Journey in a world of anime : Naruto (up for adoption)
by Ryu Bushijima
Summary: i died, but it's not over.. HELL YEAH...! SI!OC OP!OC OCx? my first fanfic ever. narutoXDBZ and maybe a few other anime crossover too depending on my imagination. Rated M mostly because language and violence. lemon? maybe but i promise nothing because this is no romance story. maybe a little. UP FOR ADOPTION, PM ME IF INTERESTED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime which I mention in this story.**

 **Chapter 1: The game**

Well, I died, funny isn't it?

Nah, it's not something to joke about but I have nothing to regret, I experienced my life to the fullest. I can easily overlook the fact that I died a little earlier than I expected to. But every deceased person probably thinks that they died earlier than expected. Oh well, nothing I can do about it so I'm not gonna dwell on it. Much.

What I'm going to do is shout. "Why the fuck am I in this gloomy room? Am I meant to be meeting an angel who is running late? Is this room a judgment hall for the afterlife? Is this happening because I was not good enough for heaven or bad enough for hell? Because if that is the case then shouldn't I get equal time heaven and hell? I am pretty sure Spiderman said that your good doesn't eliminate your evil or something along those lines. Don't tell me that the Spiderman movies lied to me! Seriously! Where the fuck am I?"

"Confused aren't you?"

Suddenly a voice boomed inside the room. Startling me out of my mind? Soul? Whatever. The voice is deep with a tone of authority. I look around the room, trying to be as calm as possible.

"Umm... who are you? And where am I?" I ask politely, no point antagonizing strange voices in the afterlife.

I swear, I heard a chuckling voice.

"Let's just say we are in limbo between life realm and immortal realm. And as for who am I? In your world, I will be called the god of death, but I prefer to be called Shinigami" the voice says.

"Shinigami?" I asked my eyes widening a the word.

As an avid anime fan and half Japanese myself, I recall a few things about Shinigami and as he... Or she? Well, I don't know the Shinigami's gender, and I don't want to. What I want to know is... why the hell a Shinigami wants to deal with me?

"So... Shinigami-san?" I asked politely, "Why am I here?" I asked carefully.

"Straight to the point I see" the voice chuckled "well let's just say I want to give you an offer."

I tilt my head "An offer?" I said in a confused tone.

"Indeed, an offer young one... an offer to play a game..." the voice said.

My eyebrows rose up "A game?"

"Absolutely, a game... a game called life."

I pinch the bridge of my nose "Uh... I am a bit lost here... care to explain in detail? Without sounding like a boardgame advertisement?" I asked getting a little bit frustrated with the way the Shinigami playing with his words.

"You know in your world, and there's a source of entertainment named 'anime'."

I nodded in response.

"And I am assuming that you have a vast knowledge about this kind of 'entertainment', right?"

I inclined my head again.

"What if I tell you that all of the... 'anime'... existed in another universe?"

Now that makes me interested, I'm not gonna say I'm an otaku but I'm an avid fan of anime especially Naruto and dragon ball series. But it's not the vital point here because I'm sure as hell it's not the point of the offer.

"Really? But I'm sure the offer is not all about you informing me that... right?" I asked carefully, because... hey... any rational person will not wish to piss off the god of death. Even when they aren't giving you a straightforward answer.

"Indeed, you are correct. Boy, that is not the offer but what if I reveal to you that you can play god in one of those worlds?"

Hold on, playing god? This is not a joke, right? I don't think a Shinigami has the right to hand out that kind of powers to lost souls like me.

"I'm sorry... I kind of... uh... playing god? That is a bit farfetched..."

"No no... It's not that farfetched when you have been playing god long enough." the voice said, chuckling at my reaction. "But I don't criticize you if you are a bit skeptical about this. Well, in fact, the god realm is not appreciably different from your realm, and guess who became bored and decided to give out powers to lost souls just for their own entertainment?"

Now that's a little... expected I think...? I'm not exactly a believer but gods screwed up with mortals or were unexpectedly generous even in the stories I know about so I'm not too surprised.

"and now my boy, I want to give you a chance to become a god... somewhat"

"Somewhat?"

"Certainly, because you have to earn it," the voice said

"I assume you have played a video game at least once." I nodded, still confused about what the hell this Shinigami wants to say, seriously, get to the point.

"Then this will be easier for you to understand because the power that I will give you is closely related to the so-called 'video games'"

I tilt my head "You mean that I have to fight my way to level up and get stronger?"

"Yes, you are correct."

Now that is... AWESOME. I can make myself OP so easily with this power. But then I can't be too thrilled either because I don't know which world of anime I will end up in.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Go ahead and ask my boy."

"Can I choose which world I end up in? Or will you just fling me wherever you feel like?" I asked carefully but failed to conceal my excitement at the chance I have got.

"Huhuhu, a little worried I see" the voice chuckled "and yes you can choose which world you want to visit first, but the choice is limited I'm afraid."

Well, that's better than what I thought, at least I get some form of choice for the path I will choose. This will make things so much easier.

"Well... that's all I wanted to know I guess..." I said

The voice just chuckled "Again straight to the point, you sure are impatient."

I just rub my head a little embarrassed, but I would be lying if I said that I wasn't excited about all of this. Receiving another chance to live is always welcome.

"Last question, why me? I mean I believe there's a ton of lost soul out there that you can choose from."

"Good question," the voice said "to explain it simply, you died too young. You're not meant to die yet."

Huh? Wait a second? If my memory is not fucked up, I died because of some brain cancer with no cure. (A/N: I think, I don't know if there's a cure already but I assume there's no cure.)

"and also because I feel like it," the voice says

I sweatdropped, just wow... so I was just randomly chosen and given the chance to become a god? I might as well assume the first statement is a lie. Why the hell he said the words 'not supposed to die'? If he was gonna usher me anyway because he just 'felt like it'.

"Ooookaaaaay... I think that's enough question for me." I stated. I need to preserve my sanity and not ask too many questions, who knows what else he might just feel like?

"Very well... I think that's all for now... but first, you need to choose which world you want to choose" he said

"Naruto-verse, Dragon Ball-verse, Bleach-verse, kill la kill-verse, or Akame ga kill-verse. Which world will you visit first? Or universe to be exact"

This is difficult, as all the five worlds are really good. Kill la Kill is the least tempting because I didn't finish watching that anime, I dropped it because I got kinda lost with the story arc. Akame ga kill is pretty tempting, but I don't wanna face Esdeath when I am only just starting. I am also pretty sure that if I go there, Takumi will already be considerably stronger than me so nope. The same goes for Bleach-verse because Ichigo became Shinigami from the get-go.

So the choice is between Naruto and Dragon ball because both are my favorite anime and the anime I am most familiar with. But I lean towards naruto a little more, because it's a bit safer in my opinion. Afterall in dragon ball, dinosaurs still exist. And I sure as hell don't want deal with those.

"I choose Naruto," I confirmed.

"Good choice, now you need some history there. You don't want to merely exist there without any background especially when the world you are going to has T&I divisions and no such thing as human rights commissions."

Ahhh... that makes sense... you can't just exist there without any history behind you. It will arouse suspicions, especially like someone like the Hoka- no... even civilians will be suspicious of someone without any past.

"So, do you want to be an orphan with a background from a powerful clan or just be born in a powerful clan?" the Shinigami said

Hmmm... Unusual choice... both are good in a way. If I'm an orphan with a powerful background I'm practically naruto 2.0 without the village despising you. While being born in an influential family like the Uchiha or Hyuuga... heck even the Nara will give me a support structure.

But I like the of being an orphan because then I just have to worry about Naruto and other characters there. If I'm born with a family I have to worry about my family too and make sure that I'm not found out. And I'm someone who easily gets attached to people I'm comfortable with.

"I prefer being an orphan with a powerful background."

"Okay, you want me to make the background or do you want to make it yourself?"

"I wish to decide it myself."

Suddenly a paper and pen appear right in front of me and instinctively I grabbed it.

"Write it there, you don't have to be very descriptive but enough to explain your existence there."

I nodded but just when I was about to write I suddenly have a question, something I really should've asked before I choose the world I want.

"Can I use another power that doesn't belong to Naruto? Like KI from dragon ball?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Reasonable question... typically you can't do it. but, since I am arranging this just for fun, might as well." the Shinigami said.

I nodded but inside my head, I was mentally screaming with joy while fist jumping like crazy. Now I can make the most OP clan in the history of naruto world.

(after 30 minutes of writing and erasing)

"and... done... phew..." I said, satisfied with the background I designed.

"I assume you're done?" the Shinigami asked.

I nodded and suddenly the paper and the pen disappeared from my hand. I'm not even startled anymore because all of this shit is already weird enough for me.

"I have to say... your background story is pretty powerful yet make sense at the same time"

I grinned and stroked my head in embarrassment. Because I actually always imagine myself in naruto world or dragon ball world with all the OP power from the get-go and imagined myself ruling the world.

...

...

...

I mean I want world peace... yeah... that sounds like a lie even in my head.

"Bushijima clan... I assume it is your last name in your former world?"

I nodded "My complete name was Ryu Bushijima. At least this way there's something I can remember about my previous world"

"Very well, you sure employ your words well. 'the only clan that can use ki'... using ki as a bloodline is a genuinely attractive idea and making your clan one of the branch family of Senju clan? Aiming for Rinnegan?"

"Yeah, I mean I would aim for it and it is better to have some history to support it," I explained sheepishly.

"Correct, I think this will do."

"But first when in the timeline do you want to appear? When the 3rd shinobi war still ongoing? Or during the time when Naruto was born?" the Shinigami asked.

Hmmm... do I want to alter the history before the naruto's old man become Hokage or just go with the flow? Or change the history at the crucial moment? Both are good in their own way, but I want to meet Naruto.

I don't wish to be practically 30 by the time I meet him, but I'm also don't want to be an infant again. Hey, can I skip infancy period? I need to ask this.

"I want to be in the same timeline as Naruto, but can I skip the time a little bit? at least until Naruto enters the academy?"

"Hmm... I think you can, but then you need a little bit of story here because what are we gonna do here will alter the memory of almost everyone there." the Shinigami said thoughtfully

Another story huh? Well, I think I got one

"Let's just say I got robbed by a bunch of bandits, injured very badly and parents died when that happened. That makes me the only Bushijima alive"

"Quick thinking, and quite interesting story," the Shinigami said in an amused tone.

"Well, predominantly it's a good story. But I might have to alter it slightly, the original story is still there I am just gonna add or change few things"

Meh, I don't see any reason to refuse, it will make things more interesting anyway "Whatever you see fit Shinigami-san"

(5 minutes later)

"Well, I ended up not changing much anyway."

"Your name is Ryu Bushijima, found by ANBU patrol nearby of fire country border. You had serious injuries and looking at the location you were found in the ANBU deduced that you were robbed by some missing-nin. The ANBU who found you, took you to Konoha to treat your injuries. Sounds good to you?" the Shinigami asked after the lengthy explanation. Honestly, that's almost perfect reasoning if you ask me.

"Well that is quite a story there, and yes it is good."

"Very well, now I think I will give you the power now."

Out of nowhere, my body started glowing with bright blue light, making me close my eyes. And then I opened my eyes.

...

...

...

Nothing changed apparently.

"okay?"

I think I declared it too early because right after I said that a blue box suddenly appeared right on the face.

New game

Option

Tutorial

The text says it all and I like it, do I have to go through the tutorial? Nah... no point wasting too much time in order to read that crap. I would rather grasp it by doing it.

I mentally choose new game and suddenly an avatar of myself appeared in front of me, I can change my appearance? This is getting better every second.

Don't get me wrong I like my current appearance, skinny thanks to my disease, short slightly curly black hair. Eyeglasses because my sight is not that good thanks to the countless manga and anime I watch. At 5'8 I would say the I am neither tall nor short and I'm confident that I'm not on the ugly side. But I am not on the handsome side either, in other words. NORMAL AS HELL.

Well if there is anything I would change about my appearance it is my body. I don't want to be a skinny man that looks like he will fall with a single tap. So I change it to be slightly bigger. A lean body, not as skinny as my old one which honestly made me look like a walking skeleton. Now at least I look decent.

Next thing I change... probably height? I don't know to be honest because I'm already quite happy with my height, but why not go all out on this? I look good, yes, but I don't wanna looks good. I wanna look FABULOUS. With maybe looks mysterious too... a little bit?

So I end up changing my height to 5'11" borderline to 6ft. As far as I remember when naruto become a Hokage he is at least 6ft if not more. So at least I don't have to look up too much if he indeed ends up taller than me.

Next is my face. Overall, my face is round, not the best jawline of all time but not bad either but like I said earlier there's nothing special about it. So I sharpened my jawline a little and added a sharper chin too.

Then I changed my nose a little bit, making it more pointy. For my lips, I just decreased their size, making them smaller but not too small. My eyes? Just made them look sharper including my eyebrows because, in all honesty, they were too bushy. I don't hate Rock Lee, in fact, I like him so much that he is probably one of my favorite characters. But bushy brows is not what I want to look like. I am not built for green spandex. Just NOPE.

My hair is too short to suit my new face, so I play around with my hair a little bit. Making it longer until it touches my back, it looks good but it's too long in my opinion. Making it shorter again just covering ears, again looks good but too short in my opinion. So I make it just slightly longer again and till it reaches just under my chin... and... perfect, okay this looks good but... just slightly rearrange the style and bingo. Hmm... maybe change the hair color to dark blue borderline black... okay that's what I'm talking about. (A/N: look at my profile picture for better understanding)

Then I look closely again at my body again, well it's not skinny that's for sure. But I see no muscle, like... at all. Well, it needs to change that's for sure, so I end up changing my entire body almost completely. Well better arm muscle tone, good. Better define chest, good. Six pack plus V-line, good. Back muscle, nice. Legs muscle, not too big but it looks balanced. Now I'm happy.

Now let's just see the overall appearance, the body is good, face? I feel fabulous already. All and all I'm quite happy but there's one problem. I literally made myself looks like Izuna Uchiha minus the dark blue hair and hairstyle.

I look stoic as fuck too. Well, at least this will make me look mysterious and I am pretty sure it will attract fangirls too.

Then it hit me, this what I'm changing is me when I hit 17 years old. How the fuck do I look when I'm 5 years old? Then I change a bit the age appearance than... ooh fuck my life... I really look like mini Madara now. Now what the fuck am is supposed to do about that?

"Looks like you are starting trouble before even reaching that world." the Shinigami chuckled.

I sweatdropped but I can't deny it, I really was attracting trouble before even setting a foot in Naruto-verse. Do I have to redo it again? Gaaaah... I'm too lazy and it is a waste of time to just change it all over again.

"hhaha.. don't worry boy, we just tweak your background again then it's all good. In all honesty, it will make things so much more interesting to watch." the Shinigami laughed.

Interesting my ass, I am pretty sure many people will come to kick my ass just for the resemblance. And I have a feeling a certain duckbutt Uchiha will chase me too at some point. But I think I just I gonna take Shinigami advice and not worry about it.

"Just... do it... I don't even know anymore" I said tiredly

Then after my 'other self' gone then a blue box appear and guess what? Finally STATS

* * *

Name: Ryu Bushijima

Clan: Bushijima

Class: N/A

Level: 1

HP: 3000

MP: 2500

STR: 5

DEX: 5

INT: 5

WIS: 5

LUK: 5

SKILL POINT: 20

* * *

Skill :

* * *

GAMER MIND (MAX) :

Makes the user calm and logical. Grants immunity to psychological effects.

* * *

GAMER BODY (MAX):

Allows the user to live the real world like a game.

* * *

Hmm...It's spread out evenly and that is expected, the skill is really nice and already max level so I don't have to worry about it. but now I have to distribute the point, and should I be an attack first think later or I want to think first later type? Or jack of all trades is not bad either but it will take too long grinding my ass off.

Or I just become a speedster, with high speed and slightly low attack? Gaah I don't know. Ultimately I just went and added them to whatever I felt like before saving the changes.

* * *

Name: Ryu Bushijima

Clan: Bushijima

Class: N/A

Level: 1

STR: 8

DEX: 10

INT: 10

WIS: 7

LUK: 5

SKILL POINT : 0

* * *

Skill :

* * *

GAMER MIND (MAX) :

Makes the user calm and logical. Grants immunity to psychological effects. effect.

* * *

GAMER BODY (MAX):

Allows the user to live the real world like a game.

* * *

Okay, this will do for now, pretty balanced except for the LUK. Which is not really important for the time being so I set it aside for now. Now I am pretty much ready to rumble.

"You sure take your time," the Shinigami said

"Hey, I had no idea it will be taking this much time.. and if you had to do it yourself, you would probably do the same," I said a little frustrated after working my brain through so many loops.

"Fufufu, I guess you have a point there," the Shinigami said in an amused tone.

"I'm also tweaking a little bit of your history, considering your appearance you might attract some trouble later on."

"So, what did you change or add?" I asked

"Oh! nothing much, other than making Madara Uchiha your ancestor. Nothing really changed."

I am pretty sure my jaw dropped to the floor just now, did he just make Madara Uchiha as my ancestor? What the fuck?

"Do you.. fucking realize what in seventh hell you just did?" I said losing my cool at once.

"Fufufu, yes I did. But don't worry boy, it will not change the course of the timeline unless you interfere with a few things which I'm sure you would have interfered with sooner or later." the Shinigami said in an amused tone

I sweatdropped, and hell yes I will change the timeline and takes matters into my own hand later on. But as of now, I was just a level 1 character so no history altering yet.

Without warning a white light shined right in front of me, I just raised my hand and grab whatever that thing is and... it is my old smartphone including my headset. Why I'm not surprised?

"You realize I can't use a phone there right?" I deadpanned ask.

"Huhuhu, I do realize, but that phone is already tweaked and connected to your former world, so you still can use the internet, watch videos, even update your social media if you want," the Shinigami chirped.

I sweatdropped, now I'm thinking this shinigami here is a 'she' instead of 'he'. But I just gonna assume a 'he' for now... for now.

"and also you can buy skill books from your phone"

Buying skill books? Well, not everything is free huh? I can deal with that but how the hell am I to buy them? What kind of currency does a god use?

"In case you're wondering, you can buy skill books using the currency of Naruto-verse that is called 'Ryo'."

Well, that's a relief, although I will have to work my ass off to get all the skills I would want and train like crazy in order to master them.

"Our time is almost over, are you ready?" the Shinigami asked.

I nodded in response.

"Very well, good luck and don't die too early."

"I won't" I hope...

Again my body is glowing blue light and I feel sleepy...

* * *

 **Edited by Sevenvik.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any other anime which appears in this work.**

 **Chapter 2: Arrival**

(Somewhere near the border of fire country)

An ANBU group was doing a border patrol, traveling in a somewhat relaxed pace. For them, this was just another Thursday until they spotted a wrecked caravan with a fire still burning through whatever was left of it.

The leader of the group made a hand sign and the others quickly went to check the wreckage. Inside they found several dismembered bodies laying around. The smell of burnt body parts clogging up the air.

But, they did find someone alive in that hellish scene. A child of 7-8 years, covered in blood and barely breathing.

An ANBU with a fox mask checked the boy while the boar masked ANBU kept watch.

"How is he?" the boar masked ANBU asked.

"Not good, several ribs broken, dislocated arm and few stabs on the stomach. It's a miracle that this kid is still alive" came the reply. The ANBU started applying basic healing jutsu to the child.

"We need to bring him to Konoha, my medical ability is not enough to save him." the ANBU added.

All of the ANBU nodded at that. They would need to go back to report this incident anyway. The child was carefully picked up and they started running towards Kenosha at a fast pace.

(5 days later in Konoha hospital)

I squirmed as I tried to remember what just happened. My body felt so sore and stiff that I almost thought that I was back in a hospital to try some new cancer treatment. Then I opened my eyes slightly and looked around a little bit.

This place... ahh... so it's not a dream, I really did end up in Naruto-verse. And judging by the room here. I'm definitely in Konoha.

New quest

Acting like a champ

Act like you're lost, act like you have a deep trauma. Make the world feel sympathetic for you or else...

Rewards:

Sympathy from Konoha citizens

\+ 1 level up

Failure:

Guest room in 'T&I' division.

Oh hell no! I'm not visiting the T&I division. Facing Ibiki would be bad enough and but Anko? That would be my funeral. Okay, okay calm down. I just need to act like someone in deep trauma. As someone who just lost his clan and woke up in an unfamiliar place. Just one problem. I have absolutely no fucking idea how to do that. I am not an actor! And I'm not gonna become one just because of wishing.

Gaah, enough panicking. At least thanks to gamers mind I wasn't observed panicking or throwing a tantrum by my (no doubt hidden) watchers. I have no illusion that I am not being observed in some way. After all, this is a ninja village. But still, I have no idea what the fuck I should act like in front of these people. Especially the Hokage!

I just sighed, nothing comes up in my mind so I guess I just keep silent and try to look like a dead person. Maybe just staring the end of my bed like I am lost in thought would work? I think that is the best option for now.

For making a sensible decision your INT and WIS rise by 1.

At least that helps relax me. I guess raising stats is not just all about fighting.

For now, I should just keep quiet, look like I lost my soul and stare at the walls like watching paint dry is the most interesting thing in the world. And that's it. I really hope this works. If not then... I can kiss my ass goodbye.

A few minutes later I'm calmer and thank god for my new appearance. It allows me to look stoic (with a 10ft stick stuck in my butt) when in fact I'm trying hard not to cry of embarrassment at this point.

Then, just to make a bad situation worse, the door to my room is opened. Standing there is the 3rd Hokage of Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi in the flesh. The fucking god of shinobi is here and it's not even the best part because behind him is Inoichi Yamanaka, the mind reader.

Oh, come on man... it's already hard enough for me to act like Sasuke 2.0, now I have to deal with this shit. I really hope the Shinigami helps me a bit because this is beyond my power right now.

The only saving grace is the fact that due to gamers mind I'm still cool enough to keep up my act. I might look like a dead boy on outside but inside... I'm sweating bullets, praying to all the gods I know and pleading that this works.

I can see from the corner of eyes that the Hokage is frowning, and that makes me more nervous than before. I can feel my back start sweating, thanks to all of the tension. And again I can see the Hokage whispering something to Yamanaka dude who nodded back.

This is the worst possible situation right now. I have no skill whatsoever at least escape from here. And that is my last resort even if I'm lucky enough to even escape from the Hokage himself. The ANBU will surely hunt me down.

I can't help but twitch my eyebrows slightly when Inoichi comes closer to me. Seems like the Yamanaka clan leader knows I'm getting a little tense so he makes an effort to make me comfortable.

"Don't worry young man, I won't hurt you okay," he says calmly while smiling.

Well maybe if I had the memory of what happened before Shinigami sent me here then I would be less tense. But since I have no memory whatsoever about what happened, I can only hope to lie my way out trouble.

I just nodded in response without uttering a single word, I try to look less tense but I know that I failed miserably.

New Skill Added

ACTING (LEVEL 1) :

And the academy awards for best actor goes to... you!

The art or occupation of performing fictional roles in plays, films, television, or in real life.

50% chance of people believing you.

While it is nice to gain a new ability, but there is a time and place for such things Shinigami. Especially when the ability says that there is basically a 50% chance of me 'winning' a guest room in T&I division.

Meanwhile, Inoichi walked closer to me and put his right-hand on my head

"Saiko Denshin (Holding-Door Mind Transmission)" he muttered.

I felt like my head was getting pulled a little bit. It did not hurt but I still feel uncomfortable.

After 30 seconds or so, he stopped and pulled his hands away from my head. I swear he looked like he wanted to puke, now I'm curious about what the hell he saw inside my mind.

Did the shinigami alter my memory so the Inoichi cannot see the real truth? I don't know for sure but for now, everything is ok.

Quest complete

You have gained the sympathy of Konoha citizen.

You have leveled up. Gained 10 skill points.

I still kept my face stoic but inside my mind is a festival. I can finally feel relaxed. Now I just need to keep my act up for till the Hokage and Inoichi leave the room.

I see Inoichi whisper something to Hokage and the Hokage nodded in response.

"Rest up and get better, boy. Once you get healthy we will talk again," he says while smiling warmly.

I nodded in response while keeping my face stoic, but in my heart, I feel warm. The tone he used is a tone from a grandfather to his grandson and that makes me really happy for some reason.

I remember crying when he died after fighting Orochimaru. Yes, he does a bad job of keeping Naruto safe but technically it's not really his fault. The council has really tied him on a leash and there is nothing he can do about it.

Now that I'm here I have to make sure he lives long. I am not letting him die. Not after everything he has done for the village.

The Hokage smiled again and then leaves my room with the Inoichi, after good 5 minutes and I'm sure they've been gone I can finally put my act off and sighed in relief. This has been a long day and I can see the outside is already dark. So I decide to sleep and just rest.

(Meanwhile in Hokage tower)

Hiruzen and Inoichi enter the Hokage office and the old Hokage sits behind his desk while the Yamanaka keeps standing.

"So, what did you see from the boy mind Inoichi?" Hiruzen asked

The Yamanaka looked solemn "If I had to describe the scene in one word... horrible. The boy just sees his entire clan get slaughtered right in front of his eyes and he tried his best to defend his... mother." Inoichi looked down.

The Hokage, while he looks calm, is furious. Such a depraved attack in his territory and they couldn't do much to even help the only survivor.

After he calms himself, Inoichi added "Also the boy's clan is the lost clan that we thought was already gone 50 years ago. The Bushijima clan"

Hiruzen's eyes widened "You mean the only clan that has the Kekkei Genkai to use ki?"

Inoichi nodded and Hiruzen sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. This is more complicated than he thought it would be. Who would've guessed a lost clan with powerful Kekkei Genkai has been wandering around without anyone notice. The council will sure sniff around and try to turn the boy into a breeding stock or into another weapon, especially Danzo.

The Hokage just sighed this was going nowhere for the time being.

"You can go home for the time being Inoichi. Let's just wait until the boy is healthy enough then we talk about this."

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Inoichi bowed then he left the office.

The Hokage just standing and walks to the window, staring the view around the village. There's something in his heart telling him that something bad will be happening in the future, he can't help but frown. But he swore whatever happened, he will protect this village and make sure the village is safe. Even if it cost his life.

(5 days later... Konoha hospital)

I wake in my bed and I am still in the hospital, it feels kinda weird because I don't feel hurt at all but somehow the wound is not healed yet. And oh I already upgraded my skill using the skill point from leveling up.

Name: Ryu Bushijima

Clan: Bushijima

Class: N/A

Level: 2

STR: 9

DEX: 10

INT: 13

WIS: 10

LUK: 5

SKILL POINTS: 5

Skills:

GAMERS MIND (MAX):

Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Grants immunity to psychological status effect.

GAMERS BODY (MAX):

Makes the body of the user live through the real world like a game.

ACTING (LEVEL 5) :

And the best actor of the academy awards goes to... you! This ability makes the people around you believe whatever you do even though it's a lie or in this case just an act.

75% chance people will believe you.

Yes, I upgraded my acting to level the 5. Rest of my gains were in STR, INT, and WIS. Because all I need now is an alibi, some deception to make my story believable. I can always increase my other stats with training.

Due to thinking carefully and utilizing good reasoning WIS and INT are raised by 1.

Why thank you game, free stats are always welcome.

But now I'm bored. Thankfully my injury is getting better and I should be released from the hospital tomorrow morning if there's no any problem.

I still keep my soulless act and stoic face, and it makes the staff worried about my sanity at this point. Did my acting that good? I think I will max out this skill first, so everything I will do later in the future they will always believe it's the real me.

Due to thinking carefully and utilizing good reasoning WIS and INT are raised by 1.

I smirk at the notification and again I don't mind free stats.

But I guess I should open up a bit, I can't act like this anymore or I will end up in a mental hospital. The problem is how? I can barely meet anyone here except the staff who enter just to deliver food and are gone soon after. And it's always different person!

I just sighed and decided to go with the flow for now and just be patient until I get into the middle of the real action. Which will have to wait for next 4 years so that I can graduate as a genin. Should I graduate early? I mean I could become a Chunin when Naruto graduates from the academy. I might even have the chance to stop Orochimaru before he gives the hickey of death to Sasuke.

Hmm... I don't know... so many choices and it will change the history either way...

I looked out the window and see the village of Konoha, and I can't help but frown because in the next 7-8 years. This village will be involved in the 4th Shinobi War and don't forget the Akatsuki attack before that.

I sighed, I need to change the timeline no matter what. There's no way I will let this village be destroyed and I sure as hell will make sure that nobody dies this time. Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Asuma, Neji... and many people that died in cannon will be depending on me.

While I was thinking, I heard my door open. I quickly changed to my 'game face' complete with the stoic face and soulless eyes. Then I turned my head to see who's coming and boy why am I not surprised, it's the Hokage again but this time, alone.

I put on my act and see him with soulless eyes, thank god I already leveled up my acting skills so there is a much smaller chance that he notices my emotions are not genuine. He didn't react to anything but I can see his eyebrows twitch slightly.

"So how are you feeling boy? Feeling better?" he asked while smiling warmly.

I nodded in response not saying anything, it's kinda hard to pull this act because I like this man a lot. Right now I just want to pull him in a bone crushing hug but I can't do that, well for now at least.

The Hokage sighed and pulled a chair and sits beside my bed "I guess you already know what I will say now, right?"

I nodded again, well whatever Inoichi saw in my head a few days ago probably was convincing so right now he must have planned some platitudes to comfort me. Well, let's just see how this play out.

"And I assume you already know about your heritage?" the Hokage asked

Heritage? Ah, I see... well this is interesting progress...

I once again nodded in response. I am getting quite tired of this act.

"Well then, this talk will be quick."

The Hokage fumbles inside his pocket and takes out a scroll before giving it to me.

"The scroll is the only thing that survived from the caravan. Judging by the symbol, it belongs to your clan. In other words, it belongs to you."

I nodded before staring at the scroll. Dragon crest? Well, the shinigami sure has good taste.

The Hokage sighed again and stood up

"Once you are out of from this hospital, come to see me again at the Hokage tower. We will talk more then."

I didn't say anything and keep staring at the scroll. I can see the Hokage start walking towards the door from the corner of my eyes.

I finally said my first word in this meeting "Thank you." The voice rang out softly.

I am pretty sure the Hokage heard because he stopped just when he was about to open the door and said "It was my pleasure." and then exited the room.

I take a deep breath then let it out slowly. I am still nervous even though my acting skill has already leveled up. Well, let's see what is inside this scroll.

I open the scroll when suddenly a small 'poof' occurred, and out drops... my smartphone? Well I forgot about it apparently but this is troublesome, where do I hide this thing?

Smartphone didn't exist here and I have no idea how to explain this if it's found out. Family heritage? I could use that reasoning, but I don't think it will work in a long run. But well it's the best choice-... wait for a second... I'm so stupid...

"Inventory" I muttered.

Suddenly 20 small boxes appeared in front of me, well I feel like shit after thinking that long and the answer is this simple... ugh...

I pick up the phone and try to put it in on the box, the box suddenly sucked the phone in there it is... the phone is there...

Well now that settled now what to do next...? well I will be discharged tomorrow and have to meet the Hokage afterward. I pretty much sure he wants to talk what am I gonna do know, well the answer is preset obvious that I want to be a ninja.

But I need a reason to be a ninja, I can't say I want to be a ninja because I want to avenge my clan. There's no way the Hokage will accept that, well Danzo will but I don't want to be connected to him. That's inviting trouble and in a long run... war.

And that is one thing I want to avoid right now so what is the best? Just keep silent? I don't really now but I hope I will find the answer tomorrow.

Right now I will just rest... what I mean rest I might over thinking things again. God! It's hard when you know the future and are trying to change it.

Now that I think about it, has the Uchiha massacre occurred yet? Oh, wait... I arrived before Naruto enters the academy so it has not occurred yet. But should I stop it?

I mean... if I stop it Itachi doesn't have to deal with a guilty heart for the rest of his life and Sasuke will not walk the road of an avenger. Just think how much bullshit could be avoided? But if I do that, I'm afraid the Uchiha will proceed with their coup d'etat. And that is trouble.

There are so many things I need to think about but I have a few months... maybe a year to think about this...

For now... I need to sleep...

* * *

 **edited by : sevenvik**


	3. Chapter 3

****DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND EVERY OTHER ANIME THAT WILL MENTION HERE****

 **CHAP.3 : START OF A NEW LIFE  
**

 _(tomorrow morning at hospital entrance)_

Aahh i am finally get out from this hospital, i wear white shirt covered with my black cloak and black ANBU pants. **(A/N : LOOK AT MY PROFILE PICTURE FOR BETTER UNDERSTANDING)**

I streatch a bit because lying down in hospital bed for almost a week is really make my body stiff, let me check my stat real quick, 'stats' i said it in my head

 **Name : Ryu Bushijima**

 **Clan : Bushijima**

 **Class : N/A**

 **Level : 2**

 **STR : 9**

 **DEX : 10**

 **INT : 14**

 **WIS : 11**

 **LUK : 5**

 **SKILL POINT : 0**

 **Skill :**

 **GAMER MIND (MAX) :**

Making User to calm and thing logically through, immunity to psychological effect.

 **GAMER BODY (MAX):**

Making the body of the user to live the real world like a game

 **ACTING (LEVEL 5) :**

And the best actor of the academy awards goes to... you! This ability makes the people around you believe with whatever you do even though it's a lie or in this case just an act.

 **25% chance people will know you're lying**

Well nothing change just like expected because there's no quest whatsoever since the encounter with the hokage but meh... i just take it easy for now. I have no idea what will i do either after this even though i probably have some rough ideas already.

Bur first i need to meet the hokage, and finish whatever he wants to talk before. And i'm sure so many questions are waiting for me later on, oh well... this is what happened when appeared out of nowhere with a background of powerfull who believe already vanished a long time ago.

I have no idea what the shinigami change, but i hope it's not complicated and make things more problematic... damn. Well let's find out i guess.

I raise my hood up make my face hard to see, i put my hands on my pocket and start walking to the hokage tower which is preatty easy to find since it's like the tallest building here.

I walk silently not minding the villagers and seems like they are not care either, well it just what i expected either. I'm just a random kid with painful past which i don't really know what the fuck should i say to the old man (read : hokage) if he indeed asked about my family later.

Oh dear nothing i can do, i just hope i will have convincing story added with acting skill he will convince. But i don't think it will matters, since i don't think he will asked about my family when i just see them 'died' a few days ago. I think i can used it as my 'sensitive topic' if he indeed asked or somebody will.

Without even i realized i arrive at the gate of the tower, kinda hesitant to enter since my nervous start raising. I take a deep breath to calm myself and prepare my 'game face', i pull my hood off and enter the tower.

As i enter there's someone or a woman should i say in the receptionist desk, if my memory is not wrong the women is the hokage secretary. Well i need to pass her to meet the hokage , i sighed and walk to her.

"may i see the hokage?" i asked politely

The women see my face and stare at me for a bit... is something wrong with my face?

"ah... may i know your name? I will asked the hokage." She said and i swore i see a blush on her cheeks. WTF women i'm only 8 in here! And i'm sure you already in mid 20's or more!

Thanks to my acting skill i still keep my face unfazed "Ryu bushijima, the hokage asked me to meet him once i'm out from the hospital" i said with no emotion whatsoever.

She nodded "wait here, i will see the if the hokage is available or not"

I nodded and she goes inside, well that was a weird experience. How in the world she blushed when i'm just a kid, if i'm in my 17 years old body that will be different case. The age gap is not that far of also i don't mind older woman, but 8 years old? Thats straight up pedophile.

So... here i am standing in front of the desk for 5 minutes until she comes back "the hokage is waiting, you can come in now"

I nodded and walk inside and hey it's easy to find where is the office when you watch naruto too much. Well i here i am in so familiar door on top of the tower.

Nervous is an understatement here, so again i took a deep breath before knocking the door.

I knock it and i heard someone says " come in"

Well there's my cue and i opened the door and i see... a mountain of paper and saw the hokage handling it pretty well. Well.. i know the paperwork of hokage is massive but damn...

The hokage saw me enter his office and then smile "how have you been boy?"

"i'm pretty good hokage-sama, just a bit stiff" i answer politely with 'game face' on but without soulless eyes.

The hokage smile "so... now you were here.. what you gonna do now?"

Well.. just what i'm expected "i want to be a shinobi" i said firmly

The hokage raise his eyebrows "so what is the reason you want to be a shinobi?"

Another question that just what i'm expected "because my parents wants me to be one" and looks down a bit for dramatical effect.

And that makes the sandaime eyes soften a bit "have you been training with your family?"

Well i would't lie, but kinda surprised for that question because i don't think he will asked that question at all. But thank god i have the right answer for now.

"i trained lightly, not too much but enough. but i haven't learned my clan jutsu yet" i answered, not completely a lie because i'm indeed don't have any skill right now. I don't even unlocked my chakra yet.

The old man nodded 'pretty understandable, if my guess is right his clan is always moving and never stay in the same place for a long time. So training lightly is the best they can do for him' he thought

'and not teaching a clan jutsu yet? Hmm... from his body i can tell he is athletic, good muscle proportion too. Not too big but not small either, in my eyes he is perfect route to be a good... no... maybe great shinobi in the future. But i don't know much about bushijima clan but using KI is indeed need really good physical strength, so i just assume his body is not reach their standard yet so they're not teaching him the jutsu yet' he added

"very well ryu, you want to enroll the academy? You can enter in 2 weeks" he asked

2 weeks? Well it's not that long, and pretty sure i will enter the same time as the rest of ' _rookie 9'_ so hey let's start now.

"it will be great hokage-sama" i answered.

The hokage smiled "well i can arrange your document later and also to give you a home to stay, don't worry about rent, it will be payed be me at least until you become a genin"

THIS IS WHY I LOVE THIS MAN! That caring attitude towards kids and always taking care towards the young generation, well except orochimaru but hey? That pedophile is a sicko by nature.

"Thank you hokage-sama, i promise i will be a great ninja and protect this village with all my life" i said while smiling slightly, even though it looks more like a grin rather than smile.

The hokage winced slightly 'that looks... it's like a splitting image of young madara uchiha only with different hairstyle... hold on a second... i need to check the hokage library later... if my memory is right madara married someone from bushijima clan after his banishment from konoha according to the history... there's a huge chance his great grandfather is madara uchiha.. the resemblance is too uncanny' he thought.

"it is my pleasure ryu, your home... well apartment to be exact is ready... ANBU" the hokage said

Then an ANBU with cat mask appeared while kneeling right beside me.. is this anbu yuugao? Wait that purple hair is confirmed. Ladies and gentlemen, i just met one of konoha ice queen.

 **SKILL UNLOCK!**

 **SHARINGAN & MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN ( CAN BE UPGRADED TO ETERNAL SHARINGAN THEN RINNE-SHARINGAN VIA SHOP )**

Thanks to your ancestor, madara fucking uchiha he gives one of great doujutsu in the world. And also because of your 'HISTORY' to see your parents death, you unlock the next level of sharingan. Can copy almost every technique available except kekkei gekkai, repel genjutsu, and predict future. Also access to amaterasu, kamui, and susano'o

 **Cost 50 CP per minute for sharingan**

 **Cost 80 CP per minute for mangekyou sharingan**

 **YOU HAVE UNLOCKED YOUR CHAKRA/KI!**

Holy shit... this is unexpected... and also why i just get this skill now? Why not i get it from the beginning? Better late than never i guess, i need to check my status later once i get my apartment.

The hokage said "take this young boy to his apartment, you know where it is"

"hai, hokage-sama" yuugao said

She then grabbed my shoulder and shunsin away.

The hokage then lean his back to his chair before another knock heard "come in"

Then enter yamanaka inoichi with some scroll in his hand "morning, hokage-sama"

"morning inoichi" answered the hokage "is the scroll is what i think it is?"

The yamanaka nodded "hai, it's the history of bushijima clan i take from the library"

Hokage lights up his pipe "may i read the scroll first?"

Inoichi give the scroll to the hokage, the old man than read silently for few minutes and then close the scroll.

"well my suspicious is right, madara indeed married someone from bushijima clan"

The inoichi frown "what is that mean hokage-sama?"

"you remember ryu bushijima correct?" the hokage asked and respond with a nod by inoichi

"and by seeing him, do you remember someone? Or looks like someone?"

The inoichi then think, try to remember every things about the boy face. After a minute or so then he start to remember, the face the splitting image and he widened his eyes.

"don't tell me..."

The old man nodded "yes... i'm not 100% sure but the chance of ryu is the great grand children of madara is really high"

"i can see that hokage-sama, the similarity is scared me. The only thing that is different is the hair, if not he literally become second madara" inoichi said

"i agree, but from the boys attitude i don't see him as madara. He's calm yes, but i don't see darkness in his eyes. I'm just guessing at this point because i could be wrong, but i can see a great future with that kid" the hokage said

Inoichi raise his eyebrows "that's a big words you use hokage sama, the only other person no... 2 person you ever said that word, minato and his son naruto. I can see it in naruto, but that kid who we just met barely 2 weeks? No offense hokage-sama but i kinda doubt it, regardless what clan he is from"

"none taken, well inoichi. Like i said i could be wrong, and you're wrong at something. I ever said that to 3 person, and the other person is probably the biggest mistake in my life so far"

Inoichi sighed because he remember a certain snake "orochimaru huh?"

The old man nodded "yes, my student who i thought will bring a great future and i ends up completely wrong. But i really hope this time i'm not wrong"

Inoichi sighed "i really hope to hokage-sama, if your prediction turns up true. The future of konoha is really bright"

The hokage nodded "well, this is all i guess. Thank you for the scroll inoichi, if anything i will call you again"

"hai, hokage-sama" he bows slightly and exit the room.

The hokage suck his pipe and blow from his mouth while looking at the scenery of konoha

'a guess huh? Maybe so, but for some reason i really believe with that kid. My guts telling me he will be a really valuable shinobi in konoha and this feeling is stronger than minato and naruto' he smiled slightly.

 _(meanwhile in certain familiar apartment complex)_

From the hokage tower to in front of i assume to be my apartment and... i feel nausea, so this is what it feels like to use shunshin, god i have to get used to it.

"this your apartment and here's the key, my job is done" yuugao said

"thank you ANBU-san" i bow slightly as she nod then shunsin away

Oh well need to keep my act, now lets see what inside the apartment. I used the key and unlock the door, and... well it's pretty simple looking apartment, a sofa, small kitchen and dining table. All in all this is just a regular apartment.

I walk in and come to the kitchen then check the refrigerator, when i opened it well its filled with some vegetables, some meats too that i assume it's beef, mineral water and milk. Well a least i don't have to go shopping groceries.

And then i check the bedroom, again pretty simple. A single bed, drawer to keep my clothes on. All in all i can't really complain at least i have a place to sleep. Now what to do now? Hold on a second...

There's an envelope in between my pillow, oh well my best guess is that's my allowance so i just open it. just as i thought it is my allowance, 10000 ryo is good enough for me i guess. And now i i need to check my status.

I muttered "status"

 **Name : Ryu Bushijima**

 **Clan : Bushijima**

 **Class : N/A**

 **Level : 2**

 **HP : 5000/5000**

 **CP/KI : 15000/15000 (regenerate 50 CP per minute)**

 **STR : 9**

 **DEX : 10**

 **INT : 14**

 **WIS : 11**

 **LUK : 5**

 **SKILL POINT : 0**

 **Skill :**

 **GAMER MIND (MAX) :**

Making User to calm and thing logically through, immunity to psychological effect.

 **GAMER BODY (MAX):**

Making the body of the user to live the real world like a game

 **ACTING (LEVEL 5) :**

And the best actor of the academy awards goes to... you! This ability makes the people around you believe with whatever you do even though it's a lie or in this case just an act.

 **25% chance people will know you're lying**

 **SHARINGAN & MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN ( CAN BE UPGRADED TO ETERNAL SHARINGAN THEN RINNE-SHARINGAN VIA SHOP )**

Thanks to your ancestor, madara fucking uchiha he gives one of great doujutsu in the world. And also because of your 'HISTORY' to see your parents death, you unlock the next level of sharingan. Can copy almost every technique available except kekkei gekkai, repel genjutsu, and predict future.

 **Cost 50 CP per minute for sharingan**

 **Cost 80 CP per minute for mangekyou sharingan**

Well... i have pretty big reserve but i pretty much believe naruto have almost unlimited chakra reserve considering he has a big orange furball aka the kyuubi stuck inside his stomach so can't really complain there.

" **so you want an unlimited chakra or ki instead?"** a booming sound asked makes a chill down to my spine

I looks around and i see nothing but that voice is so familiar so i assume one thing "s-shinigami san?"

" **oh... glad you remember me... fufufu.. "** he said in amusement voice

"well we just meet 2 weeks ago so it's near almost impossible i forget that voice" i said and relax once more

"so what's up?"

" **well i just wanna visit the boy that will give me so much amusement in a next few years"** the shinigami said

I raise my eyebrows "well i believe it's more than just 'visiting' me right?

The shinigami chuckled **"fufufu... good point there... well the hokage seems knows that your ancestor is madara uchiha by now"**

I sighed... well... they will know it sooner or later... especially with my face almost exactly like madara except my hair. "so what now? It's not like i can't keep it much. The hokage will know it wether now or later".

" **fufufu... yes good deduction... and i believe you have a plan for the future am i correct?"** the shinigami asked

Plan? In all honesty i have no fucking idea what am i gonna do now except entering the academy in two weeks time. Other than that? I don't know because just me here alone will guarantee change of history itself.

Well i just anwered it in all honesty "i have no plan right now truthfully, i need to see how this play out"

" **hmm... well it is up to you in all honesty.. just be careful with all of your decision.. because it directly or indirectly change the course of the timeline and cause butterfly effect"**.

Butterfly effect huh? Well like i thought before, just me exist alone here will surely change the course of the history. And in the thought of me the second coming of madara is not helpful, especially within the council and certain warhawk.

Right now i just gonna go with the flow "well i need to prepared for that, for now i just gonna wait. I probably start doing something next year or maybe less"

" **very well then, oh for your information you can always talk to me from your phone. I think you already know how"** the shinigami said

I nodded **"okay then, i think it's time for me to leave. See you again my boy"** the shinigami said

Well that was interesting, now talking about my phone earlier i need to check the shop i probably can buy something later on.

"inventory" i muttered

And then the 20 box appeared in front of me with one filled with my smartphone, i mentally choose my phone then a small 'poof' appeared and drop my phone on my bed.

Well i close my inventory and sit on my bed and grab my phone, i check my phone and it looks fairly normal just like i remember accept there's an app named 'shinigami shop'.

Well i think this is where i need to buy a skill and whatever it is. And then i tap the app, and in all honesty it looks like a normal online app like on my previous world... huh... can't believe i said that already.

Well let's see... it divide by different world... dbz, naruto, bleach, akame ga kill... hey there's also some other world... yugioh, RWBY, and more... this is more amazing as i scroll more and more...

I think i need to check naruto first so i tap it, and again divided, there's ninjutsu,taijutsu,genjutsu, kekkei gekkai, fuinjutsu... and also i can also buy weapon here... well that is convenient... also i can buy scroll... but i think the only scroll i will buy might be storage scroll.. so what should i check first..?

I choose kekkei gekkai and boy it packed, hyoton (ice release), mokuton (wood release) and i stop at rinne-sharingan and check the price... WTF..! 20 million ryo!

That is expensive as hell! And then i check other kekkei gekkai and there's also byakugan for 5 million ryo, sharingan i cannot see since i already have it. mokuton (wood release) is freaking 10 million ryo, holy madara ass.

Well seems like all of the kekkei gekkai is more than 1 million ryo, well can't really complain because it really is very powerful if you use it right. I close it and put it back in my inventory.

I sighed this is gonna be a long journey and look outside, i have nothing to do for the time being so i might explore the village and hope i didn't get lost.

I get up from my bed and walk to the front door, i goes outside and when i want locked the door i heard the door behind me or right in front of my apartment is opened. Well i looked behind and boy oh boy.

A little boy around my age and slightly shorter than me, wearing orange 'kill me' jumpsuit with googles on his head.

Ladies and gentlemen i present you uzumaki naruto, most surprising ninja and number 1 knucklehead in konoha.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

 **SORRY FOR NOT UPDATE AS OFTEN, BUT I NEED TO BALANCE MY REAL LIFE AND DOING MY STORY HERE. AND MY INTERNET AT HOME IS NOT HELPING ME. I JUST HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY MY STORY, I STRICTLY WRITE 3-4K WORDS EVERY CHAPTER BECAUSE FOR ME IT'S NOT TOO SHORT OR TOO LONG. WELL SEE YOU GUYS IN NEXT WEEK OR 2 WEEKS. JA NE**


	4. Chapter 4

****DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND EVERY OTHER ANIME THAT WILL MENTION HERE****

 **CHAP.3 : NARUTO  
**

Well here i am meeting the main character of this world naruto uzumaki in real life, in all honesty even though he's the main character i'm not exactly his fan or my favorite to be exact. I like itachi more.

Well we're now facing each other and my fanboy side is squealing like a girl now (eventhough i'm not showing it), who would've thought i will meet him this soon.

I blinked and he said "umm... hi...! are you just move here?"

I finally get out from my stupor and said "oh.. uh.. yeah... just move here recently"

And there his signature foxy grin "COOL! My name is naruto... naruto uzumaki... future hokage! Datttebayo!"

Wow the famous verbal tic and i can't help but smile "i'm ryu... ryu bushijima."

"nice to meet you ryu!" he said and while offering his hand for a handshake.

I shake his hand "nice to meet you too naruto" while smiling... or more like a grin in my case.

"let's become friend!" he adds.

Friend huh? well i plan to befriend him anyway "sure, let's become friend" just don't involve me in your pranking plan.

"YAHOO! You're my very virst friend!" he said.

Huh? very virst? Oh yeah the hokage is not included i think, and he's not meeting anyone yet well except the ANBU who's guarding him. And where's hinata? Well i pretty sure i will meet her sooner or later when she's stalking him.

I just nod in response and he said "let's go grab lunch! i'm hungry!"

Well pretty much sure it's ichiraku and i'm also a bit hungry myself "sure, just show me the way"

"okay just follow me, dattebayo!" he said then he walk through the exit

Well i pull up my hood and follow him.

And we walk side by side and i can feel the villagers staring at us, i hear the whisper 'demon brat' and 'monster' pretty much every single step.

Thanks to my hood my face is pretty covered, because i'm trying hard not to attack the villager now. Geez it one thing seeing it from the tv, but experience it in person is totally different.

And i can't believe they don't know who's his father yet, everything except the whisker mark is totally a big clue! he's basically mini-yondaime! If only his hair a little bit longer.

Well i just gonna asked him not to cut his hair for while so people will know it or at least see the similarity. kukuku... i sound like orochi-pedo now.

Well i have to keep my patient for now, i start to see familiar scenery and believe we already near ichiraku by now.

And yup just like i thought the familiar food stand that always... err not always appeared on naruto... the ichiraku ramen. Well now that i think about it... i rarely taste ramen... is it the same as the ramen in my previous ramen? Well there's one way to fond out.

As naruto enter the stand he said "teuchi jiji! Ramen please! Oh! I also bring a friend here!" as he sat on the stand.

I followed naruto enter stand and sit beside him as the owner aka teuchi jiji as naruto call him said "oh naruto! And who's the name of your friend there?"

Well i pull off my hood and said "my name is ryu bushijima, i'm new here. Nice to meet you teuchi-san"

"ooh new people. Welcome to konoha boy, so for this one bowl ramen is on the house! Say what do you want?" he asked

Well that safe my money "thank you teuchi-san well i want..."

Let's see the menu, miso,vegetables, beef, pork, chicken... hmm... well beef i guest "i take beef ramen teuchi-san"

"okay coming right up! And how about you naruto?"

"you know it already jiji! Miso ramen!" naruto said

Well is he a ball of sunsine? It's still hard to believe he still cheerful with all of the treatment he got here. Heck... if it were me i rather get out from this village period.

Oh well this is naruto i know and adore, so if he indeed leave the village i have no idea what will happened in the future.

"beef ramen and miso ramen is here!" teuchi said while bring two bowl of ramen and boy it's smell good.

Now the moment of the truth, i takethe chopstick and smell the ramen for one last time because i gotta admit just from the smell it will makes me a ramen addict in no time.

And i take my first bite... um... i chew slowly... DELICIOUS... holy mother of icha icha...

Thank god i still can keep my table manner or i'll be devouring this ramen in no time, just like the blonde kid beside me who basically inhaling the ramen and believe it or not its already his second bowl.

And me.. i just gonna eat in slow pace. Well its not like i wanna keep my table manne but because i want to savour the flavor of this ramen as long as i can... ramen is indeed food of god.

Well i finish my ramen in 10 minutes more or less and naruto is already in his 10th bowl i don't see any sign of stoping from him. Goodness is there a black hole in his stomach or what? Is it because kurama? I don't even know anymore.

Well after his 16th bowl he finally stop, goodness i don't even think i can even eat more than 3 bowl even if i force myself.

"phew... that was good... *burp*" naruto said.

I sweatdropped, if naruto is eat this much pretty much every day. This place will change from stand to ramen restaurant in no time. And his mom is pretty much the as naruto. Teuchi will have a field day if kushina is still around, and pretty sure minato also like ramen to some extent.

"so ryu... you said you're new here right?" naruto asked.

Uh oh... i don't where this is going so i just nodded.

"where are you from then?"

Oh boy... this is not good... when i don't even know where i was born in the first place, i just hope the shinigami help me again this time so i just... well... aah fuck it i just said any random place...

"i'm from kumo" i said

"kumo? Is it far from here?" naruto asked

Ahh... i forgot he is not enter the academy yet, and i doubt it will matter anyway. "it's pretty far from here"

"and where's your parent?"

Goddamn it naruto, you sure are dense as fuck. Well i just looks down "i'm... an orphan"

"oh... um... uh... sorry" he said, well at least he get my point since i change my behaviour.

"anyway... where you wanna go this time?" he asked trying to change the topic.

I just anwser "i don't know, i just want to walk around. Getting used to this place" well its honest answer because i am indeed want to explore a bit.

"well... let me accompany you and i show you around!" he said with his singnature foxy grin.

 **NEW QUEST**

 **FRIEND OF THE FOX**

Well you know the drill actually... but let naruto do his best... make almost everyone be his friend... in this case it's you... don't make him suspicious though...

 **QUEST COMPLETE : BEST FRIEND WITH NARUTO, FREE 5 SKILL POINT**

 **QUEST FAILURE : NARUTO WILL HATE YOU AND YOU'RE PRETTY MUCH SCREWED**

In all honesty? The quest description is annoying me, but for 5 skill point? I don't give a shit

"hellooo? Earth to ryu?" naruto said while fanning his hand in front of me.

Finally snapped from my stupor... "oh... uh... sorry naruto"

"i just... uh... never had a friend before..."

Well it's not a lie really, if dakimakura **(A/N : YOU KNOW, THE BODY PILLOW THINGY? UM... JUST GOOGLE IT WITH YOUR OWN RISK... I NEED HELP :'3 )** considered a friend then... it's a lie...? ah nevermind, my head will blew up if i keep thinking this.

And naruto reaction? Priceless... he is about to cry and suddenly hug me with all his might **(A/N : FOR YOUR INFORMATION, THIS IS NOT YAOI)** and i can't breath period.. man this kid is stronger than i thought.

As i squirming to break free i mustered all of my strenght and "na...naru..to... air... bre..ath..."

And seems like he noticed it and pretty much sure my face is blue because of lacked of air, and finally break his hug and i wheezed.

For the first time in all of my life... i really love oxygen... and thanks all the god that existed who make oxygen available.

"sorry ryu... but... how could you live without friend?" naruto asked

Um... when you have internet 24/7 and almost endless amount of manga and anime? Well you could survive, i mean i still eat and drink also breathing. Right?

"well i always move around, never stay in one place. And i always training" i said, gonna lived up to the story of my life here.

Naruto seems like doesn't bite my reasoning, well i didn't expect to. He's too dense and too innocent for his own good now.

And i have to change that bit by bit.

"i don't get it, but i'll be happy to be your first friend" naruto said

Well... hook and sinker... "sure.. you can be my friend..."

And naruto beeming his million watts smile towards me and i can't help but smile too.

"YATTA... now let's go ryu! I'll show you around! See ya later teuchi jiji!" he said while grabbing my hand then dragged me to... i don't know.. wherever he wants i guess... i don't even say bye to teuchi yet... and i think naruto forget to pay his ramen yet.

Oh well knowing teuchi it won't really matter since naruto practically his family since forever, what am i worried now is where the hell naruto dragged me to.

 _(2 hours later)_

Well i seems my worried is for no reason, he basically dragged me to almost every spot in konoha. Too bbq place who i believe owned by akimichi family, pretty much every training ground except the forest of death, and now here i am on top of hokage monument. The favorite place of naruto and boy the scenery is awesome.

I can see konoha village is really big, and thanks to naruto dragging me around and i forgot to wear my hood. Almost every girl... from teen to adult see me with heart in their eyes. And i believe it will get worse in the academy.

Fangirls will be the death of me, well at least there's sasuke later so i have someone to share those misery. Because sasuke before the uchiha massacre is acceptable, less brooding more training type guy. My point? He is not a a prick yet, just arrogant.

"hey ryu nice view right?" naruto asked

And snapped from my stupor again and said "yeah really nice view, i could see all of konoha from here".

"i know right! This is the place i always visited! And the place where i planned most of my prank"

Well not a big surprise there "so you planned to prank someone today?"

"umm.. no... maybe tomorrow, today i just want to show you around and maybe visit hokage jiji later"

Well i almost forgot naruto practically hokage surrogate grandson, well by becoming a friend with naruto i basically make a good image for the hokage.

I'm starting to hate myself because i need to used people to change the history, and whoever naruto pranked tomorrow? I give you my condolence.

"so ryu? What you gonna do now? Training or what?"

What am i gonna now? I don't know and it almost night anyway, so probably go home is the best idea.

"i think i just going home, i need to do a little bit tidied my room"

Not a lie since i really am gonna tidied up the room, just moving around stuff for my liking.

"oh okay... then i probably gonna visit hokage jiji... well see ya later ryu! Oh... and thanks for becoming my friend dattebayo!" he said then runs to hokage tower.

 **QUEST COMPLETE**

 **YOU BECOME NARUTO BEST FRIEND, YOU GAINED FREE 5 SKILL POINT.**

Well... it was easier than i thought it would be, and i won't complain about that.

Now time to go home, i wear my hood now so i don't have to feel uncomfortable when almost every girl eyeing me.

And for the skill point i gained? I probaby won't adding any to any of may stats at least until i level up again.

For now, i just gonna wait until the academy start.

* * *

 **A/N : WELL I'M BACK AGAIN, WELL THIS CHAPTER IS SHORTER THAN I EXPECTED SO SORRY ABOUT THAT, AND THANKS TO ALL OF YOU THAT REVIEWED THIS STORY. AND AGAIN I AM SORRY FOR MY MESSY GRAMMAR, BECAUSE ENGLISH IS NOT MY LANGUAGE. AND FOR ASKING FOR BETA, IN ALL HONESTY I DID CONSIDERED TO FIND A BETA READER, BUT I DECIDED NOT TO BECAUSE I WANT MY FIRST STORY HERE MADE BY ME AND ONLY ME (THANKS TO MY EGO). WELL I THINK IT WILL ANSWER FEW QUESTION, ALSO THANKS FOR THE 100 FOLLOWER IN THIS STORY, I DID'T EXPECTED TO CRACK 100 IN FIRST 3 CHAPTER. SO THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY, AND I'LL TRY MY BEST TO FIX ANY MISTAKE THROUGH OUT THIS FANFIC. SEE YA IN 1 OR 2 WEEKS FOR NEXT CHAPTER. JA NE!**


	5. Chapter 5

****DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND EVERY OTHER ANIME THAT WILL MENTION HERE****

 **CHAP.5 : PLANNING AND MEETING ROOKIE 9  
**

 _(2 weeks later)_

It's been 2 weeks after the first meet with naruto and we're getting closer as time goes by, well i normally meet naruto at the hokage monument and always find him there except one day. I don't know where he goes but i believe he was doing his prank that time, well i end up meet him in front of his apartment but he go again and said he has amazing prank to do.

All and all nothing eventful happened other than seeing naruto 'art of prank'. Well he goes painting the hokage monument in broad daylight, painting the uchiha compound into hot pink with love mark all over the place, and change all of ANBU suit into pink tight spandex and change their mask into clown mask.

Which is amazing considering he only seven years old and infiltrate the ANBU HQ wearing the god-forsaken orange jumpsuit and almost get away with it. well he outrun ANBU for 3 hours, so it's still impressive. Also showing how much of hisstamina freak he is, not mentioning his stealth ability.

I mean how the hell the ANBU, elite squad ninja. Didn't know if there's a seven year old wearing orange 'i am walking target' jumpsuit sneaking in your base? And to make it worse he also doing when its in the middle of the day.

I'm starting to questioning the village safety now.

Oh well, nevermind i have to deal with todays event now. Because today is the day when the new year batch of academy enter. And i don't wanna be late for the entrance ceremony, you don't come to this world without experiencing any kind of event that will occured here man.

So it's pretty early, around 6.30am. i'm morning so i'm pretty always waking up early unless if i'm stay up late or freaking tired. Well taking a shower for a few minutes, after that wearing my clothes except my hood coat. Making some light breaksfast, just omelette and milk. I'm not eat much but not too little, at least enough giving me energy at least until lunch time.

And should i come with naruto? But knowing him he probably still sleeping now and the entrance ceremony starting at 9am. I just hope he doesn't late which is doubtful, well maybe he wakes up early because it's the first day after all.

I finish my breakfast it's just past 7am, i still have at least an hour and half before i go to the academy. Now what to do to past the time?

I just remember i still have my free 5 skill point from previous mission, should i put it now or later? Maybe later because i don't need to get stronger at least until i know other student ability.

I might add my stats after a sparing match the academy later which i doubt it will be today, i pretty sure today is just introducing the new student about ninja world and their history yada yada yada.

Which is pretty boring since i pretty much now the history of this world already, thanks to watching the anime and some fanfiction also internet.

I just check my phone and open the skill shop as i called it, and see some skill i haven't read. I see naruto again and see if there's any skill i can buy or at least considering to buy.

Let's see... well i might need to buy the three basic academy one since its the requirement to pass the final exam later so i search thr basic skill let's see... well it's fucking cheap!

Kawarimi (substitution) is only 5 ryo, bunshin (clone) and henge (transformation) are only 3 ryo.

All in all i only have to spent 11 ryo just to buy this 3 skill. Well damn. Time to buy it and have a head start.

After i press buy on each skill a three white orb suddenly appeared and floating on top of me before one by one the orb enter my body. After the three orb entered my body and my body glow white for a few second.

 **CONGRATULATION! YOU GET NEW SKILLS!**

 **KAWARIMI NO JUTSU :**

This ability grant you skill to substitute yourself to nearby object, useful to avoid any attack. Need to know what kind of object you want to substitute with and where.

 **Consume 10 mp per usage**

 **HENGE NO JUTSU :**

This ability grant you skill to transform to anything you like, the accuracy of the transformation is depending on the your imagination.

 **Consume 10 mp per usage**

 **BUNSHIN NO JUTSU :**

This ability grant you skill to make a clone of yourself but only a shadow, not a solid one

 **Consume 5 mp per bunshin**

Phew... i feel my head is full of new information right now. And that bunshin is really have really low chakra usage, no wonder naruto can't do it. you really need a really nice control of your chakra to do it or low chakra reserve.

Well i'm really glad i have this gaming ability, if not i will be as frustrated as naruto in the future.

And henge is need a person imagination so it can be accurate, well fair enough. Well i have my confident in my memory to remember pretty much any kind of person. Unless i never met the people more than 5 years. Than i probaby miss something and the people could change their appearance to either it's physically change or their clothing.

And kawarimi will be tricky to use since i need to know the object and where the object is, but i guess i will know it later on to use it properly, i still have a good 4 years ahead before things getting escalated.

Let's just try this new skill for now, which i should try now? And how do i do it? just name the skill or what? Well let's just try.

'bunshin no jutsu' i muttered while imagining number 3 in my head.

And my hand went auto and make a few handsign before 'poof' there's another 3 of me right in front of me, well this is easier than i thought it would be. But how do i dispelled them? i might have have to do the same way and imagined them to dispelled and 'poof' again, aaaand i'm alone again.

Alright this is better than i expected, pretty easy to do too. Well let me try henge next. And who should i be? Well why not naruto since his appearance is easy to remember.

'henge no jutsu' i muttered while imagining naruto appearance.

Again my hand went auto and i 'poof', after the smoke dissapeared i look for a mirror and see myself and boy... i am naruto.

All i have to do is acting happy go lucky and pranking and i literally naruto now, well this is cool but not that happy considering this is just basic skill oh well time to back to normal and i dispelled the henge.

Okay should i try kawarimi? Well let's see what should i substitute with, i look around the apartment and oh well i just substitute my self with one of the dinner chair.

I take one of the dinner chair and put it in the middle of the room and make sure there's nothing between, i don't wanna hit something when i substitute myself.

Well time to try it 'kawarimi no jutsu' while imagining the chair

And this time i only need one hand sign which i have no idea what hand sign what i'm doing right now, kinda ironic since i love naruto so much yet never bother to remember all the hand sign name.

While i lost in my thought i poofed and now i'm standing where the dining chair i put before and my dining chair is now placed where i'm standing before.

Okay i considered this success even though i already know i will be success anyway, now i just have to think how to input this skill in combat.

Now that i think about it i never check my sharingan, i think i need to see how my sharingan looks like. Well now i close my eyes and muttered 'sharingan'

And i feel my eyes slightly getting warm and i finally open my eyes and check the mirror, and looking at my eyes... wow i really have a full matured sharingan with three tomoe between my pupil.

Now let's see what my mangekyou looks like and muttered 'mangekyou sharingan'

Now my eyes getting more warm than before and i looked and the mirror and wow...

This mangekyou is pretty badass in my opinion, it's kinda like itachi but thicker. I need to try the amaterasu, kamui, and of course susano'o later on. And turn of my mangekyou and my eyes turn normal, a little comfortable with the sensation with my eyes when i activated it, but again i will get used to it as time goes by.

i check the clock and it's already 8.20am, well i still have plenty of time because the academy is not that far really but i decided to go now. Nothings gonna happened just because i come early.

So i grab my coat and my i really need to check my coal a little bit more because i just realize there's a pretty big dragon sign behind the coat **(A/N : like the dragon in dragon ball series, and i don't own dragon ball either sadly)**

Well i just remember this is my clan symbol, well this is cool and all but i need to go to the academy now so i just wear my coat and didn't forget to put on the hood. I don't want any attraction right now because i feel violated for some reason.

So i exit my apartment and didn't forget to locked it and then i stared at naruto apartment, ugh... should i go with him or nah? Oh well i just knocked the door for now.

Just about when i want to knock i hear a snore, loud enough for me to hear it from naruto's apartment. Well just like i thought, he still sleeping deely right now and i doubt he would wake up when i knocked the door.

Oh well i know i will help him at least to get a bit stronger so he's not a deadlast like the anime version of him, but seeing this makes me want to change my decision right now. I might not helping at least until the final year, so he can meet mizuki and steal the scroll of seals and learn kage bunshin (shadow clone) from there.

Well i could teach him later when i but the skill but i think i will not change much of the situation, i still contemplating if i should prevent the uchiha massacre or not.

Well let's just think about this while i walk to the academy, let's see... i might not gonna interfere any event as of now. The only think i will do is become the rookie of the year instead of sasuke, so i can become the same team as naruto and at the same time have to deal with sakura who still in her 'fangirl' mode. I need to shape her to become better kunoichi as fast as possible, i ain't got no time until shippuden arc when she can throw falcon punch at ease.

And then there's sasuke... boy... what should i do with you uchiha... oh wait... i'm technically an uchiha too... goddamn it.

Oh anyway what should i do with him? The light side of me just want to help him and at least try to stop the massacre from happening and no emo attitude towards everybody.

And the dark side of me just want to kill him as soon as possible and all the bullshittery will never happen, aside from the akatsuki and if i kill sasuke. Then i highly doubt itachi will joined akatsuki and uchiha massacre? It could be happened or not at all because the uchiha pretty much gonna brooding all day long because of the duckbutt death.

I honestly confused which road should i take, or just gonna let it happened? But then i have to deal an emo avenger power-hungry uchiha if i just let it happen.

Damn it sasuke, you cause me more headache than i thought and i'm not even meet you yet. Fuck it let's just stop thinking about it. i just hope i have the answered before it happened, if it does happened? Then so be it. damn i'm a cruel person.

As think about it i arrive in front of the academy and there's already a few people already in the field, but i didn't any rookie 9. Well they might be haven't come yet so and i come just slightly too early.

And i need to avoid any attention too so i go to nearby tree and leaned my body on the tree while hands is in my pocket, i observed the area and see some other new student coming and no familiar face yet.

So i take my time to observe another area of the academy, when naruto show me around he only show from the outside and i can already tell the academy is pretty big. And now i can see from the inside the academy is indeed pretty big. I can see a field for target practice already and also for taijutsu practice.

And i could see there's a small park too, it's pretty far from where i'm standing right now but i think it's pretty nice place to hang around or just eating lunch or just playing around with friends. If i got any other than naruto.

After finishing observing another area i turn my eyes back to the field where new student gathered, and i finally see some familiar face.

The first i notice shikamaru nara, than pineapple head is a dead giveaway. And he's yawning, well he's lazy genius and he's a nara. Where the fuck you see a nara without lazy attitude beside shikamaru's mom?

Then also i found his childhood friend, choji akimichi. Pretty big dude and fa- i mean... chubby body is already noticeable, and i need to remind myself to not called choji fat... or to any akimichi around. I don't wanna die just because i call someone fat, thats embarassing. And calling an akimichi fat is practically suicide anyway.

And looks around once more but i don't see any, so i decide to just wait again. I will meet everyone later anyway, unless i'm in different class from which i begged to god for make that not happening.

Anyway a few minutes pass and another familiar face is on my sight, kiba inuzuka. And... where's akamaru? Well maybe akamaru hasn't born yet, since when naruto graduate akamaru is still pretty small even when sasuke retrieval mission.

Then after kiba arrived there's shino aburame, and he looks intimidating if you ask me. Wearing the coat just like in the anime, and when i think about it everyone i see so far is wearing the same clothes as the anime. What am i talking about? Of course it will be the same.

And also everyone doesn't notice me yet, or they notice me but decide to ignore me. Well either way is fine, i'm not in a hurry to talk to them.

Few minutes pass again and two girls coming in, it's ino yamanaka and sakura haruno. And i have to say... goddamn they're gorgeous. And i just realize almost every girl in naruto ever met is really hot, well few i think just so-so but damn. In all honesty i never see any strong women in naruto who's not downright beauty.

I hope they don't see me staring at them because both of them is still in their 'fangirl' state, not yet taking shinobi life seriously.

And talking about girls where's hinata? I haven't see her since i came here. Aaaaaand speaking of the devil there she is just coming.

And fuck my life... SHE'S SO CUTE!

Um... bad thought... bad ryu... i can't think of that.. she belongs to naruto and i have no plan whatsoever to change that. I AM NARUHINA FOLLOWER FOR FUCK SAKE!

Ehem... carry on...

Now i need to meet sasuke... i don't think i will meet neji, tenten, or lee. Because three of them is a year older than the rookie 9 who after chunin exam will become rookie 12 when three of them join in.

And few minutes pass again and i think it's almost the time for the ceremony to start, and also i spot iruka currently preparing with other teacher now who i don't even know who their name is. And there's also the traitor mizuki.

Speaking of mizuki i think i will just make naruto the deadlast as it supposed to be, so he will steal the scroll and learn kagebunshin. Even though at first i want naruto to be not the deadlast but it will make the team composition will be change i'm afraid.

I know that the deadlast will be paired with the rookie and kunoichi of the year, and if naruto not the deadlast it could be change to someone else. Either it's shikamaru because he too lazy lift a pencil, or kiba who probably will be the deadlast if not naruto botched the bunshin.

And i planned to be in the same team as naruto even though i have to prepare myself against the screaming banshee named sakura haruno. And there's also a change it will be a 4 man team if i'm indeed become rookie of the year and sasuke will be the second and team 7 i exclusively belongs to kakashi. And he wants naruto on his team.

And finally the last of the rookie 9 is here, sasuke uchiha. Hello my fucking long distance relative, and oh i see an ANBU with him with weasel mask. Who would've thought i will also meet his brother, itachi uchiha.

And here goes the famous arrogant smug of an uchiha as he enter the academy field, just wait boy until i out you in your place.

Anyway just like i'm expected naruto will be late... or not...?

Because i saw an orange blur coming in just before the academy gate to close, and i see naruto panting like crazy. I think he run for his dear life since he realize he woke up late. Well good thing he just in time and manage to safe his face.

And i think it's time to go to the field because i already see the old man hokage is ready to make his speach.

Well let's make this academy life interesting, shall we?

* * *

 **A/N : I AM BACK AND THANK YOU TO WHOEVER READING THIS STORY SO FAR, I PUBLISH THIS A BIT EARLY THAN I WANT. BUT MY EXAM IS WAITING AND I NEED TO FOCUS WITH THAT. ALSO I MADE MY ACCOUNT TO WHOEVER WHO WANTS TO SUPPORT ME, ANYWAY IT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY NOW AND I WILL BE BACK WRITING AFTER MY EXAM IS FINISH, SO NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PUBLISH IN 2 OR 3 WEEKS. LASTLY.. JA NE!**


	6. Chapter 6

****DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND EVERY OTHER ANIME THAT WILL MENTION HERE****

 **CHAP.6: FIRST DAY AT ACADEMY PART 1  
**

Now where was i?

Oh right i am currently in the middle of the academy field with the rest of new student with the rest of rookie 9, rookie 10 since i am in here.

And i am battling with boredom whle listening the hokage speech which pretty much the same in the anime if my memories is right, will of fire this will of fire that. Bla bla bla bla yada yada yada.

Well this is pretty much reminded me when i am entering highschool back in my home world, just different education also the risk inside. Well i just treat this as a martial art school, with the difference if in martial school in my home world you pretty much become an athlete and here you become a professional assassin. Well a bunch of kids who trained to kill.

Which is disturbing if its any other school in my home world and it could become controversial, but in here its pretty much what you have to do if you want survive in this world who filled with power hungry maniac, a self-proclaimed god who wants to share his pain and achive world peace with a wrong way, a really wrong way, and an uchiha who have a fetish about moon.

So you get the idea.

Anyhow i don't think the hokage will stop his speech soon, so i looking around where i was standing. I see naruto in the front with sasuke, oh the irony what will happened in the future who involved both of you try to kill each other.

Sasuke as of now is pretty tolerable, he is just arrogant. Not an emo arrogant prick. And he is pretty friendly and not emo judging what he is doing with naruto now.

I could already see a sense of rivalry between them, i still bet naruto will get his ass kicked by sasuke. Because sasuke is pretty much already trained to become a ninja since he can walk.

And naruto... oh well... i have nothing say beside taking a pity of you. Other than his freakish stamina and stealth ability, he is pretty much nobody. Well at least until the final examination when he show he can learn fast enough to know kagebunshin.

Now let's see here, well i just realize i am standing beside shikamaru and boy he is trying hard not to fall asleep. Which is admirable considering how lazy this guy is, but i think his reason not to fall asleep is because he doesn't want embarassed himself.

If this is the normal time i probably fanboying right now but i think gamer's mind make me always stays calm, i'm glad though because it will be embarassing if i... who supposed to be a calm manner boy in public eye suddenly exploded and ask everyone their signature and photo.

Carry on.. i looks around anymore and looking for another rookie 9 but i don't have the time since the hokage almost finishing their speech.. aaand there's the ending.

And next is the principal i believe and i don't know who his name is and i don't think i need to know his name either.

"for the class, you can see it inside find the announcement board and see the class list. If you find your name then please go to your class immediately" said the principal after giving a short speech that i don't even heard it.

Anyway i think it's time for me to see where my class is and i hope it's the same class as anybody else from rookie 9.

Then i walk inside the academy building and i could already see where the board is, let's see here... umm... no... not either... there it is... and i take my time to see who else inside... and thank goodness i am indeed in the same class as the rookie 9.

And thus i search for my class that is in the second floor, i still wear my hood on because fangirls. And i could already see that sasuke is already in getting attention... too much attention from his comfort zone. I can already see he already getting annoyed right now.

Well tough luck for you young boy, i ain't gonna mess with them. i hope i could always wear my hood on but knowing iruka i don't think he will agree to see me always wear a hood especially inside the class. But in all honesty wearing this hood is pretty stuffy too, especially in hot weather and i don't want to drenched in sweat.

And finally after walking up the stair i finally find my classroom, not that hard to find. And i enter and there's already a few people there and only shino who already there and the rest of the rookie 9 is not there yet.

And where should i sit? I look around and well i could sit nearby the window i guess and try not to attract much attention too.

So i walk up to my intended sit and sit down there and wait for others to enter, who i believe will be entering in few minutes.

And i wait and the rest of the rookie 9 is entering, start from hinata and then shikamaru and chouji who currently munching potato chips. Next up is surprisingly naruto and i don't think he realize that both of us is in the same class because he just sit to wherever empty sit is available, well he will know it soon.

Next is kiba, and lastly sasuke with two of his die hard fangirls sakura and ino, haaa... this is gonna be hard dealing with those two for the next 4 years. I hope my sanity and gamer's mind could always keep me calm.

Now i just wait for iruka and mizuki too enter, i look around the class and check what others are doing. Well shikamaru is sleeping and chouji who sit beside him still eating his chips, no surprise there.

I see sasuke who is trying hard to ignore his fangirls especially ino and sakura, shino is being shino just keep silent without doing anything. And hinata well... she is glancing towards naruto every once in a while who sit right in front of her while blushing every now and then. Well i need to make sure naruto know this or least notice her, he is so dense it hurts.

Speaking of naruto he is surprisingly pretty docile...? he is not jumping around like crazy and screaming bored or pranking someone. Well probably this is just me, he probably behave himself because this is the first day of the academy. But i don't think it will stay this way tomorrow, if not then the day after tomorrow. Because docile and behave naruto is not naruto i know.

And i don't realize that the class is pretty much full right now, and where the hell is iruka and mizuki? It's been about 20 minutes since i came here i don't see any signal they will come soon. I start to get bored by now and pretty much sure naruto too because he start to twitching, maybe expecting he will learn new jutsu or fighting something . too bad for him it will not happened because the only jutsu they will teach you is henge, kawarimi, and your worse enemy bunshin. Well ironically it will be the upgraded version of bunshin named kagebunshin that will be his main arsenal for years to come.

And finally after half an hour waiting mizuki and iruka entered the classroom and... seems like they're invisible because the class pretty much didn't realize they were already here.

"okay class settle down" iruka said while mizuki re-arrangging the teacher desk.

Well no respond from the rest of the class except hinata, shino, naruto surprisingly and myself.

Iruka sigh and said will louder voice "class be quiet please"

No luck and he begin to developed tick mark on his forehead.

"BRATS SHUT UP!" he yelled and his head getting bigger comically

My left eyebrows is twitching and i need to bite my lips to make sure i didn't laugh out loud when the class finally to quiet down, well at least i'm not the only because i see naruto is squirming try not to laugh.

Meanwhile iruka just sighed, well tough love there iruka _sensei_... wow.. i need to get used to called him that for few years.

Iruka coughed and said "welcome everyone on your first day of the academy, my name is iruka and next to me is mizuki"

"nice to meet you all" mizuki said as he stand beside iruka

"we will be your teacher for the next 4 years, and our goal is make sure everyone here to become a fine shinobi" iruka said

All of us? I don't think so, other than the rookie 9 and myself (and shut up you know i will survived). Pretty much everyone here is becoming a cannon fodder or just dropped out from academy later years.

"anyway i will called your name and please stand up and introduce yourself, just say your name and your dream and sit down after that" mizuki said

Iruka nodded and started to called the student one by one, and in all honesty i probably forget many of them except the one i familiar with aka the rookie 9. So i just keep listening the name and make an effort to at least remember some of them.

"naruto uzumaki" iruka called

And just like that naruto spring from his seat and said or more like a yelled "my name naruto uzumaki, just called me naruto! And my dream is become hokage! Believe it-ttebayo!"

I just smirk hearing that and i could see hinata giggling, and the rest? Either just snickering or just ignored it. well at least he is not embarassing himself... much.

And the name calling continue, when getting called well... he just kiba i know from the anime brass and a little bit of a smug attitude? Well it's just him being him, and he is getting better in later years. He is still a brat as of now. And one thing about kiba you have to appreciate is, he is royal to a fault to his friend and comrade also the village. He will go to hell with you if its necessary, and its always a plus in my book.

Next shikamaru, and again the introducing part is just like i expected of nara, name and his dream is too simple to even a civilian. Well he will not have a choice in next few years later on, poor poor shikamaru. But your brain is needed in upcoming future, and your mom probably will force you to work on that whether you like it or not.

Next is chouji, well nothing much i could say about him. Just a normal kid i supposed, dream to take over his clan and become a better shinobi. And my thought? Nothing as of now, and i wouldn't change anything anyway.

Next the so almighty sasuke uchiha with his arrogant grin, and fuck my hearings from the screeching and squeeling from his fangirls. Ugh... and again he said what i expected from uchiha... just arrogant tone and dreaming to beat his brother. Yeah right just dream about it, if itachi sight is better and have eternal mangekyou sharingan. He will no doubt makes you wiped the floor without much effort, and don't forget about me boy. I will make sure you know your place here as long i am here.

Next is ino yamanaka, well i have nothing to say about her, same with sakura who later getting called after ino. Both of them is still delusional about their dream, marrying sasuke? Not by a long shot, well sakura got him so i have nothing to say about that other than good for her.

Well next is shino, and again i have nothing to say about him. It's just shino being shino right now and i have no plan to change that, well that emotionless face and somewhat monotone voice when he speak is spooked me though.

Next is hinata and by god she is so cute! Ugh... but i need to behave myself. She is still stuttering mess and her face is red as a potato, and his dream pretty much the same as the anime change the hyuuga clan and glancing naruto... and thank god she doesn't fainted after that. Okay i really need to make sure both naruto and hinata get together, NARUHINA FOR THE WIN!

"ryu bushijima" iruka called.

Oh my turned now? Oh well time get down to business now and prepared my best 'madara-face' now, why you asked? Because while waiting for iruka and mizuki i just change some plan and said 'YOLO'.

I just make sure i was the second coming of madara uchiha, well i will be everything about madara except i am loyal to konoha and makes sure it will not be destroy by everything. I need to change my hair style later, and i am not gonna be as cold as madara. Nah man it's not my nature to be that cold, i will be at least friendlier and warmer. I need to planned how to deal with my fangirls later on.

Because after i dropped my hood and showed my face to everyone, i swore almost every girls in this classroom have heart in their eyes including ino. oh well i will deal with her later as of now i need to introduce myself.

"i'm ryu bushijima, and please just call me ryu. As of my dream i want to be the best shinobi i can be" i said in somewhat polite tone with the best stoic face i could mustered, i believe even madara will be proud.

 _(meanwhile in rookie 9's mine with iruka)_

'sweet...! i am in the same class as ryu! This will be fun!' naruto thought.

'bushijima... i think i ever heard it somewhere... and that face gave me some familiarity.. are we related somehow?' sasuke thought.

'...' thought shino (it's shino we're talking about)

'i knew he is naruto-kun best friend, i need somehow befriend him too' hinata thought who surprisingly not stuttered inside his mind, and of course she's blushing.

'wow... so handsome... no wait! Bad sakura! Bad! I would never betray my feeling to sasuke-kun!' sakura and shake her head in denial

'troublesome' thought... well you know who he is already.

'hmm... i wonder if he likes barbeque' thought chouji while munching his snack.

'he looks strong, and that expression somehow gaves me chill. I think i need to beat him and show him who's the alpha here!' thought kiba

'holy mother of six path, he's so hot! Screw sasuke! He's mine!' thought with heart in her eyes.

'hmm... his face looks familiar...' thought iruka

 _(back to our handsome badass main character)_

After introduce myself i sit down and sighed, i can already tell after this class ended ino will go after me. Sasuke you owe me so much for at least takes some of your fangirls.

And then iruka continue to call the rest of the name and make them introduce themselves, and finally all the introducing is finished. Wow quiet a lot of people and in all honesty, i don't remember anyone beside the rookie 9... or 10... because i am also included.

"okay everyone, it's almost lunchtime. For now go get yourself something to eat and comeback here again in an hour and a half" mizuki said and then goes outside while iruka following behind him.

Well that's it? well it's lunchbreak so i don't think it will matter, considering its the first day it will be just introduction and then well i will bet they're talking about theory and history first before going something physical.

And after the teachers are out my prediction is right, i am currently surrounded by girls... or fangirls to be exact, including ino.

And naruto seems reluctant to help me, and couldn't really blame him. Who the hell wants to face the wrath of fangirls, i sure hell doesn't want to. And also i could see sasuke also have the same problem, and sakura is also there. Well she sure has some loyalty to his crush, well in the anime she end up marrying sasuke. Well in all my opinion she somewhat like naruto, she never give up with his crush. If only she also have that mental fortitude for her ninja career, she wouldn't be useless. And don't have to wait until chunin exam for the wake up call.

 **YOU CLASS HAS BEEN UPDATED! YOU'RE NOW ACADEMY STUDENT CLASS!**

Well that's explained why my class is 'N/A', so my class is determined what peoples see. Now... i need to handle the situation about this fangirl, but what should i do?

Oh well naruto is still in the class and probably waiting for me, well i get up and walked to naruto while trying to ignore all the fangirls who currently all over me.

"naruto let's go to ichiraku" i said not minding all the disgruntled from the fangirls, well except ino. well think i need to thanks her father about this, i don't think inoichi do what other parents do. Who told their children to stay away from naruto just because he hold something demonic, and naruto is not at fault. For fuck sake he just born and lost his parent because of kyuubi thanks to a certain uchiha wants to take over the world, he is not the one at fault here but madara. My great great grandfather... i'm starting to hate the shinigami for this, and hating myself because i looks just like him.

Anyway now that naruto think it's safe he said "sure ryu let's go dattebayo!"

I nodded and tell him to go and i followed before "wait"

A certain blond girls calls and to no surprise it's ino "can i join?" she said while fidgeting and blushing.

Oh boy... she sure is beautiful i give her that, but that fangirl attitude must be gone. But at least she's not like the rest of the fangirls who blatantly doesn't want anywhere close to naruto, so at least i give her a chance. I might have some plan for her for the future, heck... if she could change to be a better person and become serious kunoichi i might dating her.

"sure ino, come on" i said with a 'madara' famous grin.

She squealed and grab my arm and drag me out, i could see naruto snickering and followed after that.

 _(meanwhile in hokage tower)_

Hiruzen sarutobi, the sandaime is smiling. He see all the situation in the academy thanks to the crystal ball from the shodaime hokage. Behind him is the father of ino yamanaka, inoichi yamanaka. Who just sighed seeing his daughter behavior, he needs some work to change his daughter attitude.

Well at least he needs to thanks ryu after that, the child didn't reject his daughter like a certain uchiha. He somehow someway know the boy wouldn't do anything bad to his daughter and could become a good friend. And also relief he didn't tell his daughter about naruto issues.

Naruto already suffer enough from the villagers and he doesn't want his daughter also involved on that, minato and him are good friend and he'll be damned if he also add the suffering of his friend son because of his daughter.

"i think making ryu naruto friend is not a bad decision at all huh?" the old hokage said in amusement.

Inoichi snapped from his stupor and said "yeah, and i also noted to talk with my daughter after this, that behavior of her's is not what a kunoichi should have"

The sandaime just chuckled listening to inoichi bad luck,but his eyes still looking at the crystal ball showing the three young academy student currently walking to ichiraku ramen.

Just a little more than a week ago the hokage found out that naruto is hangout with ryu, and he was a little bit of concern about that. Considering what happened with ryu's clan, he was a little bit worried about the boy mentality. Even though inoichi said nothing is nothing to concerned about after meeting ryu for therapy, he was still concern because knowing naruto he could said something that should never been said and hurt ryu's feeling without knowing it.

Well after asking ANBU to following them and seeing it himself via the crystal ball, his worried seems like for nothing. The boys practically best friend already and from the ANBU report the boys behavior is nothing much different from any seven years old. And naruto could get ryu a laugh or two thanks to his pranks, and the hokage sighed in relief because he thinks ryu will never smiled again.

"now i think thats all about my worries..." the old hokage said and turn off the crystal

He faced inoichi and his face change to serious "i think it's time to talk for more serious matter"

Inoichi also grow serious "indeed hokage-sama"

"so is it true that someone is following ryu?" the hokage asked

"i'm afraid so hokage-sama, i see it myself by chance. It's after i give him theraphy session a few days ago. And i am sure it's not ANBU, well konoha ANBU to be precise even though the outfit somewhat the same" inoichi said.

Hearing this, the hokage knows who it is already "danzo" he muttered.

Inoichi hearing it can't help but says "do you think the one following naruto is ROOT ANBU?"

"well from what you say describing the one following the boy, i have no doubt about it" the old hokage sigh.

"seems like danzo really testing my patient right now, i already told him to disband his ROOT but he keeps doing it without me knowing it"

"than should we do something about it hokage-sama? With what he's been doing, it's already considered a treason against konoha" inoichi said in concern.

"i know inoichi, but without solid proof? He will get away with it, we need a really good proof. And i mean really good, knowing danzo he probably have so many plan in his mind if one of his plan fail"

Inoichi sighed "i really hope he doesn't go too far before we got a really good evidence, i know he does this for the village. But his method is not konoha need and shodaime will rolling in his grave if he knows this"

"i know it really well inoichi, but as of now. Nothing we can do. I will stationed ANBU and followed ryu every now and then to make sure the boy is okay" the sandaime said.

"and i think you also need to keep an eyed on danzo too hokage-sama" inoichi add.

"that will be my work inoichi" the sandaime nodded

"and speaking of ryu... do you think he has the sharingan? Knowing his ancestor is an uchiha" inoichi asked

"now i think about it... i think he has it... his black eyes is one of the trait of the uchiha, and the similarity with madara.. i have my bet that the boy has the sharingan, even though i don't know if his eyes already awakened or not" the sandaime said.

"i think he already awakened the sharingan hokage-sama, because when i give him a therapy i could see a flash of red from his eyes. And his eyes is somewhat different from the regular sharingan" inoichi said.

The hokage grew curious and lean forward "different? What do you mean?"

"i don't know... hard to explained and you should see it for yourself hokage-sama. I think we need an uchiha to make sure of it, maybe fugaku will know" inoichi said.

The hokage nodded "well i think i will asked ryu to come see me later on, not today or maybe a few weeks after this. The boy need to settle down first, from what i could see and from ANBU report. He still feel uneasy here which... can't really blame the boy at this point. He always move place and never stay in the same place, and what happened with his family make it even worse"

"and hokage-sama... i forgot to say this.. but when he defend his family... he killed a person" inoichi said solemnly

The hokage widened his eyes and sighed "my god... for someone so young... to already killed another human... i'm surprised he didn't fall to depressed state for long... well maybe thanks to naruto i guess... whenever he with naruto, he start to opened up bit by bit"

"and i need to talk to my daughter about this too, i need to tell her to watch her mouth around ryu. Her mouth is almost like naruto" inoichi said.

"yeah and appreciate that, hate to say this but... with his kekkei gekkai it will be a huge boost for our forces" the sandaime said while sighing.

"well... i kinda see that, but i need to know what is so special about his kekkei gekkai is. Because i never see it in action before" inoichi said

"well of course you don't since the clan is vanished before you were even born, and i'm lucky enough to see it in action when the second world war is occured" the sandaime said while taking his pipe.

"i couldn't really tell you full detail because me myself don't really know how it works, but i see few of their techniques. They a make a ball of energy and shoot it like an arrow and destroy the entire mountain, and i need to remind you that the ball of energy that i'm talking about is only the size of grown man palm. Only slightly bigger" the sandaime said while putting the tobacco to the pipe and light it up with small fire jutsu from his finger.

"my god... now i am really glad that sort of kekkei gekkai is now joining our village. I don't want to face an enemy with that kind of power" inoichi said in amazement.

"and i couldn't agree more" the sandaime said, puffing the smoke from his mouth.

 _(meanwhile in ichiraku)_

I am starting to regret my decision to invite ino.

She always want to feed me, always grabbing my arm and for fuck sake she never stop talking. And naruto? He just laughed at my suffering and just eating his ramen in happy mood, damn brat.

"come on ino, i could eat myself you know. And you should eat too" i said

"nah ryu-kun i am on diet" she replied while keep trying to feeding me.

Okay thats it i need to give him some wake up call "ino if you keep dieting like that, than stay away from me"

Ino looks stunned "b-but why?"

I sighed "ino... you need to know... we're trying to be a ninja here, not a supermodel. You need all the muscle for that, if you keep dieting, not only your body become weak, but your chakra capacity will be a joke to any shinobi because how small it is"

"but i don't wanna look fat!" ino said in denial

"let me tell you this... do you ever see any kunoichi who is fat other than the akimichi? Because i don't. Hell even some are really sexy" i said and blurted it out without hesitation, and hoping there's no akimichi around.

And with that ino goes silent, seems like she doesn't know what to say and can't denied my logic. Well it is the truth, from all the time i read and watch naruto i never see any kunoichi who is fat other than the akimichi.

Except the kunoichi is already already retired, but i have nothing to say about that.

"t-then i really should stop diet?" ino asked.

Well at least the benefitted of being her crush has an advantage, because ino could be really stubborn.

"yeah you should, and also you need to train harder. Don't be a walking stick just like you right now, gain some muscle too" i asked, probably a bit harsh than i expected but it i have to say it for her own sake.

Ino looks down, and seems like she wants to cry. Oh for the love of- the first day of the academy and i already make a girl cry. Good job ryu.

Well i need to give her a motivation at least "if you could show me that you've been serious about this kunoichi business, i will take you to a date"

She looks up at me with some hope.

"only if you show me to be serious to become a kunoichi ino, if i see you doesn't have any progress. I wouldn't even take you to a single date" i said in firm tone.

Ino seems like have a new fire in her's "okay ryu-kun, i will show you that i could become the kunoichi just like you want"

"and if you two love birds finished, you better start eating your ramen because it's getting cold" naruto said playfully

I blushed slightly "shut it naruto"

And then i start eating my ramen, and ino also ordered his own ramen.

What a start of the academy day.

* * *

 **A/N : I AM BACK AND MY EXAM IS FINISH, AND I FINISH THIS CHAPTER FASTER THAN I THOUGHT. AND ALREADY 100 FAVORITES, THANKS A LOT FOR LIKING THIS STORY. AND NOW I CAN WRITE THIS WITH EASE SINCE MY EXAM IS OVER, AND THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR A LITTLE OVER 5K WORDS. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, AND IF YOU WANT TO SUPPORT/DONATE THE LINK IS IN MY PROFILE ;). I THINK THAT'S ALL FOR ME AND NEXT CHAPTER I WILL MAKE MORE INTERACTION WITH OTHER CANNON CHARACTER. SEE YA IN NEXT 2 WEEKS. JA NE!**


	7. Chapter 7

****DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND EVERY OTHER ANIME THAT WILL MENTION HERE****

 **CHAP.7 : FIRST DAY AT ACADEMY  
**

 _(inside the academy)_

Currently me, naruto and ino are on the way to the classroom, well ino still latching my arm and drag me while naruto just looking at us with some amusement. I just sighed and be patient.

He gonna tease for sure after the class done, and the worst part? I couldn't lie to myself that i have some interest with ino. and i just realize that if i indeed dating ino in the future, he's dad will watch me like a hawkeye. And thats terrified me, i would rather face full powered madara than facing a furious over-protective father.

Anyway we're entering the classroom and some student are still not here, well i see some rookie 9 here too. Shino still on his seat, hinata too. Well it's still lunch break and we still have around 15 minutes before the class started, and ino finally let go of my arm and go to his seat.

And me and naruto still standing around and talking, and yes he is teasing me right now.

"so... i think ino huh?" naruto said with a grin.

"and what about ino?" i said innocently.

"oh come on, even i know you have some interest with her"

I face palmed and feel irritated, how dare he said that when he himself so oblivious that hinata is and still was fall for him to death. I bet pretty much everyone here know that hinata like naruto to no end, even if know why hinata like naruto so much. I sometimes questioned myself why hinata really like someone so dense like naruto, well i think it's time to at least play cupid for both of them.

"say the one who doesn't realize that someone are falling for him" i said with a smirk.

"huh? someone liking me? Yeah right... and next what? Ichiraku is banckrupt?" he retorted.

I sighed "naruto, almost everyone in here know there's a girl liking you. Even though me myself questioning the girl why the hell she liking you so much."

"really...? who the hell stupid enough to liking me? I'm not handsome like you, no homo. And all i do is pranking, also everyone is hating me. Well beside you, the ichiraku's and hokage-jiji"

I wince on the hating part, sometimes i hate myself for just remembering the important part only but forgetting some small details.

"naruto is there anyone you know that act differently beside hating you?" come on bite a clue.

And naruto make a thinking clue "i don't know, pretty much everyone is hating me. But there's one girl, she always stuttering when she talk to me and her face always goes to red then faint whenever i close to her. I think her name is hinata."

And he widened his eyes "don't tell me..."

I grinned, he doesn't as hopeless as i thought it would be. "and finally you realized it"

"but... but... why...?"

I shrugged "well i don't know, why don't you ask her yourself"

"yeah easier said than done, when she always fainted when i get close to her. And not mentioning she always stuttered"

I sighed, when i think about it. it's true hinata when she always near naruto she would fainted, and her stuttering doesn't make it any better. Well i have some idea to help him but this is all depending on hinata reaction.

Okay this is probably work "well asking her right away will be awkward, why not getting close to her first? You know... small talk first, making her your friend."

"you think? Well never hurt to try" naruto said.

"then talk to her, you don't even realize she was sitting right behind you"

"ugh... shut up"

And then he walk to his seat, and awk

wardly try to talk to hinata. And hinata directly goes full tomato and trying hard not to faint. Well there's the first step, and i hope naruto doesn't do anything stupid to ruined it.

"well that troublesome blonde finally realized it huh?" said shikamaru who currently standing right beside me and chouji is behind me.

"well he was so dense it hurts, and i pitied hinata who always following him pretty much everywhere" i said.

It's true though, because 3 days after my first meeting with naruto. I always see hinata hiding behind a tree, a pole, wall you name it. and its getting on my nerve when naruto just... FREAKING OBLIVIOUS.

"following him or stalking him?" asked shikamaru

"stalking for me *munch*" said chouji who is eating his favorite potato chip.

"okay fine... stalking it is" i said, well when you think about it. it is indeed a stalker behaviour

"troublesome, well i don't care either either way, see ya ryu. Let's go sit chouji" shika said

Chouji nodded "see ya ryu *munch*"

I nodded and see them goes back to their seat.

Just then sasuke enter the classroom with his fangirls, boy is he got it rough? They always followed him everywhere and some even stalking him, well i bet one of the stalkers is sakura. And ino but not anymore since her attention now is change to me now, but i don't think she will stalking me... i hope..

Anyway i think it's time to go back to my seat since i don't think any interesting event will occured, well not anytime soon anyway. So i goes back to my seat and i have to endured some of the my fangirls staring at me including ino, well expecting her to change right away is too much really. But i believe she will change in the future for the better, it's for her good.

And then i take a sit and waiting for the teacher and the rest of the student to enter, i kinda a bit bored so i am thinking about another plan for the future again.

Okay so i am gonna be a second madara, but not literally become the madara. Skill set wise i don't think i will followed exactly like madara, maybe some of his signature jutsu i will followed but not literally everyhing. Taijutsu... i don't know.. i'm leaning toward goken (strong fist) like guy and lee and then learn Hachimon tonkou (The Eight Inner Gates).

But then again i have ki, so probably learn kaioken? It's basically the dragon ball version of hachimon but without the drawback, but learn both of them doesn't hurt either way. I just need to be careful about hachimon, but i hope it doesn't have that great of the drawback since i have this gaming ability. But i have to take a mental note to check on it later on.

Genjutsu wise... i don't reallt know about this since i'm planning to be more ninjutsu specialist not genjutsu specialist, but probably have 2-3 skills of genjutsu wouldn't make any difference. Not gonna use it often though but having more arsenal is always welcome.

Then weapon... a katana probably? Not really sure since i have kunai and shuriken by default already and i think i could also buy another weapon from different universe too, pretty sure i probably can buy fire arms too. I gonna check it after i get back home.

What else...? ah... danzo... i really need to be careful, since i notice someone is following a few days i come here. First is ANBU and i mean it's the konoha REAL ANBU, and a later day is the ROOT ANBU. Seems like the old warhawk already know i'm here, and it is not something good.

Well nothing is good about danzo, well his intention somewhat good. Trying to make konoha stronger, but his method? Definitely not.

While i am thinking about this i don't realize that the class is starting and iruka and mizuki is already there, and again iruka using his big head jutsu again to shut up the entire class.

Well again just like expected the class is about history about konoha and then some theory about chakra, well i don't think i would listen to thisand i completely ignore it but make sure i looks focus but my mind is elsewhere.

Where was i again? Oh right danzo... well i am not gonna deal with him just yet, but if he already make a move to recruit me to his ROOT? That is totally different matter, i gonna listen to what he offer first. But then i gonna report it to the hokage the next day. The sandaime probably not gonna do anything drastic... yet. But he already know that danzo already do something behind his back and angry sandaime is not someone you wanna mess around even if he already pass his prime.

But i need to think about back up plan just in case something different is happening, like the ROOT ANBU is kidnapped me right away. Now that is scary thought, i am confident to say i am already at least chunin level right about now stats wise, just the strenght and speed that i need to work out with. But facing ANBU level shinobi with this stats is dumb, no... it is literally suicadal.

I probably need to look around to find a suitable training ground as soon as possible and train my ass off to upgrade my stats, well at least strong enough to escape from the ROOT ANBU. And probably learn some offensive jutsu, i need to find a part time job to at least have another source of funds other than the allowance provided by the hokage.

Note to self to find a job later.

And my eyes wonder around the class again and see what the others doing.

Well shikamaru is sleeping, no surprise there. Chouji is trying hard not to eat during this class, poor boy. Kiba well... trying hard not to fall asleep,shino hinata ino sasuke and sakura is focus on the lesson, again nothing is surprising there. Naruto... is sleeping, i should already expect this.

Oh well and iruka stil explaining about chakra what is all about, well no wonder the rest of the class is somewhat bored. Because the way he is teaching is really monotone, nothing really special. If he at least gave them some story about other ninja do in their mission that is probably make the class somewhat interesting.

But then again the academy standard is pretty low, well probably because there's no war. But come on, the lesson in academy lesson will do much in real life situation. The 3 basic academy jutsu is practically useless except the kawarimi, probably henge too but it's only used for spying most of the time. And bunshin is practically just illusion.

The only good thing probably taijutsu class, and pretty sure the only class i have most interest with.

Well nothing is good thinking about it so might as well just listen to it

 _(two hours boring lesson later)_

Yep i am bored and thank god it is already over, and tomorrow is pretty much the same and i have to wait until before weekend for taijutsu and sparring class.

Well i think there will be weekly sparring class, and i will have to be patient for that. Well there's that and nothing i can do about it.

Well the teachers is out and now time to go home, and i walk towards naruto.

"naruto let's go home now" i said.

"hm? It's too early dattebayo! Let's hang around or maybe go to hokage monument" naruto said

Um... well it's still in afternoon and night will not come at least for another 2 hours but hokage monument? Really?

"and where should we go then? And go to hokage monument? You probably gonna end up pranking someone later" i said matter factly.

"hehehe... you know me so well" naruto said with that shit eating grin.

I just sighed, well its naruto alright. But his right in one thing, top early to go home now. Might as well find a suitable training ground for me to to train alone, well maybe not alone if timing is right i probably gonna train naruto too.

Well i probably gonna make him the deadlast, but at least i gonna make sure his taijutsu is not that terrible like in canon. But for now i gonna train alone, make myself better then i help him.

"well if that is you wanna do, well i gonna walk aroud the village. I still need to remember some of the road" i said.

Technically not a lie, since me myself still need to remember some of the road here. Konoha is huge you know.

"oh.. well see ya later ryu!" naruto said and then dash away to... well wherever he wants too... i guess.

And i looks around, most of the student already going home. And i spotted hinata is goes out too. Probably stalking naruto... again...

The rest of rookie 9 is also going home, and ino again latched my arm.

"ryu-kun do you want to go home~" ino chirped.

I sighed "i'm going to find somewhere to train"

Might as well be honest here.

"oooh... may i see you train?"

Well... the more the merrier i think...

"well.. let's go.."

She squaled and drag me out of the class.

What did i get myself into?

* * *

 **A/N : BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER, AND AGAIN SHORTER THAN I WANTED TO BE. BUT I WRITE THIS IN A HURRY, WELL SLIGHTLY IN A HURRY. WILL HAVE TO GO OUT OF TOWN FOR 2 WEEKS. AND NEXT CHAPTER PROBABLY HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL I AM BACK. OR AT LEAST UNTIL I HAVE GOOD INTERNET CONNECTION. AND I NEED A LITTLE BIT OF HELP HERE, I NEED THE NAME OF ALL THE JUTSU YOU CAN THINK OF, AND PLEASE IN JAPANESE NAME NOT IN ENGLISH, AND ALSO THE DESCRIPTION OF THE JUTSU. SOME OC JUTSU IS ALSO WELCOME. YOU CAN JUST PM ME OR JUST WRITE IT ON THE REVIEW, I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL THE HELP. AND HEY ITS ALMOST 200 FOLLOWERS, THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY AND SEE YOU UNTIL I AM COMING BACK, JA NE!**


	8. Chapter 8

****DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND EVERY OTHER ANIME THAT WILL MENTION HERE****

 **CHAP. 8 : CHECKING SKILL AND TRAINING START  
**

* * *

Where am i? What am i doing?

Oh yeah i am currently being dragged by a blond woman name ino yamanaka to a nearby training ground, and dear god now i know why sasuke avoiding fangirls.

She talk too much to my own liking and she never let go of my arm, i already feel numb from all the dragging and my ears was hurting from all the talking. But at least she was not as bad as the shrieking banshee named sakura haruno, and i am grateful for that.

"hey hey ryu-kun which training ground you want to go hm? Hm?"

Oh gosh that would be the 20th time she asked that question... haaa... and need to said the same answer.

"*sigh* i already said ino, i want it to be secluded from all distraction and can train alone without worrying anyone disturbed me" i said tiredly.

And then she dragged me again to who knows where at this point, i just have to remember the way and make sure i didn't forget it so i wouldn't get lost.

Few minutes later finally we enter in a training ground 47 i believe? It's pretty close to training ground 44 a.k.a forest of death, and i like it so far. Pretty far from the nearest house, probably because it pretty damn close to forest of death so no one want risk it other than probably ANBU? I don't know but this is gonna do for now.

If only i can enter the forest of death that would be perfect because no one allowed to enter that place other than ANBU who regularly train there or you have special permission from the hokage himself. Well considering the creatures that crawling around there are dangerous and life threatening, you either have a balls of titanium or an idiot to go there... well except anko.

And me who just an academy student or matter of fact just enter academy today, definetly not allowed to go there. And in all honesty i kinda scared to go there too, i am not strong enough to go there as of now. In the future? Probably, depending on the situation and i have to deal with anko too. Forest of death practically her home already and combining her insane attitude? Lets just say its not good for my sanity, no matter how hard gamer's mind will make myself somewhat sane.

Anyway as i enter with ino to the training ground, like i thought before its pretty much the ideal training like i want to be and should i start trained myself now? Oh well i need to start slow first i guess, because i have no skill to trained as of now other than the basic academy jutsu. And also there's also ino here and i couldn't just show her the sharingan because that would attract unnecessary attention, and ino will start telling everyone about my skill knowing her loose mouth.

And that's not good, i already attract danzo and i don't wanna attract anymore people especially orochimaru... hold on a sec...?

Orochimaru wants to invade konoha because he wants sasuke and taking over konoha it's just a bonus for him, what if i draw that attention to myself? Yeah he still will invade konoha but sasuke would out of the question because there is me who practically much much better than sasuke himself.

Because not only i have the sharingan but also i have ki, the only one that possessed it in the entire elemental nation. Hey that would be better rather than him goes nuke-nin in the future, but i still need to deal with his avenger attitude though.

but that will be the problem in the future, because i don't want to revealed that i have the sharingan or mangekyou sharingan to be exact.

I think i wouldn't start training today, because the situation is not ideal for me. And it's start to get dark too, thanks to ino and also the location of the training ground is pretty far.

"alright ino, let's just go home for now. Its getting dark" i said.

"eeh... now that i think about it's pretty late and my dad will not like it if i came home at night"

Yep.. i don't want to deal with angry inoichi "come on, i take you home"

She squealed and he dragged me... again... out of the training ground.

Well at least i found the suitable training ground for training so all the squealing and dragging is worth it, now i just need to take her home and finally can check all the skill i need to buy in the future and rest for tomorrow.

 _(after enduring a long walk with lots of squealing, dragging and scolding from inoichi later)_

Oh how i miss my small and comfortable apartment room, goddamn ino sure talks a lot. And scolding from inoichi doesn't make any better either, but it was kinda my fault because i sure take my time walk her home and end up arriving at night.

But enough of that for now, i need to check the skill i need to buy and planning my training schedule. So i take my phone from my inventory and check the skill shop, first i need to check hachimon tonkou (the eight inner gate) and see what it does say.

 **HACHIMON TONKOU (THE EIGHT INNER GATE)**

This skill allowed user to open the chakra limiter inside their body, with 8 different level of gate you can open. The higher the level, the stronger the user could go.

 **Kaimon (the gate of opening) 10 mp per minute use = STR, DEX and LUK +5**

 **Kyumon (the gate of healing) 20 mp per minute use = STR, DEX and LUK +10**

 **Seimon (the gate of life) 30 mp per minute use = STR, DEX and LUK +15**

 **Shomon (the gate of pain) 45 mp per minute use = STR, DEX and LUK +25**

 **Tomon (the gate of limit) 60 mp per minute use = STR, DEX and LUK +40**

 **Keimon (the gate of view) 85 mp per minute use = STR, DEX and LUK +60**

 **Kyomon (the gate of wonder) 100 mp per minute use = STR, DEX and LUK +85**

 **Shimon (the gate of death) 150 mp + 100 HP per minute use = STR, DEX and LUK +150**

 **Must have 50 STR and 50 DEX to learn this skill (cannot learn)**

 **Must learn goken (strong fist) style**

 **Price = 100.000 ryo**

Well not that much description but i think i know what this is all about, and thank god it's not as bad i thought it would be. Well i need to train hard for that stats requirement, i am no where close for that now. And also i need a lot money for that and i forgot to find one because its already late and thanks to ino dragging me around.

All in all i just need to be careful when i opened the last gate, i just make a mental not to open it unless its the last resort. But i need to learn goken first and thank god i know guy, but how do i confince him to let me become his apprentice? I sure as hell doesn't want to wear that that god forsaken green spandex, or to learn their ideality named 'flames of youth'.

Nope... nope... not gonna happen... i'd rather learn it myself or try someone who knows goken other than guy, i bet kakashi knows. So... let's just say learning from guy is the last thing i wanna do right now, no matter how great that man is.

And i think i need to check kaioken too?

Well might as well while i'm at it.. let's see here... okay found it..

 **Kaio-ken**

This move to open the ki limiter to extreme level, need extreme endurance and strenght.

 **Kaio-ken x1 35 mp per minute used = STR, DEX and LUK +10**

 **Kaio-ken x5 75 mp per minute used = STR, DEX and LUK +50**

 **Kaio-ken x10 100 mp per minute used = STR, DEX and LUK +100**

 **Kaio-ken x15 150 mp per minute used = STR, DEX and LUK +150**

 **Kaio-ken x20 200 mp per minute used = STR, DEX and LUK +200**

 **Must have 100 STR and 100 DEX to learn this skill (cannot learn)**

 **Cost = 350.000 ryo**

not only kaio-ken is stronger and without drawback, but goddamn that requirement though. I think i couldn't used this technique at least until i graduate from the academy, well i could do it if i just training 24/7 i probably do that in a year or two. But i don't think i have the time for that, well good news at least i could use the hachimon.

But never hurt to try to work my ass off and probably set it as my goal until the end of the academy, i just hope there's another quest but i think the quest only come for important event. And i believe there's no important event going on at least until next year, when the uchiha massacre event will most likely happened.

I still contemplating that should i not stop it or not, because so many things could change if i indeed stop it or at least probably safe some of the people inside the compound. Maybe sasuke mom? Who's her name again? I think her name is mikoto.

Probably if his mom survive she could at least make sasuke mentality in check, he might still brooding and become emo. But not power hungry prick, but then again too much of the risk of the butterfly effect.

Just me alone could change many things happened, and safe one person could open so many possibilities. Orochimaru still probably gonna target sasuke well unless i interfere at some short because i am in all is much better than him, oh well...

Or i just kill sasuke and i fill the roll of that guy... well beside the emo and power hungry attitude of his i am basically the perfect candidate for that.

I have the sharingan, and i am already paint a big target for orochimaru already by default. But then i need to face itachi, what if he knows that i'm the one who kill his little brother? Assuming i indeed kill sasuke?

My best guest is he will be more than happy to put me in tsukuyomi and torture me for eternity, than do it again if i survive. Talk about a brocon issue.

Anyway i don't know what is the best course, i think killing sasuke is my last choice. And probably it is the easiest choice. Think how many bullshit could be avoided? The most obvious naruto will not suffer a chidori through his chest, and sakura will not become a fangirl. Or worst she stop becoming a shinobi once the news of the sasuke death spread out.

I just hope the former will happened, because sakura no matter how useless she is in her earlier genin year. Will still play major part at some event, and probably with sasuke's death that would be her wake up call.

And worst come to worst... she will become my fangirl... brr... just think about it make me scared shitless. At least i have ino as my meat shield... i am such cruel person.

I probably have to check some more skill, but my eyes seems like not like it at all. Well it's getting late and i need to wake up early for academy, well not that early but still.

I think it's time for go to bed and start my training tomorrow, there's a lot of stats that i need to catch up.

 _(time skip until the end of the academy)_

 **AFTER LISTENING THE BORING LESSON, YOUR YOUR INT AND WIS ARE INCREASE BY +1**

oh thank god for that, at least i got something after listening this history lesson. Iruka and mizuki just practically story telling about the first shinobi war, and in all honesty i am a bit interested. Because i was... um... let's just say i kinda forgot so many thinks about it. don't blame me because i always focus on the fourth shinobi world rather than the previous one.

Ugh... i probably need to check in on the internet to refresh my memory about this world, but at least i got the reward of the free stat points.

Today practically just like yesterday, naruto almost come late again. And thank god he reached the class just about when mizuki and iruki is about to enter the class, and ino practically latched to my arm through out the day. But she tells me that she is not on diet anymore, wether she lied or not is up to debate. But i hope she didn't lied, but let just see in a few months. Because i don't think i would see any different in just a few days.

Anyway like i said nothing much different other than talking with other rookie 9, just like kiba and hinata. Kiba was just like i thought he would be, wild brash and a little bit of arrogancies? Not as bad as sasuke i think, but probably need some ass beating to make him know who is the REAL alpha hear.

Then there's hinata, who practically come to me to talk and ask, and you don't have to guess what she wants to talk and ask about. It's all about naruto, from naruto's hobby and what he doesn't like. And goddamn the stuttering mess, but once it is all about naruto it getting worse. But thanks heaven that naruto at least talk to her every once in a while, she still faint when naruto get close to her. And naruto's dense nature is not helping, i really need to find a way to find the crack of denseness of his.

Denseness... it's that even english? I don't know and i don't care either way...

Anyway finally the class ended, talk to naruto a bit. I could see sasuke glance towards me every once in a while, like he wants to talk to me. I kinda hope just because i come here and one of the things that change because i am here is sasuke become gay and i'm his favorite target now, i swear to god if that happened i will go ballistic.

Carry on, i talk to naruto a bit and fortunately i slick enough to not get notice by ino and get the hell out from the class and by extend the academy. And i ran toward training ground 47 to start my training, i need to work that stats baby.

And i have also check few skills i wants to buy as well like chidori or raikiri (lightning cutter), but what i really want is one of madara signature jutsu. Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku (Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation).

But it is pretty expensive, 100.000 ryo is out of my reach. I don't think i could afford it until i became genin and do mission regularly. I could afford it if i saved up now, but i think i could be patient for that, i want to learn hachimon tonkou first. I just hope i could afford it before the chunin exam, and finally show the world my existence... i kinda sounds like gaara there before the beating from naruto.

While i think about that i arrive at the training ground 47, and there is no one here just like i expected. But i bet ino will come here when she realize i wasn't around, but i don't want to think about it and start training.

But in all honesty i don't think i am alone here, because i felt someone is watching start from when i'm out of the academy. It could be konoha ANBU or ROOT ANBU, i hope is the former because the latter is not someone i could handle right now. Could probably both but i still uncomfortable when someone practically stalking everywhere you go, i need to stop thinking about it and start training.

I'm planning to training my physical body first i think, because i don't have any offensive or defensive jutsu in my arsenal as of now. The main reason because i couldn't afford any jutsu above D rank, i could buy shunshin (body flicker) but it cost half of my allowance for this month. So i until i have at least a job to not always rely on my allowance by the hokage, i don't think i will buy any jutsu anytime soon.

So... i take off my coat and now i just wear my white tank top, i start by running laps across the traing ground. Just for the warm up before the main dish of the training routine i come up this morning.

After i run for 10 laps across the training ground, which is surprising me because if this is my previous me. I don't think i could finish more than 3 laps, this training ground is pretty big if i must say. Probably the size of soccer field more or less, and i need to thanks this gamer ability for that.

After i catch my breath i start the main training, i start with 50 push up then followed by 100 sit up. I planned to somewhat light training by shinobi standard i guess, i don't want to go heavy right of the bat because i need to see the limit of this body.

If i think it is too easy i would increase the intensity bit by bit until i know what's the limit, for now i start of light. So i do my push up first, and pretty easy to finish i should say. And i continue with the sit up who also pretty easy to finish up with little to no sweat, i made a mental note to increase the training load for tomorrow. Because what the training i come up is too light for my taste, i wouldn't training like guy or lee standard. That is inhuman even if i have this gamer ability, and i don't want to get full blast of their flames of youth.

 **AFTER SOME LIGHT TRAINING YOUT STR AND DEX IS INCREASE BY +1**

Oh yeaaah that's what i'm talking about baby, i know this training will at least increase my stats by one. But i notice by the notification that the training that i do is just one, and it is considered as light training too. So i really need to increase my training routine by a bunch, definitely not as crazy as guy and lee do but i will up my training by a lot.

And actually while i am still at it i might do something about my ninja skill, says like chakra enhanced jump. I could probably learned it without buying the skill shop... huh... now i think about it, if it is i could do it i probably can do it with other skills too.

Well first i need to try so i search for a tree branch, i need to find a tree that high enough to jump and not too high if i do some mistake and fall to the ground. So i find a nice tree to my liking and prepare myself to jump, thank god i know some principle of this technique so i know how the theory works.

After concentrating my chakra onto my feet i jump, and whoooooo...

I jump way higher that i thought it would be but thank god i could land on the higher branch of the tree that i jump and manage to balance myself i didn't fall.

 **YOU LEARNED NEW SKILL**

 **CHAKRA ENHANCED JUMP**

This ability allowed you to jump higher than any normal human could do.

 **The mp cost is depending how high you want to jump.**

Yes yes yes and yes, i knew this is gonna work. That mean i could go to library and try to learn as many skill i could manage to find, well if could sneak in inside the hokage personal library i could probably learn more destructive to jutsu. I doubt the public library will have any jutsu more than C rank, but sneaking inside the hokage library is too much of a risk. Only naruto who stupid enough to do that, and i still cannot believe he steal the forbidden scroll of seal just by using oiroke no jutsu (sexy jutsu). Who would have thought the hokage is a closet pervert too, but hey who am i to judge.

Anyway i think i should go home by now because it is getting dark and i am surprise that ino doesn't come to find me, but hey i get what i want today and i now know other way to get a new skills without buying it from the skill shop.

But i think i gonna check my status now so i muttered "status"

 **Name : Ryu Bushijima**

 **Clan : Bushijima**

 **Class :** **Academy Student**

 **Level : 2**

 **HP : 5** **1** **00/5** **1** **00**

 **CP/KI : 15** **1** **00/15** **1** **00 (regenerate 50 CP per minute)**

 **STR :** **10**

 **DEX : 1** **1**

 **INT : 1** **5**

 **WIS : 1** **2**

 **LUK : 5**

 **SKILL POINT :** **5**

 **Skill :**

 **GAMER MIND (MAX) :**

Making User to calm and thing logically through, immunity to psychological effect.

 **GAMER BODY (MAX):**

Making the body of the user to live the real world like a game

 **ACTING (LEVEL 5) :**

And the best actor of the academy awards goes to... you! This ability makes the people around you believe with whatever you do even though it's a lie or in this case just an act.

 **25% chance people will know you're lying**

 **SHARINGAN & MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN ( CAN BE UPGRADED TO ETERNAL SHARINGAN THEN RINNE-SHARINGAN VIA SHOP )**

Thanks to your ancestor, madara fucking uchiha he gives one of great doujutsu in the world. And also because of your 'HISTORY' to see your parents death, you unlock the next level of sharingan. Can copy almost every technique available except kekkei gekkai, repel genjutsu, and predict future.

 **Cost 50 CP per minute for sharingan**

 **Cost 80 CP per minute for mangekyou sharingan**

 **KAWARIMI NO JUTSU :**

This ability grant you skill to substitute yourself to nearby object, useful to avoid any attack. Need to know what kind of object you want to substitute with and where.

 **Consume 10 mp per usage**

 **HENGE NO JUTSU :**

This ability grant you skill to transform to anything you like, the accuracy of the transformation is depending on the your imagination.

 **Consume 10 mp per usage**

 **BUNSHIN NO JUTSU :**

This ability grant you skill to make a clone of yourself but only a shadow, not a solid one

 **Consume 5 mp per bunshin**

 **CHAKRA ENHANCED JUMP**

This ability allowed you to jump higher than any normal human could do.

 **The mp cost is depending how high you want to jump.**

Hmmm... so if i increase my int by 1, my capacity is increase by 100 if i increase my str by 1 my health capacity increase by enough, so i think that's all i have to see now and i really need to find a job.

Well i think i'm start to find a job tomorrow or probably on the weekend because i need rest and probably hang around naruto, no matter how hard i want to be stronger i still have to maintain my friendship with naruto.

So for now and get some rest.

* * *

 **A/N : SO I AM BACK FASTER THAT I THOUGHT AND FINALLY I CAN FINISH THIS CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER. I READ SOME OF THE REVIEW AND APPRECIATE YOUR CRITIQUE REGARDING THIS STORY, I KNOW IT'S NOT PERFECT STORY. BUT HOPE YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND THAT THIS IS PRACTICALLY MY FIRST STORY AND I DON'T HAVE MUCH EXPERIENCE ABOUT WRITING STORY. BUT I PROMISE I WILL GETTING BETTER IN THE FUTURE. ALSO I HAVE TO REMIND YOU GUYS THAT I PROBABLY WILL NOT UPDATE NEW CHAPTER AT LEAST A WEEK AFTER NEW YEARS EVE. YOU KNOW I NEED SOME VACATION TIME AND RELAX, ALSO FIND NEW INSPIRATION BY WATCHING ANIME AND READING SOME OTHER AUTHORS WORK. SO I HOPE YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND THAT, ALSO THANK YOU FOR 200+ FOLLOWERS. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THE STORY. I THINK THAT'S ALL FOR NOW, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE. SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, JA NE!**


	9. Chapter 9

****DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND EVERY OTHER ANIME THAT WILL MENTION HERE****

 **CHAP.9 : UCHIHA MASSACRE  
**

 _(1 year after the arrival)_

 _(ryu's apartment)_

Borrrrreeeedddd... it is Sunday now i am resting and i don't know what to do...

Ugh... it is been a year since i come here and in all honesty nothing much change in konoha, well not in my opinion at least. In all honesty many things change, let start from the most obvious one first.

Well hinata not longer stuttering in front of naruto, well not much at least. And she never faints again as long naruto didn't touch him or say something wrong, well it was not really much progress and they have plenty of time. And finally naruto have someone he loves too, not one sided like sakura.

And next we got ino, she change the most in all honesty. She is no longer as skinny as before because of the diet, she still slim don't get me wrong. But now there is muscle in there, not all bone like before. And also her attitude also change, well she still asking me for date every once in a while. But not as often as before. Now she is more serious about being a ninja and do her traiing seriously much to her father delight. And inoichi thanked me for my part to make ino became serious about being a kunoichi not some fangirl.

Speaking of fangirl sakura... sigh... sakura is a lost cause... all she thinks about is sasuke.. sasuke.. more sasuke... and sasuke... she never seriously train herself and and all of that good about her is she is smart. But being smart is not gonna help you in this world unless you're shikamaru. But even shikamaru lazy as he is still train himself... well force to train by his mother... and sakura even with ino tell her to train never budge.

Well at that point i just given up on her and let see how it goes because as of now i don't know what will makes her change unless sasuke told her so.

Damn it to hell, well i gonna check my current progress so far and thought 'status'.

 **Name : Ryu Bushijima**

 **Clan : Bushijima**

 **Class :** **Academy Student**

 **Level : 2**

 **HP :** **11.900** **/** **11.900**

 **CP/KI :** **22.600** **/** **22.600** **(regenerate 50** **0** **CP per minute)**

 **STR :** **68 (+10)**

 **DEX :** **83 (+10)**

 **INT :** **90**

 **WIS :** **85**

 **LUK :** **15**

 **SKILL POINT :** **5**

 **Skill :**

 **GAMER MIND (MAX) :**

Making User to calm and thing logically through, immunity to psychological effect.

 **GAMER BODY (MAX):**

Making the body of the user to live the real world like a game

 **ACTING (LEVEL 5) :**

And the best actor of the academy awards goes to... you! This ability makes the people around you believe with whatever you do even though it's a lie or in this case just an act.

 **25% chance people will know you're lying**

 **SHARINGAN & MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN ( CAN BE UPGRADED TO ETERNAL SHARINGAN THEN RINNE-SHARINGAN VIA SHOP )**

Thanks to your ancestor, madara fucking uchiha he gives one of great doujutsu in the world. And also because of your 'HISTORY' to see your parents death, you unlock the next level of sharingan. Can copy almost every technique available except kekkei gekkai, repel genjutsu, and predict future.

 **Cost 50 CP per minute for sharingan**

 **Cost 80 CP per minute for mangekyou sharingan**

 **KAWARIMI NO JUTSU :**

This ability grant you skill to substitute yourself to nearby object, useful to avoid any attack. Need to know what kind of object you want to substitute with and where.

 **Consume 10 mp per usage**

 **HENGE NO JUTSU :**

This ability grant you skill to transform to anything you like, the accuracy of the transformation is depending on the your imagination.

 **Consume 10 mp per usage**

 **BUNSHIN NO JUTSU :**

This ability grant you skill to make a clone of yourself but only a shadow, not a solid one

 **Consume 5 mp per bunshin**

 **CHAKRA ENHANCED JUMP**

This ability allowed you to jump higher than any normal human could do.

 **The mp cost is depending how high you want to jump.**

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu :**

This offensive jutsu allowed you too spit a giant fire ball to your enemy.

 **Consume 100 mp per usage**

 **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu** **:**

This offensive jutsu allowed you to spit multiple small fire balls to your enemy :

 **Consume 100 mp per usage**

 **Goken :**

A taijutsu style that relied on strength and speed, allowed user to use technique like Konoha Senpū (Leaf Hurricane), dynamic entry, etc.

 **Bonus 10 STR and 10 DEX permanently**

 **WALL, WATER AND TREE WALKING :**

Allowed you to walk on wall, water, and tree without worrying to fall or drowned.

 **5 mp per minutes usage**

Well i really am feeling happy about this because i train my ass of borderline insanity, at first i start slow you know the drill. Now i am basically as crazy as lee and gai ( **A/N : CHANGE IT FROM 'GUY' TO 'GAI', JUST MY PERSONAL TASTE)** And even naruto think i need to slow down a bit, well after few months i asked naruto to also train with me adn fixed whatever the academy botched towards naruto. And the result is i might say is really good.

Oh and also i train with ino every once in a while but she stop once she saw doing push up with a boulder on top of me. And beg me to stop doing that kind of training, well i said i couldn't that because of 'special circumstance' in my body beg me to train in harsh condition. And she just given up and tell me to stop before i hurt myself. Well the result is not dissapointing though because i really need the stats and now i have the requirement to learn hachimon tonkou. Not mentioning now i can walk on the tree, wall and water too.

Well i learn goken thanks to a scroll in a library about taijutsu, and i was honestly surprise to find it in public library. And i don't have to meet gai to teach me that, i was sooooo grateful for that.

While in the library i also learn a few fire jutsu like Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu) and Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu). And it is only C-rank jutsu so i could find it in public library, i probably need to find some lightning jutsu but i think as of now i am satisfied with the current arsenal i have now.

Also i raise my INT and WIS by listening iruka and mizuki bored lesson and playing shogi with shikamaru, well also reading some history book from library. And how i raise my LUK? Well i'm gambling... literally gambling, but i never do that often and actually that is why my LUK is my lowest stat. I want to raise it with my 5 skill point but i decide against it because in all honesty LUK is the least of of my worried.

because now there is something that bug me from last week, some event will occured this time of the year and my guts telling me it will happened soon.

The uchiha massacre.

It will happened sooner this week i really believe so, and i am still lost what kind of decision i should make. And it drives me crazy as hell because i don't know what to do now, at one point i want to save at least some them and at other side i want to kill all of them too.

I meet the uchiha's a few months ago since i revealed i have the sharingan and they offered me to join their clan, but i decide to refuse and said i want to rebuild my clan again. And i literally dig my own grave there. Because after the meeting i just realize about what i just said, i literally volunteer to be put in CRA (Clan Restoration Act) program unintentionally. And when i check about the CRA in library i need to have at least 3 wifes and maximum 10 wifes, i really hate myself since that day.

I never think about having a harem here... yes yes... i am a bit hypocrite here i love anime with harem genre. But watching and i literally having an harem myself was totally different experience. Thank god i can still choose who am i put into harem until i was 18. And i couldn't believe what i saw because i can legally married when i reach 16.

Now i could really say this world is already fucked up far before i come here, and back to the topic as of now. I really need to plan what should i do before the massacre happened.

But i really need to say, all of uchiha is stuck up person by birth, well probably beside sasuke's and itachi's mom. Mikoto Uchiha.

She was at least have some kindness but still maintained an aura of 'if you mess with me it will be hell to pay' aura, and goddamn she's freaking gorgeous. I think she's still in his mid 20s because i heard she married early with fugaku aka the father of sasuke and itachi, and i still have no idea why the hell mikoto wants to marry fugaku in the first place. But hey it is not my problem.

Oh well and then i check my money and i currently have 67.500 ryo thanks to my part time job at ichiraku recommendation from naruto. Well the payment is not that much but hey it is a part time job and i only goes to work on weekend.

And i think i could buy the hachimon tonkou at the end of this year or probably at the earlier of the next year.

My academy day is nice i am currently a candidate for rookie of the year, and sasuke pride really hurting because of that. And i was holding back... a LOT. Ino, hinata, and sakura is on the way for kunoichi of the year. Ino because she take his training seriously, hinata because she start getting out from her shyness thanks to naruto support, and sakura thanks to her brain.

My relationsip with other rookie 9 and others is good, i could say now i am the surrogate grandson of the hokage now alongside naruto, and i start to calling him saru-jiji much to his delight. hinata.. well let just say i think of her as my younger sister because me and naruto are practically brother in all but blood. A good friend with shikamaru and chouji thanks to shogi and some chips, with ino... well i think i will date her after we become genin and i need to talk to her about the CRA in the future too, and shino is okay i think.

And also i hurt kiba pride too and show him who the true ALPHA of this class, much to his mother and sister amusement. At first he doesn't want to admit it but after a losing streak from me and naruto (thanks to me because i trained his taijutsu) after that, now he is the dobe of the class, not naruto.

Speaking about naruto, don't get me wrong he is still deadlast along side kiba. But his taijutsu is one of the best beside me and sasuke. He even win a few times from sasuke, and it really hurt sasuke pride. And i can see his attitude grow colder since then, i could see some future sasuke now and it was worrisome.

Sigh... i couldn't do much now, i check my clock and it is about time for my work in ichiraku start, i hope i could find the answer about uchiha massacre tomorrow because the time is not my friend now.

 _(tomorrow after academy and training)_

After finishing my training, i am currently walking towards my home and i am still doesn't have any answer about this uchiha massacre. Well until this happened.

 **QUEST ALERT!**

 **UCHIHA MASSACRE! (THIS QUEST IS MANDATORY)**

Tonight the uchiha massacre will happened, and you have to do something about it. or not. All action below will determine some event in the future for the rest of your journey in this world.

 **Save Mikoto ONLY and Kill Sasuke : Some event will change in the future, a romance with mikoto, 5 free skill point.**

 **Save Sasuke ONLY : Almost no change event in the future, 10 free skill point.**

 **Save Sasuke and Mikoto : Almost no change event in the future, 15 free skill point.**

 **Do Nothing : Event will stay as it is except you do something drastic.**

Well there goes the the alert, and what the fuck? A romance with sasuke's mom? Don't get me wrong she's beautiful and sexy as hell but what? She's almost 10 years older than current me now, and mentally she is still 5 years older than me at least.

And i have to kill sasuke too, that is tough decision man. I never killed an adult and now i have to kill a kid? Even though said kid will be major pain in the ass in the future but still, this is some tough decision to make and to make it worse it will happened tonight.

How in the world i should prepare myself when the event will happened in 3 hours start from now, oh joy the dilemma.

I walked towards my apartment with major headache now, how in the world i save mikoto? Confronting itachi? Hell no, i am confident to say i am at least kage level stats wise. But skill wise? I only have 2 offensive jutsu and my mangekyou sharingan, yeah i could break his tsukuyomi because i have uchiha blood. And he could do it too, amaterasu and susanoo also out of the question because he could do it too.

Kenjutsu? Hell no. He was ANBU for fucksake, and all i could do is dodge. I probably could outmatched his stamina but i don't wanna risk it. my own policy is better safe than sorry, so i really need to have better plan for that.

Ah fuck it let just wait and see how it goes because i really need to start to prepare, i will make my decision when the event started.

 _(3 hours later uchiha compound)_

I am currently on top of the tree outside of the uchiha compound, and waiting all the event will play out. Thanks to my coat almost no one could see well except if you have the byakugan, damn eyes could literally see everything.

But enough for now because the massacre could start anytime now, i really hope itachi is not a sensor because if he is i am screwed six way to Sunday.

And now let's just wait... and wait...

After 15 minutes of waiting finally get out from the compound and i see someone too with a hood wearing a very familiar orange mask tobi... or should i say.. obito... Fuck... that means they're already finish killing everybody. I just hope i am not too late if i ends up saving mikoto.

I wait a little bit until i am sure they left and then i enter the compound, and fuck me sideway it reeks of blood inside the compound and what disturb me i don't feel anything about it. i think the gamer's mind really force me to stay calm in this kind of situation, even with the sight of dead corpses everywhere as i walk around the compound. I think itachi killed them in their sleep, shit...

I walk around some more and finally i found sasuke and unconscious in front of a room and when i walk inside the room there's his parents were. I check sasuke first and see he is unconscious only thanks to sasuke tsukuyomi him. And then i check mikoto because fugaku... let's just his condition is one of the worst.

And check mikoto wrist and see if she's still alive... and thank god and all the saint availabe she's still alive, but now i have a dilemma. Should i save them both or kill one of them? i need to choose fast because i see mikoto is losing blood fast and she will die from bloodlost if didn't bring her to the hospital as soon as possible. And...

Sigh... i am sorry sasuke... but having your mom as a wife... or one of my wife is much better than having you go rogue and being major villain in the future... i just hope itachi doesn't know this because he will hunt my ass wether he loyal to the village or not.

So not wasting anytime and took my kunai and walk towards sasuke... my heart is racing so fast because this will be my first kill in this world, but gamer's mind negate any feeling and in calm manner i slit sasuke throat and watching him die painlessly.

And... i feel... nothing... that's it... i just kill a kid and i don't have any feeling about it... i really start questioning my humanity... did i just becoming a monster?

I snapped from my stupor and walks towards mikoto, and i lift her bridal style. I struggle to hold her because of my small frame but i manage. And now i runs towards the hospital as fast as i could get.

On the way i realize my tears just drop... i don't know why... it just drop... i guess i still have some humanity but gamer's mind makes me always stay calm, my hear is ache. How the heck should i explain this to saru-jiji? I think i will just play it out on the spot right now i need to get mikoto to the hospital.

I put my act and when i arrive at the hospital with bloody mikoto some of the hospital staff run for me and i could only say two words while sobbing.

"h-help... me..."

 _(time skip, hokage tower)_

Sarutobi hiruzen, known as the god of shinobi and the third hokage of konohagakure is having a really major headache now. How he wish have a successor right now and enjoying his retirement with his family.

But no he have to deal with major problem right now concerning one of the major clan inside his own village he rule. Right now he is watching one of his best shinobi murdering his entire clan, leaving only one person alive. That one person almost died too if not for the action of one of his surrogate grandson, who currently inside his office crying silently.

He silently curse himself to do such action, ordering itachi to killed his entire clan and promising to take care his brother sasuke. But no he can't keep his promise because his brother end up dead too and only his mother, mikoto uchiha who currently in deep coma thanks to the gruesome cut on her back. And thanks for the quick action of ryu than probably there is nothing left of uchiha clan other than itachi himself.

But now his surrogate grandson currently in deep trauma, probably remembering his own clan massacre before he come to konoha. Now he sees another clan massacre and all the memories about his clan that already buried inside his mind resurface again, thanks to this. And he ends up saving one them too, the only good thing what happened tonight.

But now he sadly only watch him curl up on his office couch and cried silently too sleep, at first he wants inoichi to check his mind but decide not too. And judging from his story and his condition he could see he is telling the truth.

 _(small flashback)_

The hokage currently sitting beside his surrogate grandson cried silently in his shoulder after he heard what happened, he ordered ANBU to check the uchiha compound to see the condition over there also ordering the best doctor in konoha currently to save mikoto uchiha. The person who his surrogate grandson save.

But now he need to hear the full stories from him, it hurts his heart but he need to do this.

After he feels ryu calm a bit he asked softly "so ryu ready to tell me what happened?"

"i... i just walk... around.. to clear my mind.. i'm having a nightmare again..."

The hokage sighed, ryu already tell him about this before. Last year just few weeks after the start of the academy he find ryu walking around in the middle of the night, when the ANBU found him walking around. When the said ANBU report it to him he summoned him as soon as possible and asked ryu what is he doing he said he having a nightmare of his clan massacre (when in reality he just goes training because he cannot sleep, not that the hokage need to know) and he couldn't sleep afraid something would happened.

After that coversation, every few weeks some ANBU will report again that ryu walking around in the middle of the night and when he asked it always the same answers.

Not that he blame the kid, he see something so horrible at really young age and now what he experience will haunted him forever.

"and.. i walk towards the hokage monument... probably when i see the scenery could ease my mind" ryu continue snapping the hokage from his thought.

The old man also can testify that, because when he having a nighthmare he sometime will found ryu sleeping on top of hokage monument, on top of his own face statue to be exact. And sometimes training ground 47 when the ANBU report he always train in there with naruto and inoichi's daughter ino yamanaka.

And in he also knew that to go to hokage tower you need to pass uchiha compound, and he himself can testify that. Ryu never jump from roof to roof whenever he has a nightmare.

"and when.. i i will pass the uchiha compound i smell blood.. i don't think anything about it and tell myself probably nothing but the smell is getting stronger when i am about to pass the gate of the uchiha compound" ryu said more clearer after getting more calm.

"and all my sense tell me something is wrong... i want to ignore it... but i couldn't... so i check it out..."

"i want to knock but... i don't know why but i end up slowly opening the front door.. i see no movement but the smell of blood is getting stronger... so i enter the compound slowly... i don't want to alert anyone.. and then... i see... blood.. everywhere... i want to scream.. but i hold it in... i am afraid someone who's doing it still in the are... i slowly check the surrounding... but.. all i see. Just body.. death body.." ryu said and choke a bit.

Th hokage squeeze his shoulder to calm him down while inside he is a bit proud that his surrogate grandson action, despite the situation still could think logically.

"when... i found.. mikoto-san.. i see sasuke already death along with his father... and mikoto-san is barely alive.. so... i...i.."

"it's ok ryu... mikoto is save now thanks to your action..." the hokage said to assure him everythings gonna be okay

 _(small flashback over)_

The hokage sighed remembering the conversation, ryu just to be having nightmare in the wrong time. And now is back to zero again, ryu will surely traumatize with this even. And nothing he could do about it, yeah sure he could ask inoichi to erase his memory about tonight but that is just running away. When somehow someway he knows the truth it will be a disaster and all the trust he build now will be gone.

He takes his pipe and put some tobacco before light it up will small fire jutsu, he inhale and than exhale the smoke from the pipe. So much happened in one night and one unlucky kid get caught it, said kid is his own surrogate grandson who just about getting cheerful again and than gone again because something he ordered to do it.

He really like the kid so much, the day when ryu call him 'saru-jiji' is probably one of the best day of his life beside naruto when the first time call him 'jiji'. The kid is smart too smart for his age, and strong if anything you could see from his academy performance so far.

He thanks all the kami that the kid didn't fall into darkness but now he is not so sure, yeah the kid getting better and now because his order he goes back to square one again. He just hope naruto could bring ryu back to normal again and probably asked inoichi's daughter too, ryu is too good to fall into the darkness of the world and he'll be damned if he isn't prevented that.

He is good influence towards other, especially naruto. He teach naruto to get better and trained together to get better. He is a brother for naruto, a family that naruto really need because he himself cannot always be there for naruto but ryu is.

In fact the both kids need each other, ryu need naruto cheerfull attitude and naruto need ryu guidance to make sure he goes the right way also prevented naruto for not doing something stupid. He still hope ryu could stop naruto doing pranking but konoha never dull with naruto pranking, the only downside is the paperwork because of it.

But for now he needs to fix what happened tonight, and thanks heaven ryu sleep now. The kid need some rest after what happened tonight, he will probably inform the academy that ryu will not coming for a few days. With all what happened tonight,he don't think he have the mentality to face anyone right now.

 _(next day)_

The news about the uchiha massacre spread like wild fire, in an instant pretty much all the vilager knows about the event. Most of them didn't believe that one of the strongest if not the strongest clan in the entire elemental nation, has just been destroyed in the single night by his own clan member leaving only one person alive. And said one person is currenty in deep coma, thanks for some random academy kid found her in sheer luck. (that was what everyone believes)

Now many people visit mikoto uchiha, the last loyal uchiha known to survive. They feels sorry for her and worried what would happened if she knows she just lost her entire family because her own son doing (they don't know the uchiha are planning a coup, not that it will be announce).

many gift and flower are seen inside the room where mikoto are currently in, her condition are stabilized now but she is still in coma. And the amount of bloodlost making her looks pale, but for now she is out of danger.

The story of the uchiha massacre also reach the konoha academy, many student doesn't believe what happened to one of the strongest clan in konoha.

The rookie 9 also affected, most doesn't believe that one of their is died just like that. But the most affected is sakura. Her and pretty much all of the sasuke fangirls just bawling, their crush are dead and now they are lost. Doesn't know what to do.

Good thing ino is there to calming down sakura, and surprisingly also hinata.

But all in all, konoha today just mourning for the lost of one of the strongest clan in konoha

 _(in hokage tower)_

i blink my eyes... where am i?

I looks around the area and recognize the room, i was in the hokage office. And all the memory what i have done last night rushing in into my brain... sigh... what have i done?

Many things cross in my mind, many question also there. Am i human? Am i monster? I just killed a kid and i don't feel bad about it. i... i don't know anymore.

"i see you are waking up"

I look to where the voice and i see saru-jiji there with a smile "hi... saru-jiji" i said weakly.

The hokage then proceed and sit beside me "how do you feel ryu?"

I look at him, i don't know what to say. "i don't know jiji... i feel like... i just... i don't know"

That is the most honest answer i said so far, i really don't know how to feel. Many thought cross my mind, i just confuse.

The hokage just sighed and looks like he already expected the answer.

"i already called the academy"

I look at him, why he called the academy?

"i inform them that you will not attend to the class for few days because you're sick, i think with all what happened last night. You need to rest your mind."

I never been reallly thankful towards the old man, i really need some break and sometimes alone. I need to know what happened to me, i need to sort it out.

"thanks... jiji... i need that... can you also tell naruto to... not bothered me... for few days... i... need sometimes alone" i said to the old man, i really need to be alone now. At least for a few days until i found the answer.

The hokage nodded "i could tell him later, but i hope when you ready and calm. You come to naruto yourself and talk to him again".

I nodded, yeah i expected that i should do that. No matter what i do this is for the better future i guess, i just hope what have i done last night. Will atleast change some of the future.

For the better...

Or the worse...

* * *

 **A/N : I AM BACK, SLIGHTLY LATE UPDATE AND SORRY ABOUT THAT, AND SASUKE'S FAN. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. ANYWAY THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY AND ALL THE SUPPORT YOU GIVE ME, I PROMISE TO GET BETTER AS THE STORIES GOES. BUT I HAVE SOME ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE. IT ALMOST THE START OF A NEW SEMESTER AND NOW I AM IN MY LAST YEAR SO I PROBABLY CHANGE THE UPDATE OF THIS STORY FROM 1-2 WEEKS TO 2 WEEKS TO A MONTH. BUT IF I HAVE THE STORY DONE MORE I WILL UPDATE IT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. I AM TERRIBLY SORRY BUT I NEED TO GRADUATE AND DONE WITH COLLEGE FOR GOOD. ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU FOR FOR READING IT AND LEAVES SOME REVIEW FOR. I SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. JA NE!**


	10. Chapter 10

****CREDIT FOR SEVENVIK! THANKS FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER!****

* * *

 ** **DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND EVERY OTHER ANIME THAT WILL MENTION HERE****

 **CHAP.10 : AFTERMATH, GRADUATION, AND MIZUKI**

 _(3 years after Uchiha massacre)_

Currently, I am on training ground 47, having just finished my training. I sat down under a tree while resting my body. I sighed and checked my stats.

* * *

 **Name: Ryu Bushijima**

 **Clan: Bushijima**

 **Class: Academy Student**

 **Level: 2**

 **HP: 19,300/19,300**

 **MP/CP/KI: 34,300/34,300 (regenerate 800 per minute)**

 **STR: 142 (+10)**

 **DEX: 168 (+10)**

 **INT: 207**

 **WIS: 200**

 **LUK: 50**

 **SKILL POINTs: 5**

* * *

 **Skills:**

* * *

GAMERS MIND (MAX):

Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Grants immunity to psychological status effect.

* * *

GAMERS BODY (MAX):

Makes the body of the user live though the real world like a game.

* * *

 **ACTING (MAX):**

And the best actor of the academy awards goes to... you! This ability makes the people around you believe with whatever you do even though it's a lie or in this case just an act.

 **0% chance people will know you're lying. Leonardo DiCaprio will personally give you an Oscar.**

* * *

 **SHARINGAN & MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN (CAN BE UPGRADED TO ETERNAL SHARINGAN THEN RINNE-SHARINGAN VIA SHOP)**

Thanks to your ancestor, Madara fucking Uchiha you have one of great dojutsu of the world. Due to your 'HISTORY' of having seen your parents death, you have unlocked the next level of Sharingan.

Can copy almost every technique available except kekkei genkai, repel genjutsu, and predict future.

 **Cost 50 CP per minute for Sharingan.**

Cost 80 CP per minute for Mangekyou Sharingan.

* * *

 **KAWARIMI NO JUTSU:**

This skill allows you to substitute yourself with a nearby object. Useful for avoiding attacks. Need to know what kind of object you want to substitute with and where.

 **Consume 10 CP per usage.**

* * *

 **HENGE NO JUTSU:**

This skill allows you to transform into anything you like, the accuracy of the transformation depends on your imagination.

 **Consume 10 CP per usage.**

* * *

 **BUNSHIN NO JUTSU:**

This skill allows you to make a clone of yourself but it is only an illusion, not a solid clone.

 **Consume 5 CP per Bunshin**

* * *

 **CHAKRA ENHANCED JUMP**

This skill allows you to jump higher than any normal human could.

 **The CP cost depends on how high you want to jump.**

* * *

 **KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU:**

This offensive jutsu allows you to spit a giant fireball at your enemy.

Consume 100 CP per usage.

* * *

 **KATON: HOSENKA NO JUTSU:**

This offensive jutsu allowed you to spit multiple small fireballs at your enemy :

 **Consume 100 CP per usage**

* * *

 **KATON: GOKA MEKKYAKU:**

Madara's Signature jutsu, make spit out a hot flamethrower that will cover almost 500 yards, really good to attack multiple enemies.

 **Consume 500 CP per usage**

* * *

 **SHURIKEN KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU:**

Ability to make a single shuriken to multiply

 **Consume 5 CP per shuriken clone**

* * *

 **SHUNSHIN NO JUTSU:**

Jutsu technique that allows user to move at really high speed and looks like teleporting to any place in 500 meters range

 **Consume 20 CP per usage**

* * *

 **WALL, WATER AND TREE WALKING:**

Allows you to walk on walls, water and trees without worrying about falling or drowning.

 **Consume 5 CP per minute**

* * *

 **GOKEN:**

A taijutsu style that relies on strength and speed, allow the user to use techniques like Konoha Senpū (Leaf Hurricane), dynamic entry, etc.

 **Bonus 10 STR and 10 DEX permanently**

* * *

 **HACHIMON TONKOU (THE EIGHT INNER GATES)**

This skill allows the user to open the chakra limiter inside their body, with 8 different levels of the gates you can possibly open. Higher the level, stronger the effects.

 **Kaimon (the gate of opening) Consume 10 CP per minute for STR, DEX, and LUK +5**

 **Kyumon (the gate of healing) Consume 20 CP per minute for STR, DEX and LUK +10**

 **Seimon (the gate of life) Consume 30 CP per minute for STR, DEX and LUK +15**

 **Shomon (the gate of pain) Consume 45 CP per minute for STR, DEX and LUK +25**

 **Tomon (the gate of limit) Consume 60 CP per minute for STR, DEX and LUK +40**

 **Keimon (the gate of view) Consume 85 CP per minute for STR, DEX and LUK +60**

 **Kyomon (the gate of wonder) Consume 100 CP per minute for STR, DEX and LUK +85**

 **Shimon (the gate of death) Consume 150 CP + 100 HP per minute for STR, DEX and LUK +150**

* * *

Yeah, I am happy with my current progress. I maxed out my acting skill with the rewards of my quest for the Uchiha massacre. Now I don't have to worry about people finding out that I am simply acting.

The event still somewhat haunts me, after all, I killed a kid that night and it really messed up my mind. Even if gamer's mind somewhat calms my mind I still feel horrible whenever I think about it.

Mikoto stayed in a coma for 2 weeks after the massacre and after waking up and learning what happened that night she almost went into a cardiac arrest. Well, who could blame her? She just lost her 2 sons in a single night. One going rogue while the other one was dead.

I couldn't bring myself to meet her as I was still drenched in guilt. I am the one who killed her son, and I myself had to visit Inoichi regularly for a whole year after the massacre which gave me a convenient excuse to stay away. However I still felt horrible but at least I am getting better little by little.

Also, my heritage was announced two months after the massacre, and now I am practically a royalty in the eyes of the villagers, much to my ire. But thanks to that no one dares to attack Naruto since everyone knows that I see Naruto as my brother. Now Naruto doesn't have to worry about people trying to attack him or being overpriced over anything he would buy because the villagers were afraid that I will go ballistic if I find out that they treated Naruto like they used to, which is actually not far from the truth. Although I am not going to go ballistic like people think I will. I don't need the added attention, but I will secretly make sure that whoever mistreats Naruto knows the definition of pain and isolation which can be easily dealt by the usage of my new political power and social position.

And by the way, I now have access to the Uchiha clan library. Well, I do have a Sharingan and some Uchiha blood, so the council was more than happy to allow it. Even Mikoto herself supported it although it turns out that she cannot join the Shinobi forces anymore. The injury Itachi gave her really damaged her spine and it is dangerous for her body, and the fact is that she had already retired from the Shinobi forces after having Sasuke thus dulling her skills.

Thanks to the Uchiha Clan Library I could learn Madara's signature jutsu Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku (Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation). And much to my delight, I didn't even have to save money to learn it. I even learned Hachimon Tonkou.

The Hokage himself taught me the Shunshin no jutsu and the shuriken kage bunshin for my birthday presents making me really happy. I even ended up hugging him, much to the Hokage's own delight. Even Naruto learned the Shunshin after I taught it to him.

Actually, I want to add more jutsus to my arsenal and I do have the Uchiha clan library to learn from, but I don't want to look too strong and attract unnecessary trouble. Saru-Jiji already asked me to graduate early but I told him that I will graduate when Naruto graduates, which is tomorrow.

As tomorrow is the graduation exam, I can finally get out from the academy. No more boring lessons from Iruka-Sensei or Mizuki. I have always kept an eye on Mizuki because he is always trying to sabotage Naruto whenever he has the chance. But because I always sit beside Naruto he couldn't do much lest I tell Iruka that our questions are different or something along those lines.

Naruto is still his happy go lucky prankster self but slightly more reserved than Naruto in the anime. Don't get me wrong he is still loud and his pranking tendencies are still there but thanks to his promise to study harder, he never skips classes like he used to when he first entered the academy. Well, his score, in theory, is getting a little better, but he still the dead last except in taijutsu because he is now in second place alongside Kiba. Thanks to my training.

Also, Naruto is not stupid if you give him the right techniques without all the sabotage he suffered from in the anime. Yeah, he is still weak theory wise but that is only because he is a kinaesthetic learner. If you just tell him the theory Naruto will have a hard time understanding it, but if you show him how to do it he will only need 2 or 3 tries to learn it, sometimes even getting it at the first go. When I taught him the basic academy jutsus he learned Henge on his first try and Kawarimi on his second try just by seeing the hand signs.

Although he still failed at the bunshin despite me teaching him the tree walking and water walking exercises to improve his control. But no matter how hard he tries it, he never gets it right; even though he learned to do Shunshin on his 3rd try. This happened even though a short-range Shunshin is much harder to learn than the bunshin, even after ignoring the chakra requirements. Now I understand how frustrating it must be when he couldn't perform it correctly.

But he doesn't have to worry about anything because Mizuki's plan will make sure that he passes. Although if it does not it will be a major problem but I don't want to change something and let Mizuki get away with treason that easily. Also, my interference might change all the events in the future and I wouldn't know what to expect. Sadly this means that Naruto will fall into a deep depression due to failing and later finding out that he is a jinchuriki which is not good. A depressed Naruto is not a fun Naruto, but I can only hope that he recovers soon.

Speaking of Naruto, after the massacre, he has been trying hard to cheer me up. Going as far as to promise to study harder as long as I stop being sad (much to my amusement). After all Naruto and studying are rarely used in the same sentence with a positive inflection.

Ino and surprisingly Hinata have also tried to cheer me up. I understand Ino as she is practically head over heels for me and after the announcement of my heritage, her attraction to me got even stronger. But Hinata? I don't know why she does it but hey! I really appreciate the help.

As for the other rookie 9? Well... Sakura surprisingly and thankfully is still in the academy thanks to words of encouragement from Ino, but her hair is still long as she loves her hair. Well, I could understand that because almost every woman I know loves her hair. It seems to be the case no matter what universe you are from. But unless she ties her hair like Ino does it will hinder her movement. I will probably have to persuade her to cut it if we're the same team.

As of now she is tied with Ino and Hinata for kunoichi of the year spot. Ino could get the top spot as I trained her every once in a while and Hinata because thanks to Naruto she is much more confident. She does not even stutter anymore... well she does not stutter when she is far from Naruto. She is still somewhat shy but when in a sparring match she is a beast and does not hesitate to hurt anyone like she used to be. Which is scary as hell, even Naruto is scared of her when she is serious. (Much to Hiashi delight.)

And speaking of rookie 9, Kiba is still like his anime self, brash and prideful. But he doesn't want to challenge me anymore like he used to do the first 2 years in the academy because I always beat him to a pulp whenever he challenges me. Now he only challenges Naruto because he and Naruto are somewhat equal in taijutsu. Well the score is in favour of Naruto though.

Ino is now the ideal Ino like I wanted her to be... well except that she still clings to me whenever she has the chance and she still has occasional bouts of squealing. But at least now she is what we call a femme fatale. Both sexy and dangerous. She still specializes in her clan jutsu which is reasonable in my opinion, but now she also has poisons in her arsenal. Thanks to her knowledge about flowers because of her family owned flower shop, she also knows what kind of flowers or which plant species have lethal poison in it and she regularly applies them on her senbon, which are her chosen weapon. Now I really need to be careful of her because if her fangirl tendencies over power her, she can poison me with some kind of aphrodisiac and I will be in reaaaaalllyy deep trouble.

I know I am currently in CRA but no I don't want to captured by fangirls.

The rest of the rookie 9? Nothing changed for them. Shikamaru is still a lazy bum, Shino is well Shino, and Choji is still our favourite snack eating chubby.

As for myself? Well, I have already solidified my place as rookie of the year hands down. I score the highest in all aspects whether Taijutsu, ninjutsu or theory. I am always on the top. The only downside is that the number of my fangirls has increased. Ever since my heritage has been announced my fangirls have exploded in number. I couldn't even train in peace because of them.

I have also decided that I need to find a weapon for myself. A unique weapon only meant for my use. I am thinking about buying crescent rose that Ruby used **(A/N: I DON'T OWN RWBY)** because it looks cool and dangerous at the same time. I just wish I could customize it for myself but hey? Beggars can't be choosers. And its price is not that expensive really, well for me anyway. I currently have 173,400 Ryo, thanks to constantly saving my allowance and my part-time job at Ichiraku.

Nowadays I live in the Uchiha compound alongside Naruto and Mikoto. We moved in about a year after the massacre when I finally stopped avoiding Mikoto. Well, I and Naruto have basically become Mikoto's sons since then. I know I could romance her according to the quest but I just choose not to. After all I don't want to get married to a mother whose son I killed with my own hands. It would just make me an asshole. And I saw her like a mother figure anyway.

I still remember how happy she was when Naruto called her "Kaa-san" about a year ago. She almost broke down crying. I myself didn't call her that because I don't think the murderer of her son is supposed to get such a privilege. It would just keep stabbing my conscience if I do that.

Mikoto herself is changing back to her normal self again; the first year after of the massacre was horrible on her. She tried to kill herself countless times out of depression, if not for me and Naruto stopping her she could have died years ago and all that I'm doing will be pointless. And thank god it stopped under the combined efforts of me, Naruto and the innumerable therapy sessions with Inoichi. She has stopped trying to kill herself after everybody's efforts to cheer her up again. And with Naruto regularly calling her Kaa-san she is now back to being a normal, sweet, loving mother.

Well, I better go home now because it is getting dark. Hopefully Naruto also passes, when I say pass I mean captures Mizuki, learns Shadow clones and finds out his secret just like in the anime.

After making sure I didn't leave anything behind I jumped from rooftop to rooftop back to Uchiha compound. After 15 minutes of jumping I arrived at the compound.

"Tadaima" I said tiredly but got no reply.

I guess Mikoto might be with her friends, the wives of Ino-Shika-Cho. Talking and gossiping at a nearby restaurant, which has already become a routine for her since she came back to herself again. But Naruto? Now that I don't know of, he could be anywhere at this time. He could be at the Hokage monument or visiting Saru-Jiji. Well, he could also be pranking someone right now which is really the best guess.

But oh well, he can take care of himself and the villagers will not dare attack him anymore unless they want to anger me and Mikoto. Especially Mikoto because now she is developing somewhat overprotective behaviour towards me and Naruto, and if she finds out that Naruto is getting mistreated... Well people will face the shinigami rather than face her.

Anyway, no one is at home currently so I decided to take a warm bath and re-energize my body a bit. Mikoto will not home at least until approaching dinner time and Naruto can be back at any time but he absolutely will come home before dinner time. He already had a taste of Mikoto's wrath when he once came home late for dinner a few months ago. And boy was he scared of her. But hey that's what you get when you have a mother taking care of you.

Anyway, after 20 minutes of nice relaxing warm bath later I go back to the living room when two voices come from the front door.

"Tadaime/Dattebayo!" said Mikoto and Naruto.

"Okaeri" I said with a small smile... more like a grin...

"Where have you been Naruto?" I ask Naruto while Mikoto smiles at us.

"Ah... I was just visiting Hokage-Jiji and then I met Kaa-san on the way back home." He answered.

"Oh well... then take a bath dear, I will prepare for dinner." Mikoto said.

"Hai...hai... Kaa-san."

"I'll help Mikoto-baa-san" yep that's what I called Mikoto.

Mikoto shakes her head "No, Ryu-kun. Tomorrow is your and Naruto's graduation exam, right? Better rest up your body okay. It's not like if you didn't help me the food will decrease."

I just nodded, there's no point in getting into an argument with her. And I don't want to face her wrath, it's not good for my physical and mental stability.

So I came back to my room and just relaxed on top of my bed while planning how I should go about in the future. Well, I am already thinking about buying crescent rose after I saving up a little bit more money, probably before the wave mission. And I should buy or learn a few more jutsu after I get a gennin team. I have the Uchiha clan library so I could always go there when I want to learn some jutsu. But now I think it's time to start buying ki based techniques, probably just something small like normal ki blasts, then Kamehameha. I still want to buy kaio-ken but I think it can wait since I already have Hachimon Tonkou.

I will check it tomorrow after the graduation I think. I mean after the Mizuki fiasco is over. Should I join Naruto when he confronts Mizuki? Or just watch it from a distance? I will probably join in and learn as many jutsu as I can from the forbidden seal. But reporting it to the Hokage would not hurt either. It's better to be honest about such things, especially since a ninja village no matter how kind cannot allow such actions to take place.

"Dinner's ready." yelled Mikoto

Well tomorrow is the official start of canon so let's get dinner and rest up for tomorrow.

* * *

 _(Next morning at the academy)_

Well here I am on my final day at the academy. Everything is ready so far and all I have to do is to wait for Iruka-Sensei and Mizuki to enter the class. Naruto is anxious because he still doesn't get the bunshin right, well I told him that if he indeed fails he can try again in 6 month which is not too long and he will have the time to get it right then. I know it's not helpful encouragement but I am not exactly the right guy to give someone mental support. I only support people with my fist.

Oh well, he smiles a bit at my words so it might have been helpful for him. Mikoto too tells him that failing won't be the end of the world. So yeah, that's all the support I give Naruto as he will pass anyway since Mizuki will end up unknowingly helping him.

I look around the room and all the rookie 9 are already here. Pretty much everyone except Naruto is confident that they will pass. Well, they don't have massive chakra and correspondingly bad control like Naruto so of course they don't have to think much about the exam. However even I, if I didn't have this gamer ability while having my chakra capacity would be in the same boat as Naruto. That's how important chakra control and end of the year examinations are.

Anyway, after a few minutes of waiting Iruka-Sensei and Mizuki finally come into the class. After a speech from Iruka-Sensei the exam finally started.

Well first, of course, was the written exam. Honestly this is pointless after all why the hell would I need to do the math of how much speed and angle a kunai should be launched at so that it could hit the target? For me as long it hits the target I am good. History is ok because you need to know your village and the life you would probably lead for the rest of your career, but honestly, this is like being back to high school for me.

Well anyway I aced the test and everything is fine. Naruto is smart enough already to barely pass the test as he had put more effort into studying for me and he never went back on his word. So I'm confident in saying that he is doing alright.

Next is taijutsu test. I face Mizuki and Naruto is fortunately facing Iruka. After all if Mizuki was facing Naruto he would undoubtedly hurt Naruto as much as he could. And I don't have much to say at this point. I and Naruto are probably the best taijutsu user in the academy.

And next is ninjutsu test. We just need to perform 3 basic ninjutsu: kawarimi, henge and bunshin.

Here I decided to show off a little bit of my prankster side. I think Naruto has rubbed on me without me realizing it. First I henged myself into the Yondaime and did a foxy grin just like Naruto. Everyone shuddered at it and looked towards Naruto. After all the resemblance was so easy to spot that it's not even funny. Next, I performed a kawarimi with Mizuki's chair thus making it fall, much to his annoyance. Everyone just laughed at it. Finally for the bunshin, I just needed to make 3 bunshin to pass, but I ended up making 10 bunshins instead. So finally I passed with flying colours. There is no doubt that I will be rookie of the year.

The rest of the rookie 9 also did fine although Sakura somehow ended up becoming kunoichi of the year while Ino and Hinata tied for second position. Well, I think I owe Ino a date now. But right now my concentration has drifted to the front of the class as its Naruto's turn.

I pat his back as he goes forward. Well, he did good for kawarimi and henge. But everything came crumbling down when he did the bunshin. Although he somehow managed to make only 3 bunshin but 1 of them looks like he is sick and quickly died from chakra overload thus disqualifying Naruto.

I just sighed. I wish he didn't have to face Mizuki. I could still have taught him the kage bunshin later on. The only consolation is that the storyline doesn't change much. But still, I feel bad for Naruto.

He looks down as he goes back to his seat right beside me. I squeezed his shoulder and show him a reassuring smile. I know everything's gonna be alright, but he doesn't. So I need to give him some emotional support right now. Seeing him depressed is not good for my health.

After the exams finished, one by one the student left the class and I told Naruto to go on because I need to the bathroom. Honestly I am just giving Mizuki a chance to talk to Naruto to convince him to steal the forbidden scroll. But my luck so shitty I ended up meeting someone I wanted to avoid at least until the team replacement.

"Ryu-kuuun~"

Yep, I met Ino. Of all the people I could meet, I met Ino. Don't get me wrong, Its not that I have a problem with her since became competent and sexy but right now I don't want her to poke her nose into Mizuki fiasco.

Thankfully it seems like she was just congratulating Sakura. In all honesty, I'm surprised Sakura became the kunoichi of the year just like in anime. What kind of talk did Ino have with her to motivate her to this level? Well, I will probably find the answer sooner or later. But right now I need to face the femme fatale I helped shape 4 years ago.

"Yes, Ino?"

"Congratulation on becoming rookie of the year Ryu." she said while clinging to my arm. Yeah, she is still doing it even though she is not as small as she was 4 years ago.

I just nodded and said, "Thanks, Ino" before giving her a small smile that made her blush.

"Um... about your promise." she muttered just loud enough for me to hear it.

Welp... I knew she will ask for it sooner or later as she has already proven herself to me. No that she is a capable kunoichi, not some random fangirl like she used to be I don't have any other option than following through. After all I don't want to face an angry girl much less an angry Kunoichi.

"Well, after the team meeting meet me in front of the academy."

She squealed in a high pitch just like a certain pink banshee and I can swear my ears are ringing till now.

"Okay, okay, calm down Ino. Just meet me later in front of our academy okay. Just hope that our team meeting is not that long." well-considering Kakashi's tardiness, I doubt it.

She nodded frantically and excused herself to go back home and tell her parents that she has passed. Now, where should I take her to for the date? Meh, I will just take her to a barbeque restaurant that Choji's clan owns or Ichiraku. Well, if I put a little bit more effort I would probably be able to take her to some well-known restaurant. After all I am considered a royalty by the civilian population. Well, let's just see when the times comes.

As for now, I need to find Naruto.

* * *

 _(15 minutes later)_

Oh, there he is. Well, he is in the park right now. Sitting alone on the swings just like he had in the anime. Now I feel bad about leaving him alone.

"Naruto!"

"Finally. There you are Ryu, where the hell have you been dattebayo?"

"Well, I met Ino. Aaand, I think you know already what she wanted."

"Aaah... I get it. So when's the date?"

"After the team meeting. We will meet in front of the academy."

"Well, good for you. Anyway I got a mission from Mizuki sensei."

Mission? Well, Mizuki, too bad for you. Naruto is smart enough to tell me.

"Mission? Naruto only the Hokage can give you a mission, but what is the mission?" I ask innocently.

"Eh? Really? Well, he told me to steal the forbidden scroll from the Hokage's office and then meet him in the forest behind the academy tonight" he answered truthfully.

Now that is pretty much the same as what happened in the anime. Good, so nothing major has changed yet.

"Naruto, it's a crime to steal that scroll. You could get sentenced to death if you do it. Mizuki sensei was tricking you."

Naruto went pale after hearing that. So I quickly said, "But thanks to you we have got evidence that Mizuki sensei is a traitor of Konoha. Come on we need to report this to the Hokage."

Naruto just nodded and then we Shunshined to the Hokage tower.

* * *

 _(Hokage tower)_

We Shunshined right into the Hokage's office and the Hokage acted slightly startled by our sudden appearance.

"Saru-Jiji, we have to tell you something important." I said in a serious tone.

The Hokage looked at my face figured that whatever we wanted to tell him is not a joking matter.

"Okay Ryu-kun. Naruto-kun. So what kind of information do you want to tell me?"

"Naruto, explain it just like you told me."

 _(5 minutes of explanation later)_

After the explanation from Naruto, Saru-Jiji just kept silent for a while. I think he is in trying to plan the best course of action for now. Well, whatever it is I will accept it. I know the old man is smart enough to think about the best course of action.

"Hmm...Both of you have my thanks. From the explanation, I can already tell Mizuki is a traitor. Now I am giving both of you a mission."

I tense up. Is the Hokage ordering what I think he is? The Hokage gave us the forbidden scroll and said "Naruto-kun and Ryu-kun, I want both of you to trap Mizuki. But don't worry. You both will not be doing this alone. Neko."

The ANBU that I know is named Yugao appeared right beside me at the Hokage's call in a kneeling position. Well, hello there? It's been 4 years since we last met.

"Is she the same ANBU Neko that I first met when I arrived in Konoha 4 years ago?" I asked just to humour myself. The Hokage nodded and smiled "Yes Ryu-kun, the very same. I know you will work better with someone you already know." And just like that the old man turned serious once again "Neko, I want you to watch after both of them when they meet Mizuki"

"Umm... Saru-Jiji. I have a better idea." I said a little bit reluctantly as I didn't want to insult him.

"Hmm... then what kind of idea are you suggesting Ryu-kun?"

I took a deep breath and said "Well... Mizuki sensei doesn't know that we know about his plan. In fact I'm sure that nobody else is supposed to know about his plan. The only thing he knows is that Naruto will come behind the academy all alone. But if I come alongside Naruto then I'm afraid Mizuki will grow suspicious."

The Hokage nodded listening to my explanation and gave a silent sign for me to continue.

"So I think it will be better if I and ANBU Neko decide to watch him from the distance and will not engage except if Mizuki sensei attacks Naruto or do something dangerous while Naruto will act oblivious and try to wheedle out some information from him." and with that, I finished explain my plan.

The Hokage nodded and smile proudly "Good planning Ryu-kun, you will be a great shinobi in the future. However you forgot the fact that just like Mizuki hid the fact that he is a traitor, he could be hiding other things like his own strength or accomplices. Whenever you make a plan, try to think of a back up. Alright Neko, we go with the plan that Ryu-kun suggested." I blushed slightly at his reminder. After all this world is not exactly the anime so I shouldn't base all my plans on it.

"Hai Hokage-sama." replied Yugao/Neko in a monotone voice.

I don't know why ANBU must not show any kind of emotion when wearing a mask. But hey, at least I am not working with ROOT ANBU who really don't have any emotion. What in the seven hell kind of human who doesn't show emotions? That would just be creepy, man. Even I with my gamer's mind show emotions.

Afterwards the Hokage told us to keep the scroll with us until it's the time to meet with Mizuki. The Hokage told us to come to his office one last time before meeting the traitor for a short debriefing. The old-man gave us the permission to see what was inside the scroll but told us not to learn any jutsu that might be too dangerous for us. I think the Hokage wanted us to at least learn something from this fiasco. Well, I already know the exact jutsu Naruto will be learning. His soon to be signature kage bunshin no jutsu (shadow clone jutsu).

And with that we took off to our home aka Uchiha compound. Once we arrived, I didn't see Mikoto anywhere but then I saw a note on top of the dining table. Well, apparently she has gone shopping for groceries and will comeback after noon. At least the lunch was already there so I and Naruto hurriedly ate our lunch before going to read the scroll.

"So, what do you think is inside this scroll?" asked Naruto

"Well, this scroll is full of forbidden jutsu, so you better be careful with what you learn from here. How about I tell you which one you should learn?" Naruto quickly agreed to my suggestion. So I opened the scroll and read all the jutsu one by one. My first instruction to Naruto is to learn the shadow clone. Of course he jumped at the chance to finally learn a bunshin he could perform and started learning it. I made a copy of the jutsu and then gave it to Naruto while I continued to mull over what I should learn. I finally decided to choose a few offensive/defensive jutsu.

Well, my first option is bunshin daibakuha (explosive clone). After all I like explosion. What can I say? Of course I don't like explosions as much as Deidara. I don't have an explosion fetish. I just like it but not to the point that I will consider it an art.

* * *

 **YOU'VE LEARNED A NEW SKILL!**

 **BUNSHIN DAIBAKUHA**

It's a clone technique that will explode upon getting hit or when you command it to detonate. Blast range is 10 meters wide.

 **Consume 200 CP per bunshin**

* * *

Okay, one down. Now, what's next... Edo Tensei... no... I don't want to disturb the dead. That's Orochimaru's and Kabuto's thingy. So, what it is... hmm?

What the fuck? Raiton Chakura Mōdo (Lightning Armor)? Why the hell is raikage signature jutsu is here?

Well, it seems that even Konoha has some dirt in its past. After all, how in the world would Kumo's special jutsu be in here? Oh, who am I kidding? I am pretty sure every hidden village in elemental nations has at least one jutsu that has been stolen from another village. Especially as such things were common in wartime. So I can just assume that Konoha stole this jutsu when the previous war occurred. After all we're ninjas. We lie, cheat, steal and kill. So a couple of stolen techniques is no big deal.

* * *

 **YOU'VE LEARNED A NEW SKILL!**

 **RAITON: CHAKRA MŌDO**

A jutsu that covers your body with lightning, given you extra defence and speed when using this jutsu.

 **+50 AGI when you use this jutsu Consume 100 CP per minute when using this jutsu.**

* * *

Okay, I think that's enough for now. It's almost the time to go back to Hokage tower anyway and Naruto well... I am currently seeing at least 30 Naruto staring at me right now so he has already the jutsu. "Um... which one is the real Naruto?" The one in the corner raised his hand up.

"Naruto, dispel all of them. We have to meet Saru-Jiji."

"Okay" he replied and then the room was suddenly filled with smoke.

I just coughed and said "Naruto, next time, don't dispel them all at once. This smoke is annoying."

"Uh... yeah... sorry-dattebayo!"

We left a note for Mikoto, telling her that we had a mission and will probably not be back until dinner time before going to meet with the Hokage.

* * *

 _(15 minutes of debriefing later at the forest behind the academy)_

Well, the debriefing was not anything complicated. Just a discussion about where I and Yugao should hide and what kind of action we should take under different scenarios. The debriefing made it clear how Saru-Jiji earned the name the professor, almost every possible action was accounted and planned for by him within 15 minutes.

Well, Even so the plan was not complicated in my opinion. If Mizuki tries to escape capture him. If he tries to attack Naruto then beat him to within an inch of his life and then capture him. Since he is scheduled to have a nice therapy session with Ibiki, killing him is not an option. Oh well, he will die anyway so... yeah.

And now I am currently hiding behind the tree with Yugao not far from me. Both of us are watching Naruto while he waits at the location where he should be meeting Mizuki. After a few minutes of waiting the bushes rustled but the one who came out was not Mizuki but Iruka-Sensei. Iruka said that he was following Naruto's trail after he saw him going into the forest while carrying the scroll.

Before Naruto can explain the situation Mizuki entered the scene and demanded the scroll from Naruto. Well, this is a bad situation. I took a quick glance at Yugao to see if she had some kind of instruction but she only gave me the universal hand sign for 'wait'. So wait it was, but if anything goes out of hand I'll be jumping in whether she likes it or not.

So here we go waiting, I can't clearly hear what they're saying because the place where I and Yugao hiding is slightly far so that we are not detected in case Mizuki has some sensing abilities. But we are still close enough to see what is going on. From Iruka's gestures and behaviour, I think he is trying to prevent Mizuki from telling Naruto that he is the Kyubi. Well, I don't know about that. Yeah, Kyubi is inside Naruto but Kyubi is definitely not Naruto. It's like mistaking the prisoner and the jail. And I think Naruto was shocked upon hearing the revelation. Goddamn it, I forgot that Naruto doesn't know the Kyubi yet.

I think I let the Hokage explain it to Naruto just like in the anime because I have to pretend that I don't know either. Tsk... I don't like having to lie to everyone but this is for the best. I focus again on the commotion and take a glance at Yugao again. She is still telling me to wait. Come on what are we waiting for, I am getting nervous from the tension and the longer we wait the worse I feel.

I hate feeling like this. Fuck... fuck... I think Mizuki is getting ready to attack and Naruto is still in shock... Ah, screw it. I Shunshined directly in front of Iruka just when... "GAAHH" I screamed in pain as giant fuma currently buried itself into my chest.

 **-500 HP YOU ARE CURRENTLY IN BLEEDING STATE!**

Lose 5 HP every second until properly healed.

'SHIT! This is bad' was all I could think as I coughed out some blood and fell towards the ground before being caught by Iruka.

* * *

 _(3rd person POV)_

Iruka had instinctively shielded Naruto when he saw Mizuki throwing the fuma shuriken towards them. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for the pain but the pain never came. When he opened his eyes, colour drained from his face. In front of him, with his back towards Naruto and Iruka stood his other favourite student, the surrogate brother of Naruto and rookie of the year, Ryu Bushijima.

As Ryu's body fell towards the ground all Iruka could do was catch him. He felt horrified when he saw the fuma shuriken buried into Ryu's chest. "Ooh, so the demon's friend came to save the day huh? Too bad, he will die today when he could have become great Shinobi, if only he was not friends with the demon." announced Mizuki smugly.

Before Iruka could retort he felt a sudden spike of demonic chakra and realized that Naruto just saw his brother in all but blood take the blow to protect him.

 **"YOU"** Naruto said in his demonic voice **"I'LL KILL YOU...!"** and all hell broke loose.

* * *

 _(Ryu POV)_

I groaned in pain and cracked my eyes open. I could see my HP was still halfway full although I am still in my bleeding state. I looked around and I saw Naruto glowing red. Oh fuck me sideways, I think he went on a rampage after he saw me in this condition. Iruka and Yugao are both trying hard to stop Naruto from killing Mizuki. As for Mizuki... let us just say his condition is pathetic, he is bleeding everywhere and has almost lost his consciousness. Naruto once again broke away from Iruka's and Yugao' hold and went for the kill. I mustered all my strength and yelled: "NARUTO, STOP!" And Naruto stopped his hands just an inch away from smashing Mizuki's head in.

Bit by bit all the red chakra went away from Naruto and a few minutes later he looked normal again.

"RYU!"

"I'm alive Naruto... don't worry... I'll be fine..." yeah I think I'll be okay... but the pain though.

"Oh god... Ryu!" I heard Saru-Jiji voice and I turn painfully to look where the voice is coming from.

And there he is with a squad of ANBU trailing him. I think the Hokage felt the demonic chakra and came here as soon as possible.

"NEKO! TAKE HIM TO THE HOSPTAL NOW!" yelled the Hokage in anger. "H-hai Hokage-sama," Yugao/Neko replied nervously. Well, I don't think I have ever seen the Hokage that angry either so I would be nervous too if I was in her position. Yugao carefully slung my arms to her neck but with the fuma shuriken still in my chest, she ended up carrying me bridal style. I personally think it is only marginally better than staying there and bleeding to death. At least I would still have some of my pride. Mikoto is so killing me for this stunt.

* * *

 _(3rd person POV)_

After Ryu left with Neko, the old Hokage turned towards the traitorous chunin who was barely holding on to his turned around and scoffed in disgust before saying "Bring him to Ibiki and tell him to suck dry any information from him. He could do whatever he wants to him as long this traitor gives him the information we need." After the serious of confirmation from the ANBUs, they were gone with Mizuki.

The Hokage took a deep breath and calmed himself down. Too many things had happened today and the worst was that Naruto now knew that he had the Kyubi sealed inside of him. "Hey... Jiji..." The old man looked at Naruto. It broke his heart to see how depressed and sad one of his surrogate grandson was right now.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Am I really the Kyubi?" The Hokage sighed, he felt too old for this. He really hoped that he could find another successor soon.

"No Naruto-kun, you're not the Kyubi. In fact, you're the one holding the Kyubi back so that he cannot go on a rampage like he did 12 years ago." Naruto was still a bit sceptical about this, but there is a question he was more interested in. Why him?

"Why me though? Just... why...?" The Hokage sighed and said, "Because the 4th Hokage trusted you to hold this power Naruto-kun"

'Sorry Naruto-kun, I can't tell you anything at least until you become a chunin or 16 years old. Until then I can't tell you that the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze was your father or that Kushina Uzumaki was your mother.' thought the Sandaime.

It was already getting hard to keep the secret though, as Naruto was starting to look like his father as the days went by. People will see the resemblance eventually, and the Sandaime could only hope that he could tell Naruto who his parent is by his own mouth and that Naruto is powerful enough to fight back his father's enemies by then.

* * *

 _(Hospital the next day at noon)_

 _(Ryu's POV)_

 **YOU'RE FULLY HEALED!**

 **ALL HP AND MP ALREADY RESTORED TO FULL!**

That is the first thing I saw when I woke up. I groaned as I sat down on my bed and looked around. Yep, back inside the hospital. At least I don't feel any pain now. I see my body is full of bandages especially my chest. Man I really need to buy a pain resistance skill. If I knew that it would hurt that much, I would have bought the skill a long time ago.

But at least I am live, although I'll die once I Mikoto hears about my stunt. I would face Madara. I would face the juubi. Heck! I would face the sage of the sixth path too. In fact I will face all of them at the same time rather than face Mikoto. I just sighed and looked at the time. Yup, I couldn't attend the team assignment.

I hope Naruto doesn't tell anyone about last night, because if he did. Well if I have to borrow Shikamaru words, it will be troublesome. Just when I was lost in my thoughts I heard the door open and see Saru-Jiji enter the room.

"Oh! You are already awake Ryu-kun?" he said with his usual grandfatherly smile. I grinned and replied "Hai, Saru-Jiji."

The Hokage and took a seat beside my bed and asked, "How are you feeling my boy?"

"well I still feel pain in my chest and am a little bit sore. But overall I feel good" well, the sore part at least was not a lie as my entire upper body felt sore. "Hmm... normal people wouldn't be able to sit right now, but you are here like nothing happened" chuckled the Sandaime.

"Well, my clan did have great natural healing abilities. But it will still leave a scar though" I lied. Well, It's not like I would just tell anyone that I have gamer's body. That would be ridiculous.

The Hokage nodded "Hmmm... the more I know about your clan the more interested I become... but I never see you use any of your clan jutsu, why is that?"

And thank the heavens that I already prepared the answer for this question. No amount of skill in acting can cover up the lack of answer if I didn't have one prepared. "Well, my clan prohibited anyone from using the clan jutsu until their body is ready. Because the physical strength required for even the weakest jutsu is really brutal. That is why I always trained my body to the extreme every day so I could meet the physical requirements. But I think I am now ready to start using the clan jutsu." I said.

Well, it is a lie because the true reason is I haven't bought any ki base skill yet. But I will buy it as soon as I leave the hospital and have met my team. Speaking of my team, "Oh yeah Jiji... which team am I in?"

"You're in team 7 Ryu-kun. Alongside Naruto and Sakura Haruno." answered the old man. Huh? I really end up replacing Sasuke. Well, this is still better than original team 7 as Sakura is no more a fangirl and Naruto... well Naruto is more docile and slightly smarter(?).

Before I could say anything else the door opened... and oh my god... it's Mikoto... "Ah... Hokage-sama... sorry if I'm interrupting..." She said while bowing to the old man.

"No, no... It's okay. I was just about to leave anyway" Saru-Jiji replied while pointedly ignoring my pleading expression. He just ditched me! He even had the gall to send a look at me which said 'your problem buddy'.

"Excuse me Mikoto-san I should go back to the office, Ryu-kun get better soon okay." he said innocently. "Ah... yes thank you for visiting Hokage sama"

The Hokage nodded and left the room while I looked at him. Betrayal is real! "Ryu-kun~" I instantly straighten my back "H-hai?" I said while slowly looking at her. "You have to explain to me what was on your mind when you did that stunt." she said with a sweet smile, too sweet. I swore I see a demon standing behind her. Yup, I'm so dead.

* * *

 **A/N : hello again and here are the next chapter and i hope you like it! once again thank you once again SEVENVIK for editing this chapter! finally the canon timeline! take me 10 chapter to finally reach this point! next chapter will be ready in a month or less (i hope)! leave some review and i hope you keep reading the story until the end! until next time, JA NE!**


	11. Chapter 11

****CREDIT FOR SEVENVIK! THANKS FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER!****

* * *

 ** **DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND EVERY OTHER ANIME THAT WILL MENTION HERE****

 **CHAP.11 : TEAM 7 & BELL TEST  
**

A week later I was finally out of the hospital and resting on my precious bed. I don't know if I could have stayed in the hospital any longer.

Mikoto scolded me pretty much every day and went on for hours, talking about my stunt, how stupid it was and exactly what she would do if I ever dared to repeat it. Thankfully the doctors told her that she couldn't punish me physically. I may have been healed the very next day but after hearing that piece of information there was no way in hell that I would tell them about my accelerated healing. Although I had a readymade excuse for it in the form of ki.

Once I was cleared to go home I directly went to the mirror to check if I was actually left with a scar, and lo and behold there it was- a scar and a pretty big one too. I thought that gamers body will make sure that my body wouldn't have any scars, but as it turns out I was wrong. Well, I don't care anyway, chicks dig scars right?

The doctor did say that he was pretty fascinated with my natural healing, he said any other person wouldn't even able to stand up just after get injured that bad. But I gave the same answer that I give to the Hokage a week ago: It is one of the unique traits of my clan and I am sticking to that excuse till everyone accepts it as the truth.

Moving on, the Hokage visited me again 2 days after the initial visit. He said that the mission regarding Mizuki was assigned A-rank and he will put it on our Shinobi record. We were even getting A rank mission pay. And boy! who would've thought a single A rank paid you 100,000 Ryo. Now I had enough money to buy Crescent rose and a few ki base skills.

But I held off on to that and decided not to buy any skills as of yet. After all, I still needed to deal with D rank chores. I could save up all of the mission money and buy more skill later. Well at least until the wave mission. If nothing doesn't change.

And also about my team, they visit me 3 days after the incident. I met Kakashi for the first time, I still didn't know where the hell he goes although I came here 4 years ago. I check the memorial stone every once in a while and I never met him, but I shrug it off because there's nothing I could do about it.

He said there will be another test for us after I'm healed, and that meeting is tomorrow morning. He also told us or more like suggested not eating breakfast,.I already know it will be about the bell test so I already knew what to do.

Naruto visited me pretty much every single day after which he went and trained by himself. He said he wanted to get stronger so that I don't have to protect him anymore. He also told me about the tenant inside his stomach. I simply told him that he is still the Naruto I know so nothing really changed. I also teased him regarding Hinata. Naruto and Hinata are pretty much already a couple at this point. Just a little bit of push and they'll be dating.

Naruto is just scared that she will reject him, and Hinata is still too shy to ask Naruto. Well, I might need to step up and arranged a date for both of them. If both of them stay like this, then they will probably end up just like Tsunade and Jiraiya.

From the anime I could guess that Jiraiya and Tsunade are in love with each other, but because Tsunade is too prideful and Jiraiya too scared of confessing and being tied down they end up never telling each other about their feeling. They will probably keep quiet till it is too late or in this case till Jiraiya dies.

And I don't want that to happen with Naruto and Hinata so I will be acting as mediator from them, probably help with Jiraiya and Tsunade too when I meet both of them.

Sakura only came to meet once. She simply told me to get better soon and gave me a flower. Nothing I could say about that.

Ino, on the other hand, blasted into me about what I had done when she visited me just after team 7 left my room. I found out that Iruka was the one who revealed what happened to me and explained it to all of the graduating students, I honestly hadn't expected the anime, Iruka didn't tell anyone about Mizuki fiasco. It is something that differs from the anime. I need to be prepared now that things are changing without my conscious input.

Ino ended up giving me another scolding about what happened and told me that I owed her a date. Well, I did owe her a date and I told her that I will visit her home after my team meeting. In all honesty, I do have a few feeling about her. I grew fond of her while I spending so much effort into making her a true kunoichi. I wanted her to be one and she did become one through sheer effort. I will probably ask her to formally date me on our date.

Sadly, I am still stuck here inside my room because Mikoto will literally castrate me if I step one foot outside and Naruto has gone who knows where in order to train himself. I am bored to death right now. Well, I could watch youtube on my phone but then what? I couldn't train because again Mikoto doesn't allow me to do that. I could go to Uchiha library and probably learn something there.

I just sighed and go to Uchiha library, when I enter I look around to see any jutsu or book that caught my interest. But then I just realize something that I should have thought since I came here, what the heck is my chakra affinities? Well, fire definitely in because technically I'm an Uchiha, pretty much all Uchiha have fire affinities. but what else? Do I have another affinity? I probably need to buy chakra paper and see what my affinities are.

I carry on searching for anything that might catch my interest. I keep searching and searching and finally, there's a book that I am interested in. The history of Madara Uchiha. Now that I think about it I never really found out what Madara was like. I mean his past and everything was still a little vague in my opinion based on what I saw in the anime. This book will probably tell me about what kind of person Madara was, although he would probably not be much different from the anime. But hey when you want to act like your ancestor (besides the arrogant and cold attitude of his) you need to know him first. After taking the book I go to the living and sit there and calmly read the content of the book.

(2 hours of reading later)

Well, that was some informative history, Madara really hated Senju clan after Tobirama Senju who is better known as the 2nd Hokage or Nidaime killed his younger brother Izuna Uchiha. And his rivalry with Hashirama Senju the 1st Hokage or Shodaime was really impressive, especially the battle where Madara used the kyubi to fight Hashirama. But one thing was for sure about Madara at least according to this book. He was the definition of a prideful person. He always believed that he was the best and didn't like failure, also he loved war.

I don't know how should I feel about this. I definitely don't want this guy to be my ancestor. And here I am his last remaining descendant, and I look exactly like him. I am definitely won't become a prideful person like him, and surely don't love war. Well, I like war genre anime but loving wars literally is a definite no. Hell no.

Anyway, I just realized that it is almost dinner time. Mikoto and Naruto will be back shortly. I should probably tidy up the house before dinner and rest for tomorrow. Tomorrow I will officially become a member of team 7.

(Next morning)

I woke up in the morning and while I was eating breakfast, Naruto told me that I shouldn't eat breakfast after all Kakashi told us so. But Mikoto thought nothing of it and forced him to eat as well. I would have eaten anyway, regardless of what Naruto said. I ain't gonna go out without breakfast plus Kakashi just suggested it, not ordered it.

After 15 minutes of breakfast both me and Naruto together went to the training ground 7 where we are supposed to meet Sakura and Kakashi. Well, I believe we will meet Sakura only at first because knowing Kakashi he will no doubt be late for at least 3 hours.

Naruto was no longer wearing his godforsaken orange jumpsuit as Mikoto forced him to change to more appropriate clothes because wearing that much orange practically drew a big target on his back. And Naruto with some tears in his eyes said goodbye to his lovable jumpsuit.

Now he is ironically wearing clothes wich Sasuke wore originally in the anime. The only difference being an Uzumaki swirl on his back rather than the Uchiha fan symbol. He is taller than he was supposed to be in anime, also more muscular. Well, I am still taller than him, I am guessing I am currently 5'5" while Naruto probably around 5'2" more or less. He is more muscular because I and Mikoto forced him to cut down the amount of ramen he normally eats and make sure he eats more healthy food like vegetables and fruits. He created more fuss for the ramen than the jumpsuit.

But thanks to that he is not as pathetic as he was when I first met him. Well, he was not exactly skinny, with the amount of ramen he ate there was no way he would become skinny. But there was almost no muscle on his body and he had a borderline unhealthy body density. Had he continued to eat just ramen it would have negatively affected him, but now he is taller and stronger. He is still among the shortest in our class but at least he is taller than Hinata.

We didn't talk much on the way to the training ground 7, well at least until we arrived. I saw Sakura already there. Waiting while sitting on the grass under a tree, nothing visually changed about her really. Still wearing the pink dress like in the anime and the same long hair, I am still contemplating whether I should tell her to cut her hair or just tell her to at least tie her hair like Ino does. But for now, let's just greet her first.

"Good morning Sakura/ dattebayo" me and Naruto said.

"Morning Naruto, and good to see you finally better Ryu" she replied.

"Thanks" I said while taking leaning my back to the tree while Naruto just sits on the grass beside Sakura.

"So have you eat breakfast Sakura" I asked just to make sure that the awkward silence doesn't stretch long.

"Um... Kakashi sensei said we shouldn't eat breakfast right?" she replied.

Oh boy no matter how smart she is there is something she missing. Oh well, it's not like I should really be surprised about it right now. She hasn't actually been a kunoichi for more than a few days.

"Sakura he just suggested us not eat breakfast, not ordered us" I said while sighing.

She finally realized it and silently cursed herself for not seeing through it. At least she is not as skinny as she was supposed to be in the anime. She already forgot about dieting a long time ago and trained herself more seriously. Her body has more muscle and more curves, not as good as Ino but close enough.

"Just wait here okay" saying that I shunshined away without waiting for their reply.

I went to a nearby food stand and bought a bunch of onigiris. I will eat again because, in all honesty, I am still slightly hungry and probably Naruto is too.

I shunshined back again startling both of them.

"Here eat this, probably not gonna make you full but at least you have some energy." I said while giving them the onigiri.

"Thanks, Ryu." she said while taking some of the onigiris.

"I am not hungry because I already ate breakfast but what the hell, I can take some for extra energy" Naruto said

I just nodded and take a few and together with both of them silently eat it, Sakura took most of the onigiri because she was indeed hungry. Not that I and Naruto blame her though, and we didn't mind either because I and Naruto already ate our breakfast.

Now where the hell is Kakashi.

(3 hours of waiting later)

I was sleeping. Yes, I was sleeping because I was still sleepy when I came to the training ground and waiting for 3 hours was boring so here I am sleeping without any care in the world. I don't know what Sakura and Naruto are doing but I just want to sleep and rest my body as much as I can until Kakashi arrive.

I was gracefully woken by yelling from our favorite blonde "YOU'RE LATE!"

I got up and saw Kakashi standing nearby while saying "Maa maa, I got lost in the road of life"

I sweat dropped on actually hearing that. Watching it on tv was already lame enough. But hearing it personally got on my nerves.

"Anyway now that we're all here. I think it's time for an introduction, and yes Ryu we haven't introduced ourselves as you were still in the hospital." Kakashi said with lazy tone.

My left eyebrows twitched at that and I decided to just play ignorant and said "why not you go first sensei"

"Hmm... my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes are none of your business... my hobbies... all of you are too young for that... as for my dream... I don't feel like telling you about it"

I can feel my eyebrows twitch violently after hearing that, all we found was just his name. Well, I know more of him but Nah... that will attract too much unnecessary attention.

"Okay blondie you first"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, not blondie dattebayo! I like ramen, my best friend and brother Ryu, my Kaa-san, and training. I dislike the waiting time to make ramen, traitor, and some vegetables. My hobbies are training and eating ramen also spending time with Ryu. My dream is becoming Hokage!"

Well no much different introduction but that is to be expected.

"Okay... next you pinkie"

"Ugh.. my name is Sakura Haruno I like reading and um.. training and medical jutsu.. my dislikes... I don't know probably traitor too... my hobbies... reading and studying... my dream... probably becoming the second coming of Tsunade Senju"

Ookkaaay... that was unexpected... she already likes medical jutsu... but she somewhat lacks confidence... in fact, she now acts like Hinata... well not exactly but almost like Hinata did before she gained confidence.

"Now last you stoic-face"

I twitched, fuck you Kakashi.

"My name is Ryu Bushijima, I like Naruto, Mikoto-baa-san, and training until I pass my limits, I dislike traitors, people who don't know the difference between scroll and kunai, and power hungry pricks. My hobbies are training, reading, and learning new techniques. My dream... well I already achieve my dream so I just set a goal. Becoming a Chunin in less than a year"

Yeah, I know Chunin exam is coming in less than a year, probably in next half of the year. I don't know the exact time but I know its less than a year, and I am confident that I could become a Chunin on my first try along with Shikamaru. Probably Hinata too since she is becoming more ruthless. Oh, she is still maintaining her gentle nature but on the battlefield? She is one of the few people I would rather avoid fighting. Gentle fist is not GENTLE AT ALL.

"Hmm... okay so.. " Kakashi said while taking out 2 bells from his pocket.

Before somehow taking out an alarm clock from his pocket and setting it.

"This is your test, take this bell from me before the clock reaches 12. So you have roughly 15 minutes or less"

"But sensei, only 2 bells?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm... yeah because the person who doesn't get the bell will be sent back to the academy"

I could see Naruto and Sakura tense after Kakashi said that while I just raised my eyebrows. I already know this is all about teamwork. But I just keep silent about it, well at least until I see some action from Kakashi.

"So come at me with the intent to kill, or you will never get the bells for me. So..." Kakashi attached the bells on his hip and said "the test starts... NOW!"

With that Sakura quickly went into hiding while both I and Naruto stayed where we were. Kakashi gave us a cursory glance and said

"Your teammate seems to be smarter than both of you despite you guys being some of the best graduates according to Hokage."

"We don't need to hide Dattebayo. We will just defeat you and take the bells." Naruto shouted his reply.

"Plus, if academy graduates can so easily sneak past you then I would rather go back to the academy than learn from you. Hiding is useful but not when we have to approach you for our objective. You could simply stand in a field and we would be beaten without ninjutsu to hide with." I added.

"Oh, but if you realize that then you should know that three genins won't be beating an ordinary chunin, nevermind a jonin." He mused aloud.

"You are right. The only way we could win is if you let us, which defeats the purpose of the test. You could say that it is a test we are not prepared for." I agreed with him.

This finally stopped Naruto who had been jumping on the balls of his feet in excitement.

"Wait, what? You aren't simply giving up, right? Ryu? So what if this is not something we prepared for? We just need to defeat him anyway. I bet this lazy guy is not that strong."

"Of course not Naruto. Don't you know what students do when they aren't prepared for the test?" I suddenly smiled ferally.

Naruto seemed to catch on what I was doing he too started smiling. We both turned towards our sensei and said.

"They cheat" Kakashi who had started looking at us rather than his book jumped away from his position and seemingly kicked the air around himself before shouting kai.

The flare of chakra accompanying his shout seemed to distort the light and then three hunched over forms became visible at the place he just kicked.

"When did you place me under a genjutsu?" He asked while finally putting his book away. Good, he needed to take us seriously or else being his student would be a pain.

He was answered by a kunai coming towards him seemingly from thin air. As he turned towards the direction where kunai came from he saw the same distortion in the air under which his students had been hiding coming towards him from the right. As he fought the two-pronged assault he had to wonder if this team would end up being the one which finally passes his exam.

His nearly invisible assailants had managed to keep themselves out of his reach and had been attacking with a seemingly unending barrage of kunai and shuriken. He suspected that they were shadow clones but those kids didn't honestly expect him to be defeated by just two clones right? They did say something about cheating. Even as he wondered, his hands worked in a blur deflecting the weapons thrown at him in an astonishing display of speed and control before finally catching one of the kunai thrown at him and sending it back towards his assailant who proceeded to disappear in a puff of smoke. The second clone rather than continuing to attack started running away.

"Hmmm... maybe it was not a clone." Kakashi wondered before following it.

Some distance away hidden behind trees with our chakra as suppressed as we could manage, the three of us watched the proceedings.

"See, I told you it would work." I managed to sound smug even while whispering.

Sakura and Naruto simply looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"So what now?" asked Sakura.

"Now all three of us attack him as soon as he is caught. We don't really have much time left. Probably 5 minutes." I replied.

"But what about the bells. There are only two of them."

"Yes, but didn't you hear our exchange. The bells are probably not important. He wants us to show what we can do even if might fail." I gave her a reasonable explanation. If I didn't know the truth I would probably believe this theory.

Meanwhile, Kakashi had gotten bored of following what he was quickly realizing was really a clone and decided to end this farce and check on his students. As soon as he got close the illusion dropped.

Only instead of Naruto, it was Ryu underneath it.

"Hello, Sensei. Do you know what art is?" the clone asked with a mad grin on its face.

For some reason the question sent alarm bells ringing in his mind.

"It is an explosion." the clone answered its own statement before exploding violently. Had he not been a Jonin, the clone would have probably injured him.

Just to ensure that he had no respite, Sakura chose that very moment to emerge from her hiding place and attacked him with all the ferocity of a kitten. What? Kakashi had been a chunin by the time he was 6 years old. Talented she be, but Sakura was nowhere near the level needed to take him on.

I and Naruto decided to even the odds by joining her attack. From there all I remember is a bunch of limbs lashing out at every opportunity. The pure taijutsu match with the three of us against him showed exactly why Kakashi was considered one of the best ninjas in Konoha. What really drove the point home that his eyes had already lost interest in the match and yet he fended us off quite easily.

But if I am asked I would still say that it did not truly surprise me. What really surprised me is this.

"Why am I tied to a stump?" I asked while glaring at Kakashi.

"Because you failed to get the bells" Kakashi lazily replied. Keep being smug you lazy ass, I will be having my revenge soon.

"But we all failed to get it. Why am I the only one tied to a stump." I questioned again.

"Because you didn't try to co-operate with your teammates."

"What?" That reply caught me up short.

"I did read your files you know, and you did not use a single fire jutsu in our fight. So although you guys worked together, you were not really cooperating with them were you? or should I say that you were not really cooperating with Sakura." He said. Huh... I didn't expect him to catch that.

But rather than replying straight away I looked towards Naruto who nodded his head. Good.

"Oh, but we did cooperate sensei. In fact, everything went according to the plan." Kakashi finally looked up from his book at that and asked in a confused tone.

"What? The plan had you tied to stump?"

"No. It had me asking you a question."

"What question?"

"What is art, Sensei?"

Boom. The accompanying sound was positively cathartic to me. Naruto who had been stopping himself grinning throughout our exchange finally laughed out and skipped towards our Sensei and picked up the bells before throwing one towards me and Sakura.

As our Sensei got up, I decided to explain the situation to him before he could attack me or worse fail us.

"I placed you under genjutsu during our spar using the sharingan. And then had you lead away from the clock with mine and Naruto's clones. During that time we didn't just talk with Sakura. We also arranged for some exploding clones to hide and changed the alarm time to five minutes early. As you said the that we had till 12, we technically passed." We all grinned towards him as my explanation finished. I am pretty proud of figuring this method out.

"Oh, then who passes?" Kakashi asked.

Well, here was the part where my acting skills would show their magic. As I prepared to bullshit my way, Sakura shook her head and said

"We will do, what we just did Sensei. We will cheat." Saying so, Sakura handed me the bell while still holding on to one end. "As we all are holding the bells, we all pass." She said.

"Are you sure?" asked Kakashi "With just two people, I can concentrate more on you and you will be a step closer to your dream."

"Yes" she replied without hesitation.

As he turned towards me and Naruto, we anticipated his question and said yes.

"In that case, congratulations team7. And always remember those abandon the mission are trash but those who abandon their teammates are less than trash."

And with that cheering filled the grounds.

* * *

 **A/N : another chapter done and thank you sevenvik for editing it. this should be done a week ago but my wifi was down and i accidently delete this chapter and i have to write it all over again. anyway it almost wave mission and i need some opinion. should i save only haku or save both zabuza and haku? and should haku be a girl or dude? in all honesty i'm leaning towards femhaku. haku was too beautiful to be a dude. but i will holding it until next 3 chapter. soo tell me guys what you think. and see you guys again for the next chapter in a month or less. JA NE!**


End file.
